RWBY playing DMC4SE
by Kurogems1208
Summary: Well, the title explains it all. Inspired from 'RWBY Plays: R Modern Warfare' by BlueDemonofFire, and a few more reaction stories.
1. Birds Of A Feather

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or DMC. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Capcom.**

 **Welcome to my new story. This time, I will have team RWBY (and the others later) playing one of my favorite games, Devil May Cry 4, the Special Edition. Reason for doing so: Can't stop me from attending the Hype Train for DMCV!**

 **Before you go in, some fonts here to keep in mind:**

Normal story

 _In-game story and notes_

 **Important information**

The Creator (which is me)

*Sounds/Special actions*

 **Also, if you haven't my previous reaction story, then the cast I'm using is:** **After volume 3, just at the moment Ruby froze the Dragon, the cast then returned back to the past and fixed everything. Now team RWBY is in their Third Year.**

 **That's it, for now. Enjoy the first chapter, everyone!**

* * *

Ruby's POV

"I'm bored…" We're walking back from our last class, History one with Professor Port, after another 'pleasant' hour of hearing him talking about his glory days. At least, it's not as boring as the one we heard before, but it's still so long. And it's raining as well… what a day…

"Same, Sis. We should head back to our room and store our stuffs before heading for dinner." "Isn't it a little too soon, Yang?" "Tomorrow is Saturday, so I want to rest today so we could have energy for the weekend." "You have a point."

Blake walks ahead first and grabs the doorknob, then stops. I ask: "What's wrong?" She puts a finger on her lips to tell us to be quiet, then presses her cat ears on the door. We understand the signal, as we get closer and try to hear who could be in our room…

"Hey, where's the cable?" "There, on Weiss' bed." "Okay… here we go… that should do it. Do you think they would like this?" "Just another story to write. I think they would like it. Also we did promise to show them the fighting styles I used before." "You, to be exact." "Yeah… No wait, they want to know yours too." "Really?"

I'm having a big grin on my face. I turn to my sister to see the exact smile flashing. Same to Blake and Weiss as well. Now we have something to waste for the weekend. And it's something fun.

Without further waiting, we LOUDLY open the door and greet the people before us. One of them jumps up in surprise and both turn to see us. You could have mistaken them to be twin as they look exactly the same: short black hair, black eyes with glasses, round face. Their clothes are the only things differing them from each other: one of them always wears a white lab coat, while the other wears a black overcoat with black fedora and his cane's leaning on Blake's bed. Though, we have known them for a while, and we can always expect something new when we meet them.

"Hello, Kuro, T.O! Long time no see! What have brought you here?" I ask them excitedly, waiting for them to answer. And the former, after regaining his composure, gives us one: "Remember you react to your other selves before? This time, The Creator wants you to play a game we really like, and where our moves are from." Then we notice our TV being connected to his laptop, and the TV's showing the desktop screen… Yang smirks at him: "Did your wives know about this?" "They did, so don't try to blackmail me. Anyway, are you busy in this…" "WE HAVE ALL THE TIME WE NEED!" "*Smile* Alright then. Grab some popcorns, girls. This will be fun."

* * *

A bit later…

"Alright, Ruby, you will play this time." I squeal a bit in excitement. Then, he gives me a handheld of some kind. "What's this?" "It's a XBOX controller. I'm a keyboard user, but you should play the game with it, since it could avoid some problems keyboard users like me encountered." "Oh, okay…" "Let me start the game first." He taps on his laptop, for us to see him starting the game…

 _The game starts with 'CAPCOM PRESENTS', and someone wearing a grey cloak is walking on the street, with his black boot and blue coat of some kind being the only visible things, aside from his lower face. Then, while the words fading away, the scene changes into the scenario inside of a church, with an old Priest standing in the middle of the auditorium. Behind him is a large statue, laying its hands on a stone sword before it. The scene changes again to see a man with red cloak and a huge broadsword on his back, looking at the thunderous sky. It changes briefly to the man from the beginning, then to the old man holding his hands up and starting to pray, followed by the others in the church. The camera zooms closer to the face of the statue to see a man's face, with two horns positioned at two sides of its head and pointed down at the tips. Then, the man on the street moves his face up slightly…_

"Sorry, skip!" The screen suddenly slowly blacks out, as Kuro says that. Yang protests: "Hey! We're in the good part!" "Creator just told me, it contains a little spoiler, so I have to skip it. Don't want to ruin your fun." "Oh… okay then…" "So, how is it so far?"

Weiss comments: "Beautiful, I would say. The graphic looks very detailed for a game. We haven't reached that point yet." "Maybe it's because Atlas's focusing their technology to create defense methods for the world. If you want, you could ask General Ironwood to consider trying to have a little fund in here." "We will think about it."

"When can the game start?" "Well…"

 _The title 'Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition' appears on the screen, with an icon of a man swinging his sword there. I press a random button, as it says 'Press any button', and options appear for me to choose:_

 _Start_

 _PC Settings_

 _Performance Test_

 _Quit_

Kuro: "Press A to choose, Ruby. I already checked the settings and the performance test for you, so you don't need to…" I instantly press Start. "Okay then. *Smile* Too eager to hear me, huh?"

Weiss: "But why the fourth game already? What about the other three?" "One is the start, and…it's good, but not too good. Two gets a bit of complaints and disappointment. Three is the hardest one, so…"

 _Then these options:_

 _Play as Nero/Dante_

 _Play as Vergil_

 _Play as Lady/Trish_

 _Legendary Dark Knight_

 _Options_

 _Store_

Blake: "Why is there 'Store' at the end?" T.O: "The game had some updates back then. It's kind of 'Pay-to-win', but this game doesn't really need it."

"What should I choose?" Kuro: "Should be Nero and Dante. They are easy for beginners to play…" T.O: "Not Dante. Think again." "Still easy enough for them to understand." I follow his advice and press...

"Sorry, skip here fast." Kuro then presses again, making something go through very fast. "Spoilers. Also, I have chosen the Devil Hunter difficulty, which is normal for you. I don't believe you're that bad to play easy. And no automatic either."

Weiss: "Why no automatic?" "It could screw up your combos. And it's not fun, spamming one button."

"But would there be tutorials?" "I re-opened it, so don't worry."

* * *

 _The scene starts again, this time it shows a small road with black bags next to a trash car, with the normal logo of 'CAPCOM' appears. Then, a black smoke flies through and washes the words away, revealing the bigger road which has the view of the Opera House. Then, a man runs towards the direction in hurry. Although the face can't be seen, everyone can see his outfit being a long black and red coat, a red hood, black pants and boots._

Blake: "Um…where is his right arm?" Yeah, when he's running, we could see his left arm visible, but not his right. Kuro asks back: "Did you see a white line on his right shoulder?" We focus at that, and yes, there it is. Blake then knows what it is: "He's bandaging his right arm." "You will have a better view a bit later."

 _Then, a song starts, as the scene temporarily changes to the inside of the Opera House, where a lady in white dress with flower design is standing in the middle of the auditorium with light directly shining over her. It changes back to the running man, now with a clearer view on his front. The man looks young, about twenty years old, with white hair nearly reaching his shoulder. He has a wireless headphone on his neck, and now it's clear that he's wearing a sling covering his right arm. There is a red insignia on his coat's shoulder. In the man's left hand, everyone can see he's wearing two rings in his index and ring finger._

Yang whistles: "He's good-looking. But he's reminding me of Weiss for some reasons." "*Annoyed a bit* And why is that?" "His expression, kind of like you when you're not being friendly towards, like, everyone." "HEY! That's not me!" "It's true though, Weiss, especially when it was our first timeline." "Urgh…"

Blake: "So he's disabled? Kind of disappointing."

 _The scene changes again, and this time it zooms to the lady's face, to reveal her brown hair and brown eyes. She's also wearing a gold crown of some kind and earrings. She takes a look around the audience, then closes her eyes and starts singing…_

 _Meanwhile, the running man suddenly slows down and stops, as he's looking what's stopping him from reaching the place… a crowd of Scarecrows, jumping down from the rooftop to the place before him. Then, with no other words, he runs directly to them, with some of them jumping directly to him…_

Is he trying to fight all of them WITHOUT weapons?

 _With momentum, he spear-kicks one of them, crashing it into the others. He punches the one on his right with his left knuckle, sending some more crashing into the wall. One Scarecrow tries to hit him with its arm blade, but it's caught by the man, as he swings the thing away and grabs the handle the blade and uses it as the weapon. He starts slashing the demons, and to one point, his shadow on the wall resembles the icon in the game title._

"Wow, he's so strong! And his pose is like in the title! So that means this is the main character, right?" T.O: "One of the five playable, yes."

Weiss: "This game has five playable characters?" "You're expecting more?" "Well, kind of. Our world has a few teams as main, right?" "Well… yes. But you're in a show, not in a game." "With cinematic like this, I would still think it has more."

Blake: "But if he's the main one, then why did we see him with his right arm before?" Kuro: "A bit spoiler, you will see soon."

 _The woman briefly stops as the music starts the melody part. She then looks at one particular direction, to see an empty seat. Slightly disappointed, she starts singing again…_

Yang: "So she's waiting for him, huh?" Kuro: "How can you say so?" "It's common in films. The guy running late a bit because of something, and then trying to make his girlfriend happy by buying her something during the way to the date place." "That… now you say it, yeah, it happens a lot."

 _It returns to the man fighting his way through the Scarecrows… in slow motions, while the lady's song keeps going…_

Kuro: "Oh, and there's something fun here: There are a lot of slow motions here." "That's fun?" "Isn't now fun?" "*Watching the fight* You have a point there."

Yang: "*Whistle* Still though, he can do all of those moves with just his left arm… maybe I should try to do that sometimes." "Yang, no." "Come on, it's fun! I could just wrap my right arm on my back and whoa-la!" "Oh…I thought you… never mind."

 _When the fight's over, the man immediately rushes towards the Opera House again, with the Scarecrows falling down to the ground and burst into dust..._

 _The song's over, everyone's clapping their hands to congrats the young lady for the success. The lady just nods lightly and turns to the same spot, and gasps a bit in surprise that the man's there, smiling at her, causing her to be slightly embarrassed but still smile at him happily._

Aw, isn't that cute? "SO, can we play now?" "Nope. Sorry, but the opening is not done yet." "Really? It's that long?" "Comparing to Metal Gear series, this is nothing."

 _The camera returns back to the outside, still facing the Opera House, and flies up… and when it stops…_

"Um, who is that?" I ask the question as I point to the person for everyone to see. All we can see is his white hair, red coat and the sword… oh: "Was he the one looking at the thunderous sky?" T.O nods.

* * *

 _A 'Now loading' moment later_

" _Two thousand years ago…" The old Priest is standing behind a half-circle table, as he starts the ceremony speech: "the Dark Knight, Sparda, turned against his demon brethren, and took up his sword for the sake of mankind. Though, despite his brave efforts in our names, I fear some have forgotten the truth of that great sacrifice. If the events of that terrible time to reoccur, the fusing of both demonic and human realms, we, weak humans, would have no means by which to oppose our submission."_

 _During the speech, the man can't sit still in his chair, as he shuffles around his seat multiple times, causing distraction from a nearby follower, and earning a glare from the leader of the Order of the Sword. Then the lady comes and wants to say something, but stops herself as the man puts one of the headphone's ears over his. Then, when she looks down, she sees a blue box wrapped by two blue ribbons. The lady looks at the man thankfully, as he just smiles in return and puts the headphone fully over his ears. She sits down next to him, as the speech continues: "And so I ask you to unite! And pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us, our gracious Savior would shelter us from the storm. Let us pray." The Priest starts the praying, followed by the others…_

Blake: "That's interesting. A Demon turning its back to save humanity?" Kuro: "You?" "*Blush* Not the same." "Similarity." "Fine, you win."

Weiss: "The more we see it… the more he's like me. Damn it Yang." "Hey! I say what I see. Though, you wouldn't make much noises than him." "That's true."

 _Looking around, seeing that everyone's praying, the man just sighs, puts down his headphone to his neck and stands up. The lady sees that as she whispers: "Nero, what's wrong?"_

"So this guy's name is Nero? The other guy must be Dante, then."

 _The man answers: "I'm outta here." "But it's not over yet…" "All this preaching's putting me to sleep." The man then walks away, forcing the lady to stand up and try to pull him back to his seat…_

Yang: "Then why bother coming here anyway?" T.O: "Listen to the lady singing?" "Oh yeah. Love."

 _Only for the man to stop a bit, as he notices his right arm starts glowing…_

Blake: "That doesn't look good…"

 _Then he looks up to the rooftop, followed by the lady, and sees the man in red crashing through the glass window, landing right on the table. The man looks up and meets the Priest's face, who now recognizes the person before him. Then, with a swift move, the man pulls out a pistol and…_

The gun shot echoes through the room in-game, and our room as well. We sit there, our expression turns shocked like the ones witnessing the assassinate in the game. And it's a confirmed kill, when the assassin turns his face towards the camera, to show the blood of the priest on his face. Why…why did he just shoot an 'innocent' man right at the face? Even IF the Priest…

Yang: "Okay, we saw this case before, but it's still terrified. Shooting an old man right in the middle of a ceremony… so that red guy's the bad… nope, can't be. He's like you here, Kuro, just a little better." "Yeah. Remembered about my greatest trick on Remnant?" "Yep."

Weiss: "But still, in front of everyone?" T.O: "He's not exactly a subtle type of a guy."

" _YOUR HOLINESS!" The leader shouts as he and his soldiers draw out their swords and circle around the scene. The citizens start running away in fear, but Nero stands still while protecting the lady. The assassin looks at the soldiers before him, then starts his 'rampage' by kicking one in the stomach and slashing the others. With the fight going, Nero finally takes the decision to pull the lady to the exit, but she accidentally drops the gift, which then gets stepped by a running citizen. She tries to get it back but Nero stops her and continues pushing her towards the line of people._

"That gift is probably ruined…" "Don't worry, it isn't. And you will know what it is in the next mission."

Yang: "This game has missions?" "Each stage is called mission."

 _The leader has reached to the Priest's body, to see the damage has been done. "No…" He says in defeat, knowing that the Priest is dead…_

 _With his slaughter done, the assassin looks at the leader who's holding the Priest's corpse, and he slowly walks towards them. The lady sees it and runs back, shouting the man's name: "Credo!" "Kyrie!" Nero looses his grip on her, he turns back and tries to call her back. Meanwhile, one soldier survives, not for long, and tries to backslash the assassin, but he feels it and swings his broadsword back, pushing the soldier right at Kyrie and causing her to fall on the ground. She then looks up and sees the man, but he doesn't look directly at her but rather somewhere else._

Yang: "For an assassin, he takes time to kill her…" Kuro: "Not really. A lot of assassins have a rule, and it's to not kill anyone else aside from your target." "Like Neo and Roman?" "Somewhere along their lines. Besides, have we seen anytime they kill someone?" "How about the crew on the General's ship that contained the main server controlling all Atlas automatic units?" "… I stand corrected."

 _Thinking that Kyrie's in danger, Nero runs directly to them, shouts in anger which causes the assassin to turn to him, jumps up and delivers two boots on the man's face. The assassin flies away, Nero touches the ground and pulls out a revolver, with two barrels, and shoots two bullets out, only for the assassin to recover quickly and slash the bullets, and he lands on the head of the statue with the sword stabbing through the head for him to gain balance. The man in red then sees Nero flying towards him, so he tries to pull his sword out, but Nero just kicks it deeper into the statue. The two then jump away and stand on each arm of the statue while pointing their guns, in the assassin's case there are two magnum pistols, towards each other._

"That's…so cool! But why does Nero have a revolver which has two barrels? That is a waste of bullets." "Two shots, one for breaking the armor, the other is to reach the target. But last I checked, he can actually shoot one bullet with it."

" _Nero!" Kyrie tries to stand up, and calls her 'boyfriend', as she plans to run towards him but then she's stopped by the leader of the Order. Nero answers back, not taking his eyes out of his opponent: "Kyrie! Go with your brother and get outta here!" The assassin looks down just a bit before regaining his focus. The leader, Credo, shouts: "I will return with help! You stall him until then!" The duo gets out, along with some soldiers carrying the Priest's corpse away from the scene. Now, the Opera House is empty…_

" _I won't hold my breath." After throwing the headset away, Nero fires one bullet out of his revolver. Seeing the bullet going, the man in red ducks and then jumps as the second bullet is shot to where he was standing. Nero jumps up and uses his legs to wrap around the man's torso to gain stability. After a few shooting-and-dodging, Nero throws the man back to the status's head, then dive-kicks into the sword to make it bounce off and try to hit the man. Of course, the person sees that coming as he dodges, grabs the sword back and slashes down to Nero, who raises his gun to block it. But due to the position he's in and his opponent's power, Nero loses his balance and falls to the space between the main statue and the stone sword. Once stopping his fall, Nero points his gun up and shoots the man, who dodges and then lands on the hands of the statue. Nero sees the opportunity and pushes the stone sword out of the hand, making it fall down. Though, the man's unfazed, and watches as Nero runs up to him and shoots a single bullet out, which he dodges. Before the sword fully reaches the ground, the two fighters jump away from it and from each other. When both of them land, Nero raises his gun up again, and says: "You got a jacked up notion of fair play pal, and it's beginning to piss me off." And with that, the screen turns black._

My smile just spreads wider every second passed through the fight. Even Weiss agrees: "I know we have seen our own fights before, but to see them in the right view, that's something else. And it's not the real actions yet." And Kuro adds more: "By the way, I think you have recognized it, but I will say it: this game is a hack-and-slash, so you're going to combo, a lot."

"And Nero's fighting with one hand only! I really hope his right arm will heal up in no time!" Oh, how wrong you are, Ruby.

* * *

 _Mission 1: Birds Of A Feather_

 _Face off against the mysterious assassin!_

"Power up?" T.O: "You're going to buy stuffs in the future. But we can't do anything, not now at least. So just press the first option."

 _Mission Start_

 _The mission starts with Nero and the assassin being a distance away from each other. Then, the tutorial starts showing up:_

 _Move (Left Stick)_

 _Your character will move in the direction you press Left Stick. Depending on how hard you press Left Stick, they will either walk or run._

Yang just smirks and jokes: "You have to push them to make them run? How fun…" And she earns a knock on the head from Kuro. "Don't make that kind of joke." "Hey, I thought we passed that point?"

Blake: "But why putting this?" "Style point." "Wait, that counts?" "No, that's us seeing it as one."

 _Gun Attack (X)_

 _Repeatedly press X to fire your equipped gun. You can also fire your gun while in mid-air._

With that done, the gameplay truly starts, as the assassin suddenly bows down, gesturing like a butler. I'm a bit hesitating here, as I ask Kuro: "Um, does he have Aura? Or he will dodge…" "You're thinking why he's doing so, right? He's taunting you." And the hesitation is gone, as I turn back to the screen. "Taunting? Oh you just made a mistake, mister."

 _Aiming his gun, Nero starts shooting his opponent. All shots hit the mark, and after an amount of bullets, the assassin staggers back a bit. Then, deciding to stop taunting, he starts walking towards Nero. Seeing the danger coming in, Nero starts moving around while still constantly shooting his gun. After the fifth time being staggered, the man decides to be enough and pulls out his own guns, deflects any shots coming to him with his bullets._

Weiss: "Um…is this just me, or does he perfect deflect all the shots Ruby is shooting at him?" Kuro: "Yep. He is."

 _Jump (A)_

 _Press A to jump. You can also evade enemy attacks by jumping._

 _The man backflips one time, before shooting hails of bullets, starting from the right side of his to the left. By instinct, Nero jumps up to avoid the bullet lines. After three times, the assassin changes his tactics…_

 _Side Roll (While on the ground, press RB + sideways on Left Stick + A)_

 _By rolling sideways, you can evade an enemy's attack. When an enemy starts attacking, roll to the side while on the ground to avoid damage._

 _Nero, not noticing it, still jumps up to avoid the bullets. But this time the assassin shoots in the straight line, catching Nero in mid-air. The recoil of bullets keep Nero on the air for a while before the owner stops shooting, and Nero falls to the ground._

"Wait, what's RB button?" Kuro: "Right Bumper, Ruby." I look at the controller again, to see the bumper with 'RB' written on it. I sheepishly stuck my tongue out in embarrassment. This is going to take a while. "Though, even I made that mistake before, when I tested it out. I thought B was Back, and not Bumper." "And you earned a full barrage to the face." "Yep."

 _Not making the mistake twice, Nero dodges out of the bullets line while constantly shooting back. Then, his gun runs out of bullets. He flicks the cylinder out, drops the empty case out, then throws a moon-clip out, somehow, then with a swift move, he spins and lets the cylinder run right through the bullets, making them enter the right spot. Once the bullets are in place, he flicks the chamber back again and points his gun towards…_

"Wow, even with one arm, he can still reload the gun without assist? Cool!"

Weiss: "He probably has to practice a lot. Though, I'm more baffled about the fact you just shot, like about fifty bullets, and just now you reload." Kuro: "Game logic, Weiss." "I know, but I want to point it out."

Blake: "But both of them… who am I kidding? T.O showed us that by having Tyrian shooting through him and still fought like nothing happened." T.O: "Luckily you still remembered."

 _Only to see no one. Then he hears footsteps of the man appearing behind him. Looking back, he sees the assassin facing his back to him, with his sword still on his shoulder. Nero then smirks a bit as he says: "I guess this doesn't quite cut it." He then kicks the sword positioned behind of him up, and when it's falling, he grabs the handle and stabs it on the ground again, then revs it up. That causes the man's attention as he turns back. Nero: "What's the point of packing a sword like that if you aren't even gonna use it?" The man looks at his sword, thinks about it for a second, then mimics the action Nero just did with the sword. Nero then runs towards…_

 _Red Queen Combo A (While on the ground, press YYYY)_

 _Four quick slashes. Depending on the timing and number of Y presses, you can unleash a variety of devastating combos._

"NOW WE'RE IN THE MAIN PART!" I shout in excitement. It better be good like Kuro told us!

Kuro just chuckles at my reaction. "Calm down, Ruby. It's exciting, but you can't really do much in the beginning." I drop my shoulder down in disappointment. "Aw…" "Don't worry, we can fix it easily. Just enjoy what we have for now."

 _The two swing their swords down, but Nero manages to fling his opponent off-balance, and he lands four success hits on the man, the last one sending the man back._

 _High Roller (While on the ground, press RB + back on Left Stick + Y)_

 _Blast enemies into the air with an upward strike. Perform powerful techniques by using various commands._

Kuro: "An advice for this move, Ruby. If you tap Y, Nero will send his target off the ground. But if you hold it, he will follow the hit to the air, and you can try the Combo A in the air, though it will only have three hits." I nod after receiving his words…

 _Running towards the opponent, Nero swings his sword back-to-forth-to-upward, sending himself and the opponent to the air. He uses the momentum to swing three more strikes, but none of them hits…_

Yang: "Kuro? Didn't you just say to try combo in the air? If he drops that fast…" "Oops. Forgot he's the exception. He's the only one who drops fast enough so that you can't use normal combos in the air on him."

"Normal combos?" "More like basic combos. Once you finish the game, or the reviewers ask for it, will I show you some of the best combos videos I know."

 _After taking series of hits, the man in red counterattacks, forcing Nero to go to defense. After strikes and strikes, the assassin swats the sword out of Nero's hand, and thrusts his own sword towards his opponent. Seeing there's no other choice, Nero raises his right arm up…_

"NO DON'T DO THAT! YOU WILL LOST YOUR…" That one small moment causes me and Yang to stand up and shout to the screen. Weiss is a little bit worried, while Blake is biting her lips as well…

 _When the sword and the arm collides, they create a shockwave that causes all of the benches to fly away, and a bright light covers the whole screen. After that, the camera zooms in a bit, to show that the man in red looks at the person before him. He then subtly nods and says: "You got a trick up your sleeve."_

 _The camera turns to Nero… to show that, instead of a human arm, his right arm is red and reptile-like, with a blue light glowing in his palm and fingers, and the color runs along the front side of his forearm. The head of the broadsword has sunk a bit into the arm, but Nero shows no pain on his face. Upon hearing his opponent saying, he retorts back: "I thought the cat has your tongue."_

Apparently Blake does have our tongues, as we hang our mouths in shock because of the revelation. His arm was never broken at all, and he just hid it so nobody knew what…

"For your information…" Kuro speaks up, nearly all of us snap to him except Blake who's already looking at him for explanation. "His arm was normal, until a point in his past. And yeah, that's a demon's arm." Then T.O says: "Until this point, I'm seeing a little bit of similarities between you and this game. Blake because of covering your secrets, Weiss because of your characters, Yang because of… I won't say it, you just proved it earlier. And Ruby because of the love of crazy weapons."

Weiss is a bit upset after T.O gave out the explanation. "He and I are not…" "You will see in the future."

Yang just crossed her arms before her before pouting: "Don't speak about it again. My pride still hurt after Adam chopped off my arm." "Sorry. But hey, at least it won't happen again."

" _But if it's a trick you looking for…" His knuckle clutches harder. "Then try this!" With an arm swing, he throws the assassin out of him, then lifts up the stone sword with the spectral arm. Not looking up immediately, the assassin slowly stands up. "Looks like you two, are a…" When he looks up and sees what's coming to him, he moves his head slightly back to avoid the stone sword coming to his head. He then looks back to admire the damage the sword just caused to the statue. After that, he looks back to Nero, who's brushing the dust out of his hands. "Hate to interrupt, but I wanna wrap this show up before the cavalry arrives."_

"That arm makes me feel a little uneasy… BUT IT IS SO COOL TO SEE ITS POWER!" I just jump in place, excited about two things: first, Nero is not disabled and is capable to fight with all he got. And second, a new weapon I can mimic in the future!

"Speaking about mimicking…" "Don't read my thoughts like that, T.O." "Sorry. Anyway, did you rebuild any of our weapons?" "Yang did try to add the claws like Yellow Heart and make it retractable, but so far, not very well. Weiss didn't change her weapon, but she did learn to call out a secondary sword from Dust when necessary. I'm planning to add a second blade for Crescent Rose, but it's still in blueprint. Blake, though…" The Faunus blushes: "Don't mention it." "Yeah, designing another weapon after…" "DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!"

 _Buster (Press B near an enemy. Can be performed in mid-air)_

 _You can grab an enemy with the Devil Bringer and toss them away like a cheap toy. Depending on your enemy, the throw will vary._

We giggle at the description. 'Toss them away like a cheap toy'? Looks like we're going to see a lot of cool moments with the arm.

 _Running towards the man in red, Nero summons his spectral arm and grabs him, then slams him hard to the ground, causing it to break on impact. The man tries to avoid a few times by jumping up, but Nero follows and catches him in mid-air before doing the same thing. After a few slams, the man attacks back, but Nero casually uses his demon arm to grab the blade and throws both of them away, the weapon and the owner. But, being as stylish as he is, the assassin lands right on a bench, and with momentum it crashes into a bunch of them behind it, then stops. And the man just sits there like nothing happen. With his right leg positioned on top of his left, the man points his sword to Nero. "So you're looking to play, huh? Alright, then I guess I got some time to kill…" Nero, seeing that he's clearly taunting him, just looks at the nearby sword and picks it up. "Tough guy, huh? Well…" He kicks one of the benches to the assassin's location, who jumps up and lets the bench crashing into the cluster behind him. With Nero jumping up as well, the two clash their swords two times before the man lands on the ground and looks back… to see Nero balancing himself on a bench, on top of the cluster of benches. "I think I will have to take you down a couple notches." "Whatever you say, kid." Is the man's answer. And with that, Nero jumps off the seat…_

* * *

Yang asks in wonder: "Have we ever fought someone who could keep up with us while still being stylish like these two? Because I REALLY want to know how it feels to be like them."

Kuro: "Hm… how about your Adam? Maybe he will be interested." Blake shakes his head. "I don't think he would do so. Being a little bit… towards human." "They aren't." "They look exactly the same. Except Nero who has a demon arm. But you get my point."

T.O then warns me: "Also Ruby, better be prepared to dodge, a lot." "Huh?" "Remember about us saying about stylish? This game WILL grade you about that. Meaning, combos, dodges, and such." "REALLY?"

 _Nero starts shooting his opponent, but all of his shoots are stopped in mid-air by the counter-shooting. Not faltering, he keeps the pace while getting closer to the assassin. Some of the bullets bounce off each other and break the benches nearby…_

Kuro: "Oh and Ruby? Break all those benches." "Wait why?" *Orb obtained sound* "That's why."

 _Red Orb: A magic red stone of crystallized demon blood. Offer it to the gods to earn new power._

Weiss: "So it will be this game's currency?" T.O: "One of them."

Yang: "I think there should only be one of them. More than that is…" Kuro: "Then you're a bit wrong. That happened in the third version, and it's a hell of a trip to 'farm' those orbs up. And the things to buy were stupidly expensive."

Blake: "But why would there be 'demon blood' in benches?" Kuro: "That's game logic. Don't ask."

 _When the two is close enough, both of them swing their swords, and one more time, Nero gains the advantage, as he does a successful Combo A on the assassin. Jumping back, the assassin shoots out a line of bullets, luckily Nero sees it in time and dodges to his left. The back-and-forth shooting re-occurs, with Nero trying to get near._

"The slashing does more damages than bullets…" Kuro: "Hack-and-slash, Ruby. Bullets won't do much. Not until later on."

 _However, the same thing doesn't happen, as the assassin gets the upper hand and slashes Nero three times. After waking up, Nero sees the man starting to taunt him with his "Come on!". A bit angry, Nero runs towards and uses the spectral arm to lift the man up, but the man breaks out. The two then clashes three times before Nero uses his arm to block the hit. "Not so fast." He then throws the man to the back, causing…_

Blake: "Three and a half out of ten health bars? How strong is that move?" T.O: "Not only that move, but ALL Busters from that arm. That demon arm is the strongest weapon in the game, if you compare all one-hit moves in game. And I mean one-hit, not counting the Distorted moves, okay guys?" He's saying that last line to you, readers.

 _Nero then runs up to him again, and does the Combo A. However, to the third strike, Nero swings his sword up, sending the assassin to the air, and grabs him when he falls down. This time the man in red doesn't react fast enough, as Nero slams him to the ground, 'ending the fight'._

* * *

I stare at the black screen. "Wait, that's it?" Kuro just laughs at my confusion. "The first mission is a tutorial, Ruby. It's just to show how this game works. Also, there's still a small cutscene before this mission truly ends."

 _Concentrating his power, Nero throws a powerful punch towards the man in red, sending him flying. The man tries to gain balance, but Nero has already reached to him as he grabs his leg, stopping the flight. Using his left hand to stop the man's right arm, Nero brings his demon arm up and punches the man to the ground, despite his effort to block it with his free hand. The sudden move makes the man lose grip of his sword, as it flies away and stabs to the ground. And with that, Nero starts punching the man in the face repeatedly. Despite all of that, the man doesn't attack back, however, after a few hits, his left arm…_

Weiss shouts in surprise: "That man has a demon arm as well?" "Well…" Kuro starts, then stops with: "That's for the future to…" And with that, his head gets encased in ice. From the inside, he just pouts: "That's not cool, Weiss." "I'm just sick of you two, hiding stuffs and such."

Yang just laughs it off and punches the ice away. "That's what you get. Luckily this is just the beginning, Kuro. It will be worse in the future if you keep this up." "Duly noted."

 _Then, Nero grabs the man's collar and throws him to the statue, along with his sword as well. And… the sword stabs through its owner's chest and pins him there. The man's head then hangs down, along with his limbs, and then… he's not moving at all._

Blake just shakes her head disapprovingly. "You know, it could be a shock moment, if we haven't seen Winter stabbed T.O before." "Um…" Blake turns to see my 'a little shocked' face. "Oh. You forgot, or…" "*Nervous laugh* I did. I really though he died there."

Yang: "That death fake-out won't work for a second time." Kuro: "Hey, that death was recorded before us. The developers had that idea before us."

 _Nero thinks it's over, and he turns back and plans to go out… "Getting better…" Hearing the familiar voice, he turns back in surprise and sees the person whom he just killed… casually raising his head up and speaking. "I would even go as far as to say that I underestimated your…" He then starts pushing him out, with the sword still in his torso. "…abilities." Once the sword's out, he touches to the ground with his feet without problems. With a little surprise on his face, Nero asks cautiously: "You aren't human, are you?"_

Weiss: "Well, you saw him being stabbed through his sword, and he's standing right before you now with no show of being 'dead'. I would put 'human' to the bottom of the 'possible' list. And don't point at us, we have Aura to protect, not to heal." That causes Kuro to slowly lower his finger down, which is prepared to point to Weiss.

 _The man just sighs and starts pulling the sword out of his body. "We're the same… you and… I…" Once he has done it, he lets the sword point to the ground, then uses his left hand to gesture to someone. "And them…" Nero follows the hand… and sees one of the soldiers without his helmet…_

I cringe a bit when I see the expression, and the face. "That doesn't look good… is this because of the assassin's attacks, or…" T.O: "No, that's his real face. Though, we're a bit wondering if that's a demon in disguise, or…" Kuro stops him: "Stop a bit there, man. That's a bit of spoilers." "*Thinking again* Right, it is."

" _Though…" Hearing the voice from the above, he turns back to see no one, then looks up to see the assassin's already on the rooftop. "I suspect you carry something different from the others." Nero shouts back: "What are you talking about?" "You will come to learn the meaning soon enough. But… business beckons." The assassin then walks away, causing Nero to shoot his gun to the rooftop. "HEY!" A second later, the assassin returns with a salute: "Adios, kid." And then he runs away._

"*Giggle* That kind of action is more like Kuro than T.O." Kuro: "*Laugh* Yeah, we won't deny that."

 _The cavalry arrives, and Nero hides his arm from plain sight while looking up to the rooftop, wondering about the assassin's words. Then… the camera stops, and then the screen gets holed by bullets before breaking down, and it then shows Nero blocking the man's attack with his spectral arm. And the result comes out:_

 _Mission clear. Devil Hunter_

 _Clear time: 00:00:49 S_

 _STYLISH pts. 334 B_

 _ORBS FOUND: 640 (80%) A_

 _Bonus & Penalty: NO ITEM_

 _Devil Hunter Rank: 5438 A NEW RECORD_

I'm slightly disappointed at the result screen. "My style is only B? I could have done more than that." Kuro: "Sorry, but that's nearly impossible with just High Roller and Buster to gain style. Maybe you can get Devil Hunter S Rank if you didn't get hit. You will gain bonus if you can keep your health full all the time." With that, I smile up: "Well then, guess I will replay it a few times. Do you mind?" "Not really. Besides, we have time skip, so try to be familiar with the controller first."

Weiss then points out something on the screen: "Hey, what's that thing in blue and red?" T.O: "If you want to know, Ruby, press A." I do so…

 _Proud Soul_

 _Soul filled with the pride of noble blood. Indispensable when boosting one's abilities._

Kuro explains: "This is the second, and the last currency of this game. While Red Orb is used to buy items, Proud Soul is used to upgrade your skills, so that you can use and combine for combos."

 _Using the Proud Souls acquired upon completion of a mission will allow you to obtain new skills. While Proud Souls must be expended to obtain new skills, they can be returned would you decide to unlearn these skills. Skills can be obtained on the Mission Start screen, as well as at Divinity Statues found during missions._

"Divinity Statues?" Kuro: "Think of them as in-game shops. You can trade Red Orbs and Proud Souls there to get what you need." A bit of silence. "So you girls, your thought?"

Weiss: "Interesting. The actions, while it's not much now, are showed enough for us to get hooked in it."

Blake: "The same. And the atmosphere change is right on spot, like when Nero revealed his demon arm."

Yang: "And don't forget the music. The developers of the game have done very well in putting the right music in the right scene. It gave us the hype to play forward."

"And the characters as well. Nero is cool, despite his rash actions. That assassin as well, being cool and stylish in a fight."

Kuro and T.O nod at our answers, then the former says: "Well, you will see more in the game. For now, should we head out for dinner first? Maybe we can call sir Monty to join our fun."

* * *

 **Mission 1: Completed!**

 **That's the first mission for you folks. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also, counting this story, I will have two stories updating in the same time. So expect the story run a bit slow, since I'm also trying to fight 'like an amateur' to make sure I get some of the info right. About the result, I'm combining with my own gameplay AND some of the playthroughs on Youtube to give out an 'okay' result for Ruby, because I'm NOT going to delete my data and farm again -,-.**

 **See you in the next chapters, my readers!**


	2. La Porte De L'Enfer

**Sorry for the long wait. I have some studies that need my full attentions. So when it's over, for now, I can return to my stories without much troubles (except my current unfortunate problems).**

 **For the reviews: T** **hank you very much, lolrus555 and guest for giving me your thoughts about the story. This is my answer:**

 **1\. Thanks for the reminder of the main focus of this story. During the time I wrote it, I forgot this story is not following my main storyline. I will fix that in this chapter.**

 **2\. About dialogue problems: I was testing the way I wrote in the first chapter to see if you like it. Turned out, it's not. So I will return it to the way it should be.**

 **3\. Scripted dialogues and mixing structures: Well... I will try to change, but I'm not abandoning the way completely. I want to separate the game and Remnant, but if you still don't like it after this chapter, I will write chapter 3 in different way.**

 **4\. My grammar: That's something that requires more time to fix. My vocab and knowledge of English are limited (sometimes I can visualize it, but I can't express it), so... hope you can understand this for me.**

 **Also, team RWBY can ACTUALLY read your reviews, so don't be afraid to ask them anything you want.**

 **And I think you want to talk about team RWBY being OOC here, lolrus555. It's because I didn't use the normal RWBY cast. The one I'm using has suffered through volume 3 once, then got pulled off their old world to my other story, then returned and renewed their life. SO, their ages are mostly doubled in mental. That causes their lines to NOT be as 'pure and innocent' as the other stories. And that's why it restrains me a bit to keep up with the characters' personalities.**

 **Also, T.O will explain some mechanics in more appropriate moments than just the beginning of the missions or before fighting the bosses. You know, to dodge spoilers.**

 **With that out of the way, let's begin Mission 2!**

* * *

"So he's not joining us now?" T.O nods. After our dinner, Kuro said that he needed to go somewhere. But when we returned to our room, T.O revealed the reviews to us.

T.O explains: "It's the best way, since we're not the main characters here. You are. Though, I will go now, but I will still be there to observe, so don't hesitate to ask. But try to limit it, since the reviewers don't like us talking for you."

Weiss: "That's understandable. If there is a problem we can't solve, we will call you." T.O salutes and disappears.

After picking our comfortable spots, and this time Zwei and the Zergling plushie sitting at both of my sides, I press Continue...

 _Cutscene starts, with Credo observing the damage inside the Opera House, with disappointment clearly written on his face. Meanwhile, Nero notices Kyrie pulling a case of sort towards him. It's as big as herself, and definitely very heavy given the way she's pulling with difficulty, with the insignia printed on it._

Weiss: "Shouldn't one of the soldiers carry it instead of her? She's not even with them... if I am right."

 _Nero walks up to her and holds the case. "You brought this here for me?"_

 _Kyrie: "Credo requested. She yearns for your touch."_

Yang smirks at the statement. "Does that sound like someone we know?"

I grab Zergling's tail, who turns back to being motionless, and throws him right at her face, while my own face turns red. "YANG! That's not funny!"

Yang just puts the plushie down casually and teases me back: "Hey, I didn't say anything about you. You admitted it." I pout, knowing that I just fell into her joke.

Blake: "Then, the case contains Nero's weapon. Do you think his will be different from the other soldiers?"

Weiss just chuckles at the thought: "For a main protagonist? Definitely."

Yang: "Also, I think that answered your previous question: maybe Credo can only trust his sister to get his soon-to-be brother-in-law."

 _Nero thanks the girl and lies the case down to the floor and opens it. "Thanks. The blade's the best battle companion a swordman could wish for."_

 _During the time Nero assembling his weapon, Kyrie looks around to find something...and sees it being at the far side of the room. She finds what she's looking for: Nero's gift to her. It's a necklace designed after a golden four-winged angel with a red crystal in the middle._

We all smile and relieve the gift is not broken.

 _"Fortuna Castle, huh?" Nero asks Credo back._

 _"That's what the witnesses said._

 _The screen turns back to Nero and his sword, which he points the tip to the ground. The sword looks bigger than the normal ones, and paints mostly black and red. When he revs the handle of the sword, it lets out some smoke and fire and roars up like a motorbike. "Guy just came from Hell, he's gotta hit up a couple tourist sites."_

Weiss comments: "That design... is unique. Putting the revving system inside of a sword, and using Fire Dust..."

"I'm pretty sure they don't use Dust, Weiss."

Weiss answers back: "I know. Just want to make it easier to understand."

Yang: "Though, I'm curious how that will help him. I mean, we can see that it will increase his attack damages, if the resource inside the sword works the same as Fire Dust. But if that's that, then it sounds a bit boring."

Blake: "Maybe momentum?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Blake: "Because, normally there's another handle balancing it on the ride, the bike moves forward when you rev. However, if there's no place to balance... it would just spin around, right?"

"... So he could swing his sword around him faster?" "Precisely."

Yang says in surprise: "I didn't know you know about the revving that much."

Blake: "That's just a guess. It could be more than we thought."

 _A bit angered by his words, Credo scowls: "You jest so lightly in a time of crisis?" He turns back to see Nero with his sword ready on his shoulder. Remembering who he is talking to, he drops the matter and orders: "You must capture him."_

 _Nero answers: "Trust me. I'll get it done."_

 _Kyrie is worried about the situation her 'friend' is going into. "Please, be careful. You still haven't recovered."_

 _"There's no time and duty calls." Nero turns back to see his gift already around his girl's neck, fitting perfectly to her look. He continues: "Can't pass on an emergency."_

Yang whistles: "The boy's about to do it..."

 _"I must return to the Headquarters and report."_

Yang groans: "You party-pooper, Credo."

 _Nero and Kyrie plan to continue their conversation, but then an earthquake occurs. Credo notices that too, and the three start heading out of the Opera House._

* * *

 _When they reach the last steps of the stone stairs, a citizen tries to run up to them and ask for their helps. However, one of the Scarecrows reaches to him and stabs its sword right through the body, causing Kyrie to hide behind Nero to avoid watching further scenes. The Scarecrow drags the person back a bit, then throws him away exactly like a ragdoll. Then, all breaks lose as more citizens run away from afar trying to reach the exit, as more of the demons jump off from the buildings and slash anything they can see moving._

 _Nero comments while protecting Kyrie: "Is this him?"_

 _Credo, instead of a yes or no, answers: "I... I'm not sure."_

"If that's us, we would instantly point our fingers towards the assassin for making this mess."

Weiss: "Yeah, like that trainwreck when we thought Roman was the one leading the operation."

Blake: "He and us are different. Though, do you think why he didn't give out a clear answer?"

Yang: "Maybe it's because... they know the assassin before-hand?"

Weiss: "Maybe so. But then, we know Roman being a person easily manipulating anyone by his words alone."

"Yang does have a point. We will know soon enough."

 _Seeing Kyrie being scared, Nero walks towards the crowd. "Credo, take care of Kyrie. I got this." With one rev, he runs directly to the demons and slashes them up, managing to save some of the citizens._

 _As he continues his own fight, Credo's leading people to the escaping entrance. "We must evacuate the residents back to Headquarters. Report back as soon as you can." And he emphasizes his last order to Nero: "And BE CAREFUL!"_

 _"I got it already!" Nero takes a small moment to return the answer and then continues with his job._

Yang: "I like that kind of cockiness. Also, Weiss, was you like that when Winter trained you?"

Weiss: "Don't compare me to him. Also, no."

 _After Credo also orders her to run, she starts heading out, but then notices a small boy standing there crying. Some of the Scarecrows notice him and slowly walk up to the boy. Kyrie uses her body to cover the boy, as the demons jump up and aim their blades to the two... and they get slashed away by Nero._

 _And he immediately shouts back to Kyrie: "Go! Get outta here!"_

 _Seeing that they're safe, Kyrie leads the boy to the exit. Seeing that they're out of sight, Nero moves his right sleeve up to reveal the Devil Bringer and he taunts the Scarecrows. "Not so fast..."_

Blake: "That's kind of logic-breaking right there."

"What logic breaking?"

Blake: "You notice the point-end of that arm? Rolling up is easy, but when you roll down, there has to be some visuals of that, which could raise up some questions."

Weiss: "That's game-logic, and we're not going to argue with that."

Yang: "Like when we heard about Gamindustri?"

Weiss: "Somewhere along the line."

 _Nero then grabs a wooden leg of a Scarecrow, then spins him around and catches some others into the momentum, and throws them to the gate of the exit. The stone falls down and blocks the way off, preventing the demons from going that way. He then swings his sword and catches some of them in the blade, and with two revs, he dashes forward and cuts the demons in half. He sees some of them before him, and he thrusts the sword forward and through them, then flips the sword so the blade's facing the sky and revs again. That causes the blade to move up and cut the demons, and with momentum, it hits the ground and cuts a deep line on the stone floor. Feeling a Scarecrow behind him, he jumps up and stabs it to the ground, and revs the sword again. This time it helps him surf on the ground, with the previous demon as the board, and after a round around the fountain, he hits the demons and sends them to another gate, closing all the way that could lead to the Headquarter._

 _And after that being done, he observes the scene before him one more time then says: "This baby sure can pack a punch."_

"THAT'S SO COOL!" I shout in excitement after witnessing how Nero deals with those demons without problems. If he's in Remnant, he could surely be one of the best Huntsmen ever!

Yang agrees with me: "That's sick as Hell! Especially how he uses that revving thing in his sword, dashing and surfing around the field! Hey, Ruby, maybe you can repiicate that into Crescent Rose."

"Nah, I will pass that, the bullets recoils helped me enough. But that could be a great idea..."

Weiss has an amused look on her face, but then drops a bit: "That scene feels like when Grimm attacks a village... and Credo and Nero are the Huntsmen..."

I squeal a bit at how similar we're thinking: "You have the same idea with me!"

Blake: "Do you think those things are weaker, or stronger than Grimm?"

Yang: "I think they're weaker, since they're made of cloth... I think."

"Nero's punches work before, so..."

* * *

 _Mission 2: La Porte De L'Enfer_

 _Head for Fortuna Castle!_

All of us are confused at the name of the mission. Yang asks: "Um, Weiss, do you know what that means?" "No clue. I have never seen that kind of language in anywhere of Remnant."

"Well then...T.O, can you help us translating it?"

T.O: 'It's 'The Gate Of Hell' in French." We shiver a bit at the name.

Blake: "That sounds a little creepy."

"But the game's name is 'Devil May Cry', so there's no way Hell doesn't exist there."

Yang: "We do have... do we have Hell in Remnant?"

Weiss: "Only Kuro and his partner can find them, apparently."

Then I remember about: "Hey, we passed the first level! Let's check if we can buy anything!" With that, I press Power Up...

And we're marveled at the variety of skill sets of the game. Also, we find out that Nero's sword is called Red Queen, and his revolver is Blue Rose. After we look through all the abilites and skills, we discuss which skill to purchase, since we have less than two hundred Proud Souls.

Weiss: "I think Streak is a good option here. That could help him reaching the enemies in no time, and can deal damage during it."

Blake: "I agree. Then maybe Speed next, since I feel the character's walk is a bit slow."

Yang: "How about Split? He could reach the ground faster than falling normally."

"So Streak is first?" All nod their heads. I purchase it... and we find out the prices of everything else increase. I nervously say: "Um... did I just make a bad choice?"

Yang: "Nah, don't worry. We will get all of them eventually. Though, the prices for items are so spicy..."

Blake: "I think there are more 'breakable' stuffs in the game, so we can gain Red Orbs fast enough..."

* * *

From this point, if it's the gameplay part, then I will use current player's perspective instead of saying Nero over and over. But the main POV is still Ruby's.

We start the mission, and I'm standing in the way between the fountain and the Opera House. Then, there are more hints about maps and lock-on button, the later we can already guess after the first mission.

"Okay, let's test the new skill." I press RB and walk slowly to one of the Scarecrows then press Y, and use Streak on it, dealing damage and send it away a bit. "Knock back? *Grunt* That sucks a bit." After three Streaks, it stops bouncing away due to 'invisible wall', and I hit it with combo A and kill it, earning me a small amount of Red Orbs. And since another one's right next to me, I High Roller it to the air, and unlike Dante, I could hit it three times and send it to the ground with the last hit. Falling to the ground, I Buster it to finish the job, with a satisfied 'SLAM DUNK!'. With the last one being further away, I Streak a few times to reach it and combine combo A and Buster to kill it.

Pausing a bit, we look up at the Red Orb counting and see it raising to above thousand, due to the fact we did break a few objects during the fight. During the time I find all of the stuffs and break them, Weiss says: "That Streak disadvantage is not going to be fun."

Yang: "There will be a way to cancel it... or just hit them until they're stuck between Ruby and the wall."

Noticing Blake having her 'thinking' face, I ask: "What's wrong?" "It's... Ruby, if we find them again, lock on and hit once, then run back."

Weiss: "Why? You saw something?" "Maybe, I'm not too sure."

After I can confidently say that I wrecked everything (even trash cans can be broken), we enter into the only door accessible, according to the map. Then, a small cutscene appears, showing the room I just entered... and it stops at a Gold Orb.

Weiss: "Isn't it a bit too high..." After reading the hint. "Never mind."

Due to the reading before and after obtaining the Orb, we know that we have a Revive item now. Convenience.

Yang: "If items are going to lay around and let us get it, then why do we even need to buy in Power Up?"

Blake: "I think the items are not going to be that much to find in the map."

"Kay then..." Barrels breaking in the first floor, and boxes as well on the second, I notice a few of those demons on the ground. I press RB again to lock on them... but this time it does nothing other than me pointing Blue Rose forward. "Um... why can't I... let me just enter the room..."

With the cutscene appears again, we now know that those Scarecrows can move because of... some kind of black mist entering and controlling them. And then they surround me and I prepare Red Queen to fight. Another hint appears: if our way forward is blocked by some kind of red strings, we're forced to kill all demons before we can advance. I don't mind though, more Red Orbs for me.

Since I still remember what Blake told me, I lock-on one of them but don't attack yet. Blake then tells me to hit it two times, and I do so... Wait, does the lock-in image change a bit?

"So that's it. You can continue killing them now." I nod and start my combo-ing. During that, Blake explains: "The lock-on has another purpose: To see how much health the target has left before Ruby kills it. A great way to know which skill is effective."

Weiss: "So those blue fires are not just for show. Good thing that I'm not the only one finding it strange."

After the fight (and I haven't lost any health... yet), I walk through the door (unsealed after I killed all the demons) and enter a small terrace. But before that, the camera moves downward to the main road, to see those Scarecrows being everywhere, and the vehicles are burning in fire.

Blake sighs. "This game feels more alike to our world the more we play."

Weiss: "Just with different kinds of monster. Otherwise it's the same."

Yang asks me: "Did you test all the buttons yet?"

"I was planning to, but I decided to stick with the ones they show first. Don't want to ruin the fun yet."

I head to the door at the right, and I enter into... Cathedral, the second floor. Running forward, I see a big Red Orb floating in the air, and I use Kick Jump to get it. Then I see another one, but the way to get it is blocked by a fence. Running down to the first floor, I stop a bit and use the right stick to spin the camera around for us to admire the place first as the hint appears just in time. And with that, we see a small Green Orb to the left, and a Vital Star to the right, but I can't get it yet. Running towards again and breaking chairs... then to the pillar in the end of the room... I press B when I step right before it...

* * *

 _Nero walks to the pillar, and sees a blue skull floating in it. He casually takes it out and examines it, not noticing the pillar stops shining because it losts power. Then, the skull absorbs into his Devil Bringer much to his surprise, then it bursts out a bit before subduing. Nero looks at his hand again in wonder, then dismisses it a second later._

We're a little bit confused at that, and Yang voices it out: "O...kay then... what just happened?"

"His arm absorbed it... maybe?"

Then, we see another hint about the object, which is called Evil Legacy. Then, hint about the blue plate on the ground, Continuum Pad, and how to use it with the pull thing now called Hell Bound.

I decide NOT to walk to the pad yet and use it normally, by pressing RB and then B, since it said something about Lock-on. Like before, when lock-on at nothing, I use the arm to the direction I'm facing. But instead of the normal Buster, I throw the spectral arm towards... and that's it.

Yang: "It's nothing?"

Blake: "Anything here has its purpose. Ruby, try to see if you can grab the Green Orb and Vital Star?"

After a few tries (of direction fixings), I manage to get both of them. "Neat."

After that, I step on the Continuum Pad, and the camera fixes up to above, where something just appears. I lock-on to it, and pull myself to the thing, and fly to the second floor due to momentum. There's a second pad there and I fly to the other part of the floor. Breaking chairs, getting the huge Red Orb, and getting out... to another terrace. Another pull to the other side of the building, I walk to a lamp pillar(?) of some kind, then, there's a hint about... secret missions? Completing them to get rewards? I then walk around the pillar to see if I can step on something, but no, nothing happens...

Weiss: "Don't you need to interact with it?" I blink, and walk up to the pillar again, and press B. And yep, secret mission. "I thought you would have recognized that, Ruby. You are the first one to press every button." I smile nervously at her remark, and about my bad habit.

 _Secret mission 01: Annihilation_

 _Destroy all demons within the time limit!_

"Um...do we have to do this to finish the mission?"

T.O: 'Not necessary. However, the reward will definitely help you in a certain point. Also, you won't lose anything if you lose and it won't count to your final result. Aside from your health if you get hit.'

Yang: "If we don't lose anything, then there's nothing to worry about. We can find more Green Orbs during the way to replenish our health back."

I nod at her answer and press Mission Start. The begin is just like before, except the monsters appear more than before.

Streak still has that annoying knock back, but with the pull-in (we found out by testing it instantly), it's no longer a problem. However, there comes a new one: I just constantly hold RB so most of the time I just pull the demons without dealing damage. Only when Weiss scowls at me and tells me not to do so, do I return back to normal Buster. And when I knock one away... I forget to lock-on, oops, and that leads to a cheap shot from another demon. With 'many missed combos' later, I kill everything with barely 3 seconds left.

"That was a mess." Blake concludes what I just did a few moments ago.

"It's our first time seeing and playing games like this, so give Ruby a break." Yang defends.

"The reward is good though, a fragment of Blue Orb. More of them and I can upgrade my health."

I return to the main part, and continue the run. Another pull to an isolated terrace, where the red strings appear again and I defeat two more of those demons. Behind the red strings is another pad, and once the blocking is gone, I pull myself to another building. Another fight occurs as the red strings are there again... And a hint about the pull thing, which is called Snatch if I pull the enemies and I can use that in the air, great.

During the time I'm killing them, one sneaks behind me and plans to attack, but I manage to roll out and slash it. However, when the hit marks the spot, I accidentally press on one button of the controller. And the familiar rev sound appears, then a small motion from the corner of the screen catches our attention. On the circle part of the health bar, there is a small red beacon shining up. Next to it, two more beacons are not powered up. Also, there's a clock hand pointing down. Then, when we see Nero, his sword is shining in red as well.

"Wait... is that the rev thingy?"

Yang immediately voices out our thoughts right now: "Test all the buttons, Ruby. That rev button will help us a lot!"

I nod and start checking the buttons. X, Y, A, B are definitely not for that. Not the sticks either, and the arrow keys... RB, no... RT? Nothing. And LB does nothing as well. So the last one is LT... Nero reaches his left hand to the handle of his blade (which is on his back) and spins it. And the clock hand spins up, and a red line fills near half of a column built in that circle in the health bar. I stop holding LT to dodge an enemy's attack, and the thing slowly goes down. This time I press LB multiple times, and it fills up, then empties itself, but another beacon lights up.

Yang and I now have grins on our faces. I lock-on one of the demons and use Streak, and this time instead of just a normal swing, Nero grabs both his hands on the handle, and swings his sword and releases a fire circle around him, dashes towards while damaging the enemies including the ones not directly in front of him. And when I use the High Roller, it consumes the last beacon, and the skill gets a bonus in damage and more force in it.

Yang says in excitement: "Now this is more exciting. With that we can deal with these demons in no time."

Blake: "It is. But, how did you do that? The instant rev?"

While still focusing on dealing with the demons, I answer: "I'm not so sure. It just happened..." It happens again. "Like that."

Once the demons are gone, and the red strings disappear, Weiss says: "Take a small moment here Ruby. Can you charge the sword so all three beacons will be up?" I follow her order, and the sword's lightened up with red. "Let's test everything we're having now."

I hear that and start the checks:

Streak and High Roller: Checked

Combo A: Only the first three hits are faster, the last one remains the same.

Three slashes on the air: Checked

Blake suddenly says: "Ruby, try to press that button when you slash."

"You mean before or after?"

"Check both, and during the slash as well."

Before slash: Just a normal rev and no slash.

During the slash: Nothing.

The moment when I 'hit' the target, the beacon flashes up instantly.

Weiss is not very pleased of this mechanic. "That timing is going to be precise, and I doubt you can focus at all of that Ruby."

I pout instantly. "That's mean, Weiss! Encourage me more instead of the other way!"

Blake then says: "Can you do Streak again with that bonus, but hold Y? I saw a delay before he did that move."

"Delay?" I rev up to reach one beacon and do as Blake said. The result: Instead of immediately releasing the attack, Nero holds on his sword and stands there.

Yang: "That... does nothing."

I decide to press LT again, and Nero revs the handle again, filling up the meter. "So if I do that, I can fill up the meter-thing, but leave myself vulnerable to attack?"

Weiss: "I think that's actually good." All of us turn to her, our looks asking for her explanation. "Imagine if the demon's about to attack you while you're dashing into it. With that, it won't hit you, right?"

Blake: "I see. That's a good way to put it."

* * *

After staying here for long enough, I run to the next area and jump down to the ground below. And already I can hear the sounds of those demons already. There's a door behind me, but I can't reach it because there's a fence in the way. I turn back and walk to the direction of the demon's sounds, and when I reach the left turn, the hint about the rev-thing, which is called Exceed, pops up.

Yang just laughs a bit at how late the game shows that. "It would be better if it showed earlier. But that could have EXCEEDED other players' skill levels!" Even Zwei joins in our sighs at her joke, and Zergling uses his claws to poke on her face. "Hey, hey, even when you're a plushie, that hurts!"

A demon is there, so I immediately test Exceed Streak to him, and it causes more damage, according to the hint and the lock-on display. Also stuffs break. Then, I see a big red crystal standing in the dark part of the map. After dealing with all demons, I walk to that.

"I wonder how much hits it can take..." I hit it with Red Queen normally, and some Red Orbs falls out. "Oh that's nice." The more I hit it, the more Red Orbs fall out... but to a point when the Red Orbs suddenly reduce in number, and then the crystal breaks apart. "Aw...it broke. How does that work?"

T.O: 'It's more of a time limit than the density. And when you reach a certain point, you won't gain much Red Orbs as before."

Blake: "So the more slashes you hit in a small amount of time, the more Orbs you get until a point?" 'Yep.'

Then I see a small Red Orb on the rooftop. It's small, but, it's still Red Orb. i jump to the place, and then see a line of it. I follow the trace to another dark corner... and a Blue Orb Fragment is floating there, waiting for me to pick up. "More hidden stuffs, huh?"

In the last part of the map, there's a small but empty tower, so we think it's just for show and leave it there. Though I did try to hit it and nothing happened.

The next area is called Port Caerula, and we stand inside of a tunnel. After exiting it, I run forward and turn right, continue running to the bridge, which is not lowered down. I turn back, and with the camera spin, I see a big Red Orb just outside of the tunnel exit, and a Continuum Pad at the other end. With the collecting done, I advance to the Pad, Hell Bound to the other side, and walk into the only house there. Another cutscene with those demons trying to ambush but fail...

Weiss: "If somehow Nero gets jumped by them, then we are going to be SO disappointed." We all nod to her statement.

...and then the tutorial about the 'Stylish Rank' pops up. Reading, reading... So the higher rank I gain, the more Proud Souls I can get. But, the highest rank I could get so far is A... the last rank is going to take a lot of skills...

Blake: "I know there are demons around, but how is there nobody around? The demons just RECENTLY appeared, right?"

Weiss: "They... IF they appeared earlier, then the ceremony wouldn't happen at all."

"Maybe during the time we're running around on the second floor, everyone else has rushed out?"

Yang: "We saw a ton of those demons, not people." Then, she stops and says: "Why are we arguing about game logic?"

... The silence is over with the broken sound of the red strings. Right behind it is a silver round device, with blue orbs decorated on it. Thought it's just a decoration, I follow the Red orbs trace... and meet a blue string wall... so that's not decoration...

Blake: "No hint for that wall this time?"

Weiss: "This game actually has puzzles?"

Though, when I interact with it, it says that... it will activate by hitting it with my sword? "Weiss, does that count as a puzzle?"

Weiss: "That would be 'very easy'. I don't believe a game like this would throw such easy tasks like this in the future."

Two Combo A, and the wall breaks. I jump up and walk through the door, and enter a room where a control panel is there.

 _Nero walks to the panel and starts pressing buttons. Nothing works, causing him to slam his hand on the panel in anger and walks away... then turns back and shoots it._

Yang: "That's the next level on fixing a control panel."

Blake: "Next level of what? It could make it explode."

 _Satisfied, Nero walks back to the door, but before turning the knob, he hears the control panel explodes._

Blake hums: "See what I mean?"

 _He turns back to see the red light fades, and green light is on. The system starts lowering the bridge down, opening the way for him to go._

Both Weiss and Blake facepalm at the absurdness of that event, as Yang just laughs at it. "See? It fixes the thing!"

"Just don't test that to our stuffs, Yang, especially with Ember Celica."

Walking back and exiting the house, I see some demons 'greeting' us from the outside. After dealing with them 'still A rank, aw', I walk back to the bridge, but when I walk down the plank, another hint about 'Taunts" appears. Taunts? I know that Nero is cocky and would probably do that to the enemies, but I can actually manually make him do so?

Weiss: "Yang would do that."

Yang gives out 'Cheshire smile' and says: "Hey, that's a tactics if you fight someone like Cardin!"

Blake: "To you as well, Yang. Remember Neon Katt?"

From smile to pout: "Don't bring that up, my kitty!" And she earns an embarrassed glare from the Faunus, which Yang just smiles up instantly.

Weiss just sighs at the scene. "Find another room, you two."

Not minding that moment, I turn off the hint and take three steps forward, and... demons, again... 'Mind yourself, this is just level two'.

I press Taunt, and Nero pretends to not be able to hear what the demons' laughs. Though, it does nothing, besides making ALL the demons nearby look at him and walk towards. Taking that as the invitation, for combos, I take the chance to try and get higher Hunter Rank. And I MANAGE TO REACH IT!

T.O sudden speaks: 'Try taunting this time.' Hm? I thought it... let's try it now, since there's only one left... And instead of the previous one, Nero starts playing 'air-guitar' without a care... and the Hunter Rank raises up, what? But the point doesn't, only the meter. 'To make it short, different ranks give out different Taunts.'

Yang: "But then, what's the point of that if it only makes the meter go up, and not the point?"

Blake: "I think the higher rank you get, the more points you earn through the fights?"

A silence. But we take that as a yes.

When the last one's dead by the barrages of bullets 'I was bored', I cross the bridge, break the dumpsters, and enter... 'First Mining Area'. If there's a 'first' there, then the area will definitely be bigger. Makes sense though. Walking through the tunnel, the camera positions right above me and I can't change it, but thanks to that I can see the Red Orbs in the sewer. Jumping back up, I catch a glimpse of a Grim Grip, and I use Hell Bound on it, though I fall down back to the sewer AFTER noticing there's another one just above the previous one. Retrying with two Hell Bound, I reach the upper floor, and grab the Green Orb to gain more Red Orbs (that still doesn't make sense to us, but whatever).

Then, there's some kind of serpant-thingy, holding some kind of blue shields? standing in I don't know what it's called. "Um...another puzzle?"

Weiss: "What's the worst? And I doubt there would be enemies, since that place's too small for even ONE of them to be in."

Shrugging the doubt off my head, I start attacking it with my sword, 'Combo A, Streak, High Roller to the air then three slashes, Snatch it back to the air and Buster', and it flings back while taking damage, like any other demons. But when I stop, it doesn't fight back, and it just positions itself back to its original pose. Though, the rank bar is still there, so I just keep attacking it... and when I reach C-rank, one of the two blue flames goes off. Knowing that this could achieve something, I continue slashing it, and when the rank reaches B, the serpant breaks, and I earn exactly 1000 Red Orbs and a Blue Orb Fragment. Cool.

I then walk to the statue thing... hint about it shows that it's basically a shop. Interacting with it... I plan to buy more skills, but it seems I haven't earned more Proud Souls. Though, I manage to get myself three Blue Orbs 'Yay!'.

"Does that shopping remind you all of something?" Yang suddenly speaks up, causing all of us to turn to her.

Blake: "What do you mean?"

Yang: "During the run, Nero fought demons that's only able to hit him with a cheap shot given by Ruby." "Hey, that's mean Sis!" "But it's true. Anyway, that, and until now the game gave us a place to buy stuffs, just BEFORE a door..."

All of us let that statement sink in... "There's a boss behind that door, isn't it?"

* * *

 _Nero walks into the Ferrum Hills, and sees many wooden houses standing there. Then, he looks up and says: "Let me guess, more demons?" The camera changes to show us what Nero's seeing: A black monolithic structure stands there with carvings on the surface. Then, red dots appear, then burn up, and when they reach to a certain point, flame bursts out with some creature jumps off the structure. It lands to the ground and releases a mighty roar and a firewave, setting the wooden houses on fire._

 _With a good set of camera, we can see what it looks like: first, it's definitely a demon. It has a lower body and the head of a lion with horns, legs and feet of a lizard, but his upperbody is of a human wielding a flaming Zweihander with one hand. It's covered in flame, though not completely to show its black skin and the flame lines running through its torso. And a flame wing sprouting out of his upper body's back._

Before Yang could say anything, Weiss speaks up: "I'm not going anywhere near it, and neither will you, Yang."

Yang protests: "Hey! Fire versus Fire! Don't stop me fighting him!"

Blake agrees with the Heiress: "I agree with Weiss. I doubt you can get pass the sword swings to reach him, let alone landing a hit on him."

 _With that display, Nero's response is to just flapping his hand to reduce the heat on him._

Yang: "See how he's reacting? That guy's not scaring at all!"

"But, he DOES have more experinces fighting these things, and you don't."

Yang just pouts, knowing that all three of her teammates are not going to let her fight the demon. For real.

 _Then, the two just walk to each other, with the demon speaking to himself: "Ah. human world. It's been a while..." And they pass each other without a word..._

Before any of us could comment at the awkwardness...

 _Nero grabs his sword and swings it, making a wind to fly out and disintergrate the fire on the houses and a bit off the demon, causing him to stop walking. The demon turns back and says: "How curious..."_

 _Nero faces the demon directly and says: "Fire's bad for the complexion. I burn easily, never tan."_

Yang just purrs: "Aw, poor guy, can't have his little fun under the sun." Somehow, that rhymes.

 _The demon takes a few steps closer to Nero. "When I came to this world 2000 years ago, there was no such human as the likes of you."_

 _And Nero answers back with: "Wanna make it another 2000?"_

Yang: "Damn, that burn!"

That takes us a moment to realize what she just did, and we all shout to her: "YANG!"

Yang just laughs: "Took you all some time to notice!"

 _"Silence!" Clearly feeling the disrespect in the human's voice, the demon raises his sword and aims at Nero and strikes, only for Nero to use his own to block the hit, tip-to-tip. And he pushes back the massive blade back with ease. A bit angered, the demon shouts: "Futile pest, you will suffer the wrath of Berial! I, the Conqueror of the Fire Hell!" And with the last roar and the song kicking in, the boss fight starts._

Yang: "Now THAT'S an EPIC intro! I love it! Ruby, can you let me fight him, just this once?"

"Hm... Yeah, here we go." I don't really have to play the game by myself, and Yang's already hyped up already. I give her the controller...

She walks towards Berial and does a Streak, then Combo A one time. When the demon swings his blade, she jumps up and slashes three times before using Buster. However, instead of dealing damage, Berial just swats the spectral arm away, and she lands on the ground with her feet. Then, Berial does a quick swing, but she manages to back-flip to safety. Then, using her human arm, she gestures the demon to come to her with her saying: "Come on!". Angered by it, the demon crosses his arms and swings the blade with a fast pace, but her react skill is faster as she jumps over the blade, and she starts hitting again...

"One bar of health, are you kidding?" Yang is distracted by Weiss' exclaim, and this time she gets hit by a grab-up from Berial's right arm, her health bar reduces the same amount of health. "And don't just distract yourself by that, Yang. Focus!" "Yeah, my fault."

She then uses the Exceed System to enhance her hits, and reduces another bar of the boss' health faster, while dodging its hits. Then, when half of the third bar disappears, Berial's flame suddenly dispenses and vanishes, as his body stops glowing and he stands still. With that moment, Yang hits him constantly, taking down another health bar. Then, she decides to Buster again...

 _Nero punches the vulnerable body of Berial up to the air, and when he lands, the Hunter sends another punch to the face and throws him far away, damaging another health bar._

"Oh so THAT'S how to Buster him!" Yang immediately runs to the demon, however, before she could land another hit, the demon stands up and roars, causing an explosion around him and flings her away, reducing TWO bars of health this time. "OUCH! That's definitely a cheap shot!" A bit frustrated, she Snatch herself to Berial's face and starts hitting as much as possible before falling to the ground. Also, the Green Orbs around heal her up, so no need to use Vital Star, yet.

Another health bar down, and 3 and a half left... Berial suddenly raises his right hand up, and throws the fire ball in it into the ground. A second later, the ground below Yang shines up, and she dodges just in time before a pillar of fire could roast her. Though, she doesn't recognize the second one in time, and she pays the price by being knocked back with a half bar of health lost. "That's unpleasant." Luckily the third one doesn't hit since it places in front of her, and through mistake, she dodges the last one in time, but not the quick slash from the demon himself.

"Not paying attention there, Yang." Silently agreeing with me, Yang focuses back on her task. When Berial's health only has two bars left, his fire vanishes again...

'Use the Buster on his face.' Taking T.O's suggestion, Yang jumps up and Buster...

 _Nero is able to grab his opponent's head now, and he raises the body higher before slamming the face of Berial right to the ground, taking down another chunk of health._

We are a little surprised that there's a different animation for that Buster move. "Different body parts give different scenes?"

Weiss: "Seems so. And different damage apparently, this one seems deals a little more than the previous one." Yang doesn't respond to that and finishes the fight with a few more hits and the Buster on the body...

 _With that punch, Berial was thrown back, but he's still able to land with his feet. Realizing who and WHAT he's fighting against, he asks in surprise: "Your arm... you are not human?"_

 _Nero looks at his demonic arm before responding with: "Don't ask. Damn thing drives me crazy though."_

"So he doesn't like that arm of his?"

Blake: "Sounds like us Faunus against you all."

"True. But hey, most of you don't dislike that fact anymore, right?"

 _Berial can feel a familiar sense of power from that arm. "You... are just like he was..."_

 _Nero asks back: "And 'he' would be...?"_

 _Instead of answering that, Berial decides to run away: "I must restore my power..." as he bursts into a huge firestream and flies through the structure, despite Nero shouting to him. Taking that as the end of the fight, Nero looks around him, and sighs at the damage they just caused to the area._

I decide to make a bet: "Who wants to bet the 'he' is that red coat guy?"

Weiss instantly says: "Then you would lose that bet since the answer would be Sparda."

Blake: "Who knows, Weiss? Though, I do agree it makes more sense than Ruby's bet. I mean, Berial DID say he 'visited' the Human World two thousand years ago, and Sparda was around that time."

Not joining the bet, Yang gives me back the controller. "That's good enough for me! Damn, he's entertaining to fight against!"

And to point out where to head next, the camera turns to where the red strings just break, as there's a staircase behind it. And also I'm facing the same direction, so there's no confusion there. And we earn about four thousand more Red Orbs, sweet!

Walking up the stair, I reach the higher ground, and there's a cave inside the hill being lightened up by something from the inside. Though, that marks the end of the mission. The result comes out...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 end!**

 **Sorry guys, no mission result this time. My laptop gave up on me, so I lost my replay of this mission. I will try to fix that problem in the future. Or if you don't want to see the result, then please speak up your opinion.**

 **I'm not good at describing fighting scenes, sorry about the quality of those scenes.**

 **But since RWBY can read the reviews, how about you guys deciding which skills they should take from now on? I already have a set of my own, but I would like to hear your suggestions as well.**

 **Thank you all for reading! Next time: Mission 3 on the way!**

 **P/S: When I uploaded this chapter, the number of views has reached 666! Perfect XD!**


	3. The White Wing

**Sorry for the late update guys. Just recently bought a new laptop, and with that I have to replay the whole game from the start... which is fine, to be honest. At least I could make right calculations for upgrading skills. Though... There's one thing I want to raise my middle finger to: Spacebar forward skills don't work -.- Changed Spacebar to B but it will be hella harder than usual. And I'm already bad enough in playing this game.**

 **Also, thanks for your attentions toward this story. I feel very happy that the numbers of favorites and follows are quite high. I hope you could stay with me to the end.**

 **Anyway, I did say about team RWBY reading your reviews, so I suspect that most of them will be mentioned from the beginning of the actual chapters.**

 **Of course, there are some exceptions:**

 **To dragonslayerajahn: Your review contains a bit too much spoilers, so I'm not going to show them in this chapter. Maybe in the later, mission 10 maybe because that's when Nero knows who Dante is.**

 **To SoNNeikO: I did plan to write it in 3rd person POV, but it doesn't work well to my way of writing. Also, about your suggestion... I believe that maybe someone would try to write RWBY reacting to another games of the series once they found out my idea...but if there's no one, I will write them down after finishing this story.**

 **To Guest: I will try to minimize their appearances. Maybe they will be in the beginning to tell something, and the rest will be RWBY only. They are the reasons RWBY can play the game, though. HOWEVER, team RWBY will mention them, because they made a ton of impacts into their life. And I did so because it would be more natural, like when you play with your friends and talk stuffs. Think of this story like that.**

 **To XxExtremeSamX: Planned to write something cool, but ended up with that. Hope you still enjoy the main story.**

 **With that off, let RWBY read the rest before starting the new mission!**

* * *

I am planning to press Continue, when a similar paper note falls off a gap on the ceiling. Weiss grabs it and reads... "Reviews, as always."

Blake: "I guess it's your turn, since you grabbed it first."

Weiss nods, and starts checking the reviews... "The first one is Phoenix Champion. Cool name, by the way. He said that the statue we hit before was called Combat Adjudicator. The name was because of the previous game... T.O, might explain that?"

T.O: "In the previous games, those things can only be hit by one type of weapons each."

"But in this game... They have to make changes for better gameplay, right?" No response. "I will take that as a yes."

Weiss continues: "The next one... is a long one from lolrus555... two of them. The first one... we already knew about the Exceed, but the Taunt... different ranks give different ones, and it raises a super gauge?"

Yang: "I think it's like in that Tag game. There is a mana bar there."

Weiss then checks the second one: "Oh, he didn't read carefully enough... That blame is on you, Creator."

Yeah, I know.

Weiss continues: "He suggested us to upgrade the Exceed and Blue Rose's charge shots as soon as possible."

"Well..." I press Continue, and we're waiting for another cutscene...

* * *

 _Mission 3: The White Wing_

 _Search Fortuna Castle!_

We blink at that. No cutscene this time... "Huh, spare us more time to play."

Blake stretches her arms up and says: "Do you think team JNPR will find us soon? Or your father, Ruby?"

"Welll... maybe both will come. Who knows?" I then check the power-ups, and see the number of total Proud Souls. "That looks better when we saw it after mission 1."

Yang: "We did beat a Demon Boss, so of course we have to gain more than before."

I check on Red Queen's skills again to see the Exceed 2 and 3 able to buy, but I don't do it yet. I turn to Blue Rose and check the Charge Shots...

'A little recommendation: Don't buy Charge Shots right now. It deals way too much damage.'

Yang asks in confusion: "So? The more damage, the better."

'I mean it could nearly one-shot those Scarecrows. But it is not very stylish.'

"Oh... let's check everything first." Out of the skill charts, we see a new one appear: Devil Bringer. Though, when we check it, all skills are just extending the length of the grab. Not worth right now, in our opinion. Then return to Abilities... and we see MAX-Act being way higher than our current points.

"SO! What to pick, girls?"

Weiss: "The guy before did give out a good reason to upgrade Exceed System, so the ones in the Red Queen first."

Following the advice, I buy both of them. Blake comments next: "Then Split. Returning to ground faster is better for now."

After buying it and seeing how much left, Yang then gives out the last one: "Maybe upgrading Streak for now. The dashing distance before was way too near."

"But... we can buy Speed..."

'Only work outside combat.'

"Aw... that's a shame."

After buying what we need, we start the mission...

'Before I forget, girls.' Voice of Kuro resurfaces. 'During the Buster animation, you can spam Buster button or Rev button for extra damage. Not applying to every demon.'

Blake: "That's an info... that you could have told us before. It could give us..."

'I DID say not every demon. The Scarecrows and Berial aren't affected by that.'

"Well... later than never. Let's head into the game!"

* * *

And we see a Divinity Statue right next to us. We all look at each other with exactly one thought in our minds: The boss is nearby already?

"I think it's nothing, Ruby. Keep going." Keeping that in mind, I run deeper inside, and face another Scarecrow. Thanks to the upgraded Streak, I reach it in one go and hit it, and High Roller it up, but it just sticks their on the narrowed ceiling. Not minding it, I jump up and slash it two times before using Split, landing on the ground and Buster the demon to kill it. During that, the camera changes to the dead end to the left of the first entrance, revealing red lights coming from the Red Crystal. Though, I can hear two more demon laughs behind me, so I follow them first. It leads me to a more spacing ground, with a small waterfall (not natural though) and a broken train rail. I kill the second one, but for the third one, I Buster it, then while it's staggered, I rev Red Queen to the third stage, before holding the High Roller, and I send the Scarecrow to the air with three round spins, killing it during the process. And I can see a glimpse of what's above me: a few Grim Grips floating around broken wooden bridges... not nice.

During when I return to the Red Crystal, Yang asks: "Is this because of the Demons?"

Weiss: "Could be. Although, some mines could be like that naturally. Except the broken train rail though."

Blake then remembers: "Hey Ruby, after taking down the Red Crystal, how about we test the Exceed upgrade?"

Just in time for me to do what she just said. "Okay." Reaching the clear ground, I rev Red Queen up again.

Alright, time for testing!

With Streak, I spin three rounds filled with fire.

With High Roller (press only), I swing Red Queen three vertical rounds, all of them hit the ground in one point.

With High Roller (holding Y), I fly up while swinging in the same manner.

With Split, the pointy end of Red Queen is pointed to the ground as I stab it down from above. The more Exceed bars, the bigger and stronger the explosion after hitting the ground is.

Yang whistles: "Damn, that's powerful. Too bad we can't get it to the max faster."

Blake: "Later than never."

I then walk to the waterfall, jump to the higher ground, and start Hell Bounding myself up. Luckily I can hold Lock-on and it automatically changes to the Grim Grip I need, otherwise it will be a hard way to go up.

Weiss suddenly says: "Did we do something like this before?"

All of the rest turn to her as I ask: "Do what?"

"That kind of travel."

Blake: "Um, we don't have arms like his."

Weiss: "I mean, spinning around to reach higher ground..."

Yang: "You mean like going up that kind of water slide?"

Weiss: "... Yeah, we definitely didn't do that before. Good to know."

When I reach the end, I jump down below since I see a Red Orb floating patiently. Then I jump up to that end...

"Don't go in yet." Blake stops me. "I saw another Grip above."

Above? When I look to the right, the balcony seems to be able to jump in... and I was right. Jumping up to another one, the camera moves up and shows that there are indeed two Grim Grips, but they are lining to... a flat board?

I immediately press Pause there. Then I turn to Blake. "Any ideas?"

Before the Faunus could answer, Weiss comments: "Kick jump could work. I mean, that's how you decapitated that Nevermore, Ruby."

"But that's with your Glyph..."

Blake: "But could it work if he is flung towards the board?"

Yang: "Just try. I mean, a badass like him couldn't do something that symbol?"

"... It's a video game and there are limits, but I can see your point." Weiss admits.

For that, I continue the game, and Hell Bound both of them. When I reach the board, I manage to Kick Jump like we guess. What I don't count is that there are more Grim Grips, and I end up falling down to the first end. Not giving up, I retry again, and this time I reach the highest height and see the Blue Orb Fragment and nearly laugh... if that fall right to the lowest ground doesn't stop me from doing so.

I nearly drop my controller in despair, as Yang giggles. "Not fun, Yang." "Do the same to me if I ever make that mistake. Probably never." "Noted."

After around five tries or so with all kinds of mistakes, I manage to grab it and make a Blue Orb, increasing one health bar permanently. Not joking, I spent three minutes for that sequence, including time to change my lock-on button. It's really annoying without Devil Bringer upgrades. And I did record it so don't try to tell me that I'm trying to troll you. "That's so tiresome...but it is worth."

Weiss: "Yeah... about that..."

Blake asks the Heiress: "You remembered something?"

"Nora." That one word reminds all of us about a collaboration battle with our other selves... which the powerhouse of team JNPR tried to nail the head of a dragon (not THAT Grim Dragon, mind you all). Needless to say that she nearly got burnt after that, and when we asked why she did that, she just answered that she wanted to.

"Though, it was worth, for her at least." I try to defend her, which makes Weiss sigh.

Entering the previous entrance, I am greeted by more Scarecrows. With new skills, they can no longer touch me, though there are few close moments that I manage to dodge in time. After killing them, I take a small break to look what the area looks like. So far, there are a few working wheels, with a seemly fine trail if the automatic cart runs once a while. Lights still working, and the conditions are seemingly in good orders...

Weiss comments: "That's like the beginning time of the mining work."

"It's like the time we visited one of the Schnee Dust Mine, right? Except yours are more futuristic."

Weiss: "It was like this before, so I can relate."

Though, we can't head further if we direct to the rail. Luckily, thanks to the map, we see where we can go next. After jumping the steps, I walk to a three-way section. The left one is a dead-end, but I still head there anyway, and I am rewarded with another Vital Star.

Blake: "For items like this, they are not doing good works in hiding them."

Yang: "Maybe the items aren't THAT important? I mean, we haven't used one of what we have yet."

"We are in normal level, according to them. Maybe it will be useful on higher difficulties?"

Though, when we head to the right, we're blocked by planks of woods, but with a simple shot they are down. I am planning to run out when I notice the part of the wall being painted white. I turn to Weiss and ask: "Hey, does any of your mines have this? I mean, seeing different colors..."

Weiss deadpans. "You are talking about a Dust Mine, Ruby. Any types of Dust could be there."

Blake: "I think she meant if there could be anything else other than Dust, but in nature."

Weiss puts her index finger under her chin and thinks... then says: "Not really. Unless it's the exit, then maybe that's why it looks different."

"Oh right. Forgot about the exit." That explains the whiteness. I run out of the mine, expecting to see a clear area...

* * *

And I am greeted by a blizzard. All of us blink at the sudden change of environment, then Yang jokes: "Hey, didn't know that mine connect their world to your place, Weiss."

Weiss snorts. "Not funny, Yang. But that's a surprise, considering we just faced a Fire Demon, and now we're standing in a storm."

Briefly looking at the map, I can see that we can run to the cliff. However, from Nero's view, I can see that there's a small way in the left, so I head in there first. Though, It's another dead-end, but there are steps to jump on, so I follow that and find a Red Orb.

Blake: "That's... not very...rewarding..." Everyone else nods in agreement. For a place like that and just having Red Orb, not very satisfying. Then I follow the cliff... which I then try to jump off out of curiosity, but there's an invisible wall blocking us from jumping off. Shrugging at that, I continue the walk, though once a while I use Streak just to travel faster... and luckily that's faster than walking now. Turning to a corner, the storm dies down, and we can see a full white moon, like ours.

We all then look out of window to see the shattered moon of Remnant. Blake says: "I wonder if the Younger Brother intended to do so, or he was just angry at that moment?"

Weiss: "Sir Oum never answered about that. Saying to let us find out on our own. He did say that there are documents about that..."

I groan. "You know that they're written in ancient languages, right? Other than sir Ozpin, none of us can read that."

Yang: "And no one else has the 'curse' like the Headmaster, so we can't ask anyone."

Running further, the front view of Fortuna Castle appears under the moonlight. And its design... Yang voices out our thought: "Hey, the castle looks like our academy!"

Weiss: "I totally agree with you. I know that our world has a lot of references from sir Oum's old world, us being the examples, but that similar design is way too coincident."

Blake: "Maybe it's because sir Oum took an interest in it?"

"Or the design is popular. It could be possible." I already paused the game when we talked. Once everyone takes that as the answer, I continue playing. Following the map, I see many pillars of all sizes, and the smaller ones can be broken, though they drop only small green orbs or even nothing. Then I reach to the left half of a bridge or something...

 _Nero heads to the end of the bridge when a small earthquake stops him. Hearing the sound from his left, he turns to see the old stone clock tower falling into the bridge, breaking itself and the bridge in pieces. But it seems to be nothing to Nero, as he just casually lands with his feet softly on the snow-covered ground. Then the structures collapse, spreading snow everywhere. After the damage is done, he just flicks any snow left on his coat out. Then, he hears something landing heavily on a metal floor above his head. He looks up to see two demons, their appearances look like white lizards with ice armors and claws. One of them roars, not very loud, and both of them jump off the place they're standing, but one of them then floats on the air..._

And it teleports right in front of my face. Taken by surprise, I immediately jump back to avoid any damages it can cause. After regaining my composure, I head in and slash it three times, but the demon doesn't fling once, and it could have successfully slammed down its left claw on me if the fourth slash doesn't land on time and knock it away. A bit surprised by it, I decide to Snatch and Buster it... and I grab its head and swing the demon around my head one time before throwing it toward a different direction. Immediately Exceed Streak to it, High Roller to the air and slash three times before Buster it again for the kill. After landing on the ground, I try to Snatch the other one, but to our surprise, it jumps to the left to dodge, and then swings its ice claw up and sends me to the air. Landing on my back, I recover quickly and Streak it. Again, no fling, but I'm not being taken surprised anymore, I Combo A and grab it and, just remembered about what Kuro told us previously, spam the Buster button. This time, I swing it three rounds before throwing it away. When it recovers, I Lock-on and see that it's about a quarter of health left. Suddenly it encases itself in an ice diamond. Do not knowing what it's doing, I just come to it and slash normally. But when the third point of the diamond, the demon suddenly breaks out of the diamond, and the Lock-on shows that it actually recovers its health to about half! Now knowing that it will be problematic if letting the fight go too long, I go in and Buster it one more time, then Snatch it back and combo with Exceed System to kill it faster.

Once the demons are gone, the red strings break. I sigh and put the controller down, then stretch. "Those demons are not a joke. And that's just normal level..."

Yang: "I could say they're around the Alpha Grimm level. But that healing is really surprising."

Blake: "We can heal, at least while we still have Aura."

Weiss: "Then that red coat guy must be one as well, if he could survive that sword through the chest."

"I think he's half demon. That boy teacher is one, right?"

Blake: "Only later on."

I pick the controller up and start running into the castle. When I'm on the bridge, I have a better look of the front of the castle. The more I look, the more it looks like a big church than a castle. And I reach the middle of the bridge...

 _Nero feels something different in the air... and looks up to see one of those Scarecrows flying out of the castle. He points Blue Rose up and plans to shoot it, when he notices something different about it. Something white and brown is attaching to it, and that something then spins the demon a few rounds in the air before slamming its head on the bridge. The camera changes the corner, and it shows that's a woman with short white hair with blue eyes and brown skin. She's wearing some kind of white coat, with orange collar decorated with white patterns of sort, and blue feathers attached on both shoulders._

 _Nero walks to her, then stops as Scarecrows start surrounding her..._

Blake suddenly comments while pinching her eyes: "That pose is... questionable..."

Yang grins: "Hey, I did that to Jaune once."

Blake: "Yeah, but for some reasons when that woman did that...it just..."

Yang nudges the Faunus, making the later blush. "Ho-ho, imagining something there, little kitty? Want to tell us?"

And Weiss just pull the Brawler's ear, causing her to whine. "Keep those pervert thoughts to yourself. If you want, do it later."

"WEISS!" I shout in embarrassment. I am old enough to know what they're talking about. Doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it.

 _One of them slashes her but ends up hitting its own member as the woman flips back and dodges every slash. Another demon thrusts its blade on her back, but she spreads her legs out to avoid it, then uses her heels to grab it and slams the demon to the bridge. She then leans down and reaches to something under her, then leans up and back to not get hit. She now holds a knife in her hand, which extends another blade on opposite side. She then cuts down the Scarecrows with ease, and jumps up and kicks one in the face with both her heels. One plans to back-stab her, but she just kicks it with her right leg, though it forces her to stay in exposed position, as the other demons aim their blades at her. In the end though, she spin-kicks them and then lands on heads of two demons with her heels. One narrowly cuts her, but passes over her chest, and then it gets cut two times before dying._ _She then concentrates and feels the last one behind her, as she turns her head back only to see it being blasted by Nero's shot._

"That fighting style..." Blake comments, a bit reluctantly. "Why does that remind me of that woman?"

Yang: "The one with whip-sword as her weapon? Yeah, me too."

Weiss: "At least... it's not that extreme. Though I can't figure out why they dress like how they do."

I decide NOT to comment on that. We have bad times enough with one, we don't want to know a second one.

 _The woman turns completely back and walks to Nero. "I owe you thanks."_

 _Nero lowers his gun and takes a better look at her. Aside from the main theme color being white, her clothes expose most of her thighs and the middle of her chest. Nero asks: "You are from the Order? I have never seen you before."_

 _The woman then stretches her right arm out and waits for a handshake. "I'm new. Gloria." She introduces herself with a wink, causing Nero to turn away in discomfort._

Everyone then turns their heads towards Yang, causing her to ask back in confusion: "Hey, why are you all looking at me like that?"

Blake: "The way she acts minds us all about you."

Yang protests: "HEY! I'm not like that!" Seeing the glances, she adds: "... Not all the time."

"Yeah." That causes her to pout at all of us, who then grin at her expression.

 _The woman then notices Nero's right arm. She asks curiously: "You are Nero, right?" Earning a nod, she continues: "I have heard rumors."_

 _He retorts back while crossing his arms: "Hasn't everyone?"_

 _Gloria confirms while trying to have a better look at the devil arm: "Quite a few in fact, and none too flattering."_

 _Nero decides to change the subject: "So what's the deal? Where are they coming from?"_

 _"It's strange." Gloria answers. "No matter the number you kill, more will come."_

 _Nero briefly turns back to see the woman sheathing her weapon in... a little sensual way. That causes him to turn away immediately, which makes the woman smile in amusement._

"That's Yang alright." "HEY!"

 _Nero concludes: "Then I will leave that chore to you. I have got some personal slaying to take care of." And he heads to the Fortuna Castle._

 _Gloria nods and walks backward a bit. "I will join with the others, we will take care of them." Then she sees one moves, and she just steps and grinds on its body. She then says her last words: "May the Savior be with you on your journey." And with that, she walks completely out of the scene._

 _Hearing those words, Nero heads to where he needs while snorting: "Savior..."_

"Who is that Savior?"

Blake: "Could be anyone. Kuro did have a title like that."

Weiss: "Maybe Sparda?"

With that cutscene ends, I continue heading to the castle...

* * *

Heading inside, we're seeing the giant portrait of that old priest hanging on the far wall on second floor. On the first floor, right in the middle of the ground is a coffin, with blue lights running on the edge. On both sides, rows of chairs and benches could be seen. Above is a big ceiling lamp, emitting warm yellow light. And to the left... another Divinity Statue.

"That's the second one so far..."

Blake explains her theory: "Maybe it's because of the previous fight. If someone who plays the game for the first time, they could have screwed up a lot of time."

Weiss: "That doesn't explain the first one, though. We have just begun the mission."

Yang: "Or people forgot to..." Then they hear me breaking chairs. "Really Ruby? In a church?"

"Hey, free Red Orbs for me." I smile 'innocently', causing my sister to just rub my hair playfully.

After breaking the chairs, I head to a statue far side on the first floor. I slash it, but Red Queen just passes through like it is nothing. I use Buster as well, but that doesn't work. Shrugging, I return to the coffin and cut it... only for the attack to be repelled back. "Weird..."

Blake: "Maybe later on, Ruby. There might be some special weapons or so to break it."

I nod and head to the door to the left of the floor. Once heading inside (the place is called Large Hall), I can already hear the sound of the demons already. And how right I am when I press Lock-on, one has already on my left side. Revving up Red Queen to top condition, I start killing those demons. Though I do see some kind of wall with the same details and blue light like the coffin. Then, when I continue slashing one Scarecrow, the blade of Red Queen hits the mirror and makes a sound. After slashing it three times, a crack appears on the surface. Once that demon's killed, I slash the mirror again and this time it breaks, revealing two Red Orbs floating inside. Knowing that the mirrors can hold something, I find another one just a few steps next to it and breaks it... but turns out it's just a mirror with the wall right behind it.

Weiss: "So not all of them is going to give items that easily. It's expected."

A few more Scarecrows appear, meaning free Red Orbs, and the candles are the victims of the slaughter as well. Following the trail of the demons, I find a bigger area with those same statues like the one in Grand Hall. But, they're standing on two of four circles, and purple lights come out of the circles where those statues are. The others are still. And there's a wall of blue strings, with the Divinity Statue right to the left.

Once I have dealt with the demons, I back-track, because I remember there's a way I haven't headed in yet. When I head there, there's a door waiting for me...

When I enter, the room's called Torture Chamber. And while it's true we can see some cages hanging up, but other than that, there's nothing else that looks 'torturous' there. And there is water on the floor as well.

Blake: "For a torture room, it looks a bit spacious and not... very evil-like."

Yang: "I don't believe that too. At least, they're not the same like the ones in your books." And that earns her 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' right at the face by an embarrassed cat.

But when I walk towards, the red strings appear, and those Scarecrows spawn from nowhere. I am planning to call them 'free orbs' if not for the fact I'm in a room with not much space, and they're a lot. And what I do first? Bowing down and says: "Shall we dance?"

* * *

After killing those Scarecrows (which managed to hit me two or three times when they're out of my view), the red strings break. I head to the new area, where I could see the floor having a massive crack. Not very minded about it, I head to the stairs and run up. When I reach the upper floor, I see a small tower-like column with the same color like the wall and the coffin, and I try to hit but no success as well. Then I head to the only possible area I can see, and there's a Continuum Pad. When I step on it, a Grim Grip appears. I Hell Bound to it, and when I land to a VERY SMALL space, another appears just between me and the next landing place. Another fly, and two more appear, but one of them slowly moves. I time it to make sure I get to the other side, and... here we go! Then three more, but this time it appears one by one, which the one closest to me appear the last. I decide to wait for one circle, and when it reappear, I make the quick flight to the other landing area. The next is a duo, and since they appear immediately, I just casually spam Hell Bound. At the last one, luckily, I stop a tick before I do that again, because the middle one is way out of place. Once it's standing middle of the two, I fly to the last destination of the flight. There is a door waiting for me, and since there's no going back and no other way, I go in...

Yang wonders: "What would happen if you fall?"

Blake: "Since I could see water below... I think we might have to fight those demons again."

I shake my head about that. "I know I would say it's a good plan to gain Red Orbs, they are quite annoying."

When I get out of the door, I can see that I'm on the second floor of the Grand Hall. Since I know the first floor is there, I try to jump off, but a blue transparent wall stops me from doing so, with blue squares appear at where I land impact to the wall. Disappointed, I run up to where I see a trail of small Red Orbs. I try to jump and Kick Jump, but it could only reach about two third of the height. Then I remember the Exceed High Roller, and fly up successfully, of course with a Kick Jump to fully land on the higher ground. But... other than that small Red Orbs, nothing else.

All of us tilt our heads in confusion as I jump down. "Why is there nothing there?"

Weiss: "I think... that's just a suggestion. I saw something shining at the opposite side while you're in the first floor. This one maybe is a suggestion."

Blake: "I would disagree though. That makes no sense."

Yang: "I'm not arguing with that."

Since I can't head right to that item (the blue wall), I head to the door left to me. When I'm through, I'm standing in the inner path of the upper Central Courtyard. I follow the stairs and walk to the outside environment... when two of those ice demons appear in the ice diamond before breaking out and starting to attack. Though, I see the back one suddenly raises its claw defensively, the ice glows, then it jumps up and throws out three icicles with surprisingly fast speed, one of them hits me and cases me in ice, the others meet surface and froze the area. During the time I am frozen, I try to move by pressing buttons, and the body slightly shakes up. Though, before I could break out by myself, the other demon slams its claw on my head and sends me backward, though it throws me back to my normal state. I then Snatch the front and beat the hell out of it before it could recover. Once I'm done with the first one, I look at the second, who has its ice back, and that ice glows again. I prepare for it to jump up and dodge... only for it to stand on the ground and fire three consecutive icicles directly at me, then three more but I manage to dodge the later ones. Immediately Streak to its location, I High Roller it up and slash it three times before Split it. Luckily I manage to Exceed at the last moment, so I only have to rev two more times. When the demon flips itself up, I use Exceed High Roller and kill it.

After I kill it, Weiss comments in surprise: "So those demons can use projectiles? Now that would be troublesome."

"The Grimm is the same. Though, I remember that only Nevermores could do so..."

Blake: "Actually there are Lancers as well. They are bee-like ones. But they are not very common."

Weiss: "According to what we found before, there are older Grimm who can spit Fire as well. Considering about magic being existed before our records according to sir Oum and sir Ozpin, there are more who could do different things as well."

Yang: "Well, that's why we have guns. To deal the same thing."

Running to the end and walking through the door there, it leads me to Foris Falls, where I can clearly see a real waterfall. And a floating Vital Star as well. I go down and start heading to that, and then try to Exceed High Roller, but it ends up me being right next to it while not being able to grab it. Luckily there's a small pillar down, so I could Kick Jump and take it. I run to the waterfall... and a quote appears and says that there's something behind the waterfall, but I can't reach it yet. I turn back and walk another way... and see a red Combat Adjudicator. I slash it, but the hit repels again, and a quote says that I can't take it. But if that's the case then...

Yang: "Yeah, we're definitely going to play that red coat guy in the future for sure. None of people we saw so far wears red."

"... Kurome DID say T.O used to copy someone's fighting styles... could it be..."

Weiss: "Pretty much. But, it seems T.O held back a lot, so we can't say about the red coat guy."

I reach the other door of the place, and it leads me to the opposite path of the previous section. And... two of those things appear. Geez, they don't know when to quit?

During when I fight them, Blake says: "I believe they could have a name... what do you think they could be?"

Weiss: "The first ones are Scarecrows, I saw those ones on the field having the exact same face. Those ice demons though..."

Blake: "How many words do you have to call ice?"

Weiss starts counting: "Icicles, crystal, glacier, hail, iceberg, frost, freeze,..."

Yang interrupts her: "Wait wait. Do you think it could be Blizzard?"

"Why do you think so?" Spin, spin, spin.

Yang: "Remember Weiss' HDD name?"

Blake: "You think they take the name because of this?"

Yang: "Maybe, I don't know."

Weiss: "Well, we will know. Either the reviews, or T.O just tells us in the future."

After having done with them, I run and head inside the Grand Hall in the new entrance. Now, knowing the technique, I Exceed High Roller and grab what's on the pillar. It's Holy Water, and it could damage enemies severely if that's the description saying. Jumping down, I see that puzzle thing again and I hit it to the point it needs. The wall of blue lights disappears, and the camera leads to a door near it. So, without hesitation, I walk in...

And I walk into a room called Gallery. And it seems there's a lot of different types of pictures in here, with glass cases of...

The familiar sound of red strings appear. Great.

Yang jokes: "He doesn't like them, obviously. Prefers those demons." That earns her nothing, making her drop her smile. "Yeah, it's lame."

"Definitely." And that makes her pout again.

Lots and lots of demons slaying and stuffs breaking during the former process, I manage to pass through the red strings. And luckily I don't have to deal with those ice demons during that.

I go to the other exit, and this time I'm in the Library. Though, it's more like the entrance of it. Following the way to the Divinity Statue, we decide not to buy anything yet, and head inside the library itself...

 _A door appears behind Nero and blocks his way out. The door has the same blue symbol from before. He doesn't mind it, as he looks around the library, then flips the books with the barrel of Blue Rose. "Didn't figure this guy for a bookworm..." Then he feels something appear behind him, and he points his gun back... to face a knight in a bulky armor holding a shield and a lance. There's a gem on his chest which is glowing regularly. Nero then casually comments: "That's one way to get yourself shot."_

Weiss: "Happened to Ruby when she tried to sneak on me in the Initiation." I say nothing and blush in embarrassment. We have avoided that in this new timeline, but it's still an embarrassing thing to remember again.

 _The knight says, and looks down at the devil arm, which's then hidden by Nero. He retracts his gun and starts reading the books. "So you after that guy too, or just here to catch some demons?"_

 _The knight keeps silent, and he slowly walks towards Nero with his heavy feet. Nero turns back a bit and says: "Silent types, huh?" Though, he already knows something's off, so he fakes reading. Then he grabs a book, turns back and uses said book to hold on the lance which is launched to his head by the knight. "So much for friendly banter!" Still not speaking a word, the knight swings his lance off the grab and tries to hit Nero, but ends up breaking a vase and a table as Nero keeps dodging. Then he pulls out Red Queen, points it to the ground and revs up. "If you want a fight, then come on!" The knight turns back and prepares to fight Nero..._

"So he's a boss?" I guess just when the black screen appears. However, after the gameplay returns, there is no health bar like the fight with Berial. "It's not?" Well, he's still the enemy. I decide to shoot him first, but much to my surprise, it's not like before when the demons are not flinched, all bullets are blocked by the shield. I Streak, but get the same result. Combo A to the third hit, the sword gets knocked back, then the knight bashes its shield at me, and thrusts the lance forward, knocking me down. Not liking this, I shoot him a few times while walking towards him, then jumps to his back. Due to the heavy armor, the knight turns very slowly, so I take the chance to slash him. Sending him to the air, I slash him two times before Buster him... by grabbing his lance and stabbing him through the body, thrusting two times (I was surprised I press Buster button one more time) and sending the knight to the ground...and turns him into light. WHAT?

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! It's just an armor? No one's inside?"

"A little surprise..." I immediately turn to Weiss, who's not looking surprised at all. "But doesn't mean it can't happen. Remember when I told you how I got the scar?"

"But... this one's human-sized..."

"Forgot the Atlesian Knight, Ruby?" With Weiss' remark, I shrink back in embarrassment. I really don't like those ones after the Fall of Beacon. Thanks to General Ironwood creating more servers, the problem is no longer there, but still... mental scars.

Another knight appears, and this time it aims the lance towards me and flies straight to me. Though, its stance is way too long for me to figure out what it's planning to do, so I dodge the moment it nearly hits, and then start hitting it again. It seems to have no resistance once it's caught off guard, so I easily take down like the first one. Then a duo appears, one of which then floats up and tries to thrust me from above... which has the same result as before.

As I smash them, Yang comments: "I thought they could give more challenges, but..."

"Normal difficulty, Yang." Blake reminds her partner.

 _After the beat-down, the last knight collapses, and its helmet falls out and rolls to Nero's legs. He picks the helmet up and looks at the walking armor. "Empty..." When the armor bursts into balls of light and flies away, the helmet follows. "A demon. It possessed the Order's armor..." Nero speaks to himself and stands up. "That's not a good sign." Then, a part of the wall slides down to reveal a secret room with a pillar of sort in the middle. Nero heads in and grabs something from inside of the pillar like the Evil Legacy. He examples the thing, and he looks towards the 'statue' in the room... then he grins._

After that cutscene, the hint appears again. The item is called Anima Mercury, an artificial soul... sounds like Penny.

And with that, the mission ends. I put the controller down and stretch again, and look at the clock on the wall. "We sure have played for a while. Maybe two more missions before we rest, shall we?"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 end!**

 **Okay, I feel like mission results are not needed anymore. Though, I will try to see if I could balance the amount of Proud Souls got** **through the missions from my gameplay and the others.**

 **Right now, the skills I got:**

 **Streak and Streak II**

 **Exceed 2 and 3**

 **Split**

 **Currently I have 3900 souls.**

 **Again, your recommendations. I will make it work for my gameplay as well.**

 **See you all in the next chapters!**


	4. Cold Blooded

**The next chapter is out! And warning: This mission is very short, and I suspect the next one will be the same as well. Hope that after these missions, the later ones will be a bit longer.**

 **And to the reviews...**

 **To Guest: Cringe, so? Many people like it, so there's nothing wrong. And what's more cringy? You typed 'stoties' instead of 'stories'. *Shudders in disgust***

 **To lolrus55: Yeah, Dante's moments are mostly the best of the games. And the dance in DMC5 tops nearly all of them XD. Thanks for the compliment.**

 **With that off the way, the real part begins!**

* * *

'Đúng bọn rảnh hơi...'

"What's wrong, T.O?"

'Rude reviewer. Not showing their name again.'

Weiss grunts in displease: "Really? Just like when we saw our better selves?"

'Pretty much it.'

Blake: "Then we will just ignore it. What else?"

Yang asks another thing: "Is there cutscene now?" I test it by pressing Continue...

* * *

 _Mission 4: Cold Blooded_

 _Use your newly earned powers to gather the four Gyro Blades!_

And with the background, we can see one of the 'statues' from before, but with no holders below and it seems to be spinning. And with the description: "So that's why we can't use them in the previous mission!"

Blake: "And it's a puzzle as well. Look at the blue strings." Yep, our objective is pretty much in the description of the mission now.

Weiss: "So far, the game's straight forward at telling us what to do."

Yang: "Complicated puzzles are definitely not my thing, so I'm okay with this."

I see the review paper drop again, and I pick it up and read it... "Aw, the previous guy said his gratitude to us. No problem! And he recommends more for us! Let's see... Double Jump, or... Enemy Step? Like, stepping on the enemy?"

'Pretty much it. But, as a bonus, it will reset all of your skills. Like, if you plan to Split, you use that skill, and you can use Split again without touching the ground.'

"Ah, I see... Let's check another option...*Sheepishly smile* Yeah, we should have upgraded that Snatch ability... but one maybe enough for now. About skills... maybe we will take that now." For that I open the Power Up menu...

After checking the price again, I buy Roulette Spin, Calibur and Shuffle, and a Snatch 2 as well...

"Come to think of it." Blake suddenly comments. "Why does Red Queen's skill names sound like they're from card games?"

All of us turn and stare at her, as Weiss asks: "I didn't know you're into card games?"

Blake: "It's coming from another White Fang members when they're in their free times. I just happened to be nearby."

Yang: "Well, they could be entertaining sometimes."

Temporarily ignoring their next lines, I check on the Item menu, to see nothing change yet, except that I can buy another Blue Orb. "Well... that's it. Let's start the mission."

* * *

And right from the start, the game shows me how to use those Gyro Blades. The best part of it is that we can use it to attack our enemies. And it hints the fact that the only thing that could destroy those blue barricades is the Gyro Blade. So, the first thing to do: I walk up to the 'weapon' and activate it with my Buster. The Blade's 'legs' then retrace and it starts floating in the air with a blue fire now appearing on the top. I slash it a few times to make it spin, and then Buster again for the blade to go forward. Though... the start location is not so ideal, so it takes me three times for the blade to finally break the door.

Yang: "So we're returning back?"

Weiss: "Maybe. I mean, we couldn't have explored the whole castle, right?"

"Yeah, we haven't checked the entire first floor... and the second floor if I remember right."

Upon returning the library, the red strings reappear, this time the ice demons join the party. I decide not to attack them, and instead head to the Gyro Blade in the room, activate it with a Buster and a few slices, and send it away... which makes the stylish rank to go immediately to C as it cuts through the horde of Scarecrows and the ice demons. One even gets stuck into the way, and killed in the process, dropping a large amount of small Red Orbs. I do that two more times, and it nearly kills everything, even the ice demons' HP has reduced to very low. I run towards them and Buster one, killing the one next to me while spinning, and throw the demon away, it dies right on the throw.

"Now THAT'S a quick way to kill those demons."

Weiss: "Do you think they're trying to imply something?"

"Uh... I don't think. I mean, we can't find it EVERYWHERE, right?"

Blake: "She does have a point. With a weapon like that, who would need other weapons? Just open the door and move it to the next room."

Weiss: "That's true... But Blake, there's a bigger question: How did that blade fit through the door?"

After the fight ends, the blade's positioned right in front of the exit, and with our perspectives, it's too big, and we don't even know how to move it through the door. "Welp, sounds like a game logic to me." Ignoring that matter, once returning to the Grand Hall, a camera sequence tells us a quote that's basically saying: We can destroy the coffin with the Gyro Blade. Though, not jumping down to the first floor, I go to the left side of the exit and walk a bit, to see a mirror on the wall. Slashing it, and it reveals a hidden place, which holds a Blue Orb Fragment. Sweet.

Jumping down and running to the blade, I activate it and Buster it... only for it to hilariously bounce into every wall before stopping at right where it was placed. Two more times and nothing changes because of the high speed. Fuming, I just normally Buster it and do it three more times, and when it finally gets out of the confined location, I slash it and send it away, destroying the chairs.

Yang snickers while I'm struggling with it: "Now that's kinda funny. It's like when you tried to get cookies from that high cabinets my mother made."

I pout. "Why did she make that high anyway?"

"To prevent you from going sugar-high?" I send Weiss puppy eyes, which makes her turn away to hide her blush. "It's true!"

Once the coffin's broken, there's a circle there, but we can't do anything with it so we leave it there. Also, during the camera spin, we see a red door that we haven't entered, so we head to there instead of the green door like before.

We enter into another part of the Large Hall. From a camera change, we could see another Gyro Blade stationed in a room... that doesn't seem for us to be able to get in directly for now. We take a right turn and see a... fake mirror, considering there's no mirrors at all: it's just a frame on the wall. I head to the opposite direction. and see a brown door on the right.

The door leads me to the Dining Room, and it lives up to the name as a table with full of food and plates are prepared there for us. Though, I don't have the luxury to enjoy them, because two of the armors appear in the room, and I have to beat them to get out of this room.

"This is kinda like a smaller version of our food fight."

All three of my teammates shake their heads, as Yang says: "We use food for that fight. They just crash a party with their weapons."

When the armor uses its shield to bash me, I use Shuffle just in time to barely dodge back before sending an Exceeded blade to its face and turning it into light. With the other which is flying, I jump up and reach to it with Calibur and stun it in the air, then Buster it to send it to the ground before beating it up with all I have. And luckily there's only two of them, so the fight goes down pretty fast.

Also, the table's pretty wrecked during the fight. Oops.

Anyway, I run to the next part of the room and then turn right... and immediately stop as a fireball just gazes right in front of me. "That's a close call."

Weiss: "Let's find another way. There's a section behind you."

I nod and start heading there, and I find a Gyro Blade. "Uh... So..."

Blake: "Maybe it could block the fight? Worth a try."

Since there's nothing else to do, I activate the blade and guide it to the line of fire. And... the fire completely disintegrates once it contacts with the blade. Satisfied that I have a shield now, I repeat what I did before with another blade and Buster it towards to whatever making that fire. Once I get closer, I see a gate-like device with fire gathering in the middle ring and firing fireballs towards me. A last Buster and Gyro Blade turns it into debris, resulting the blue strings on the right break, and the camera also shows a sticker on the wall... which looks exactly like the one on the mini column in mission 2.

Another mini-game? Let's find out.

* * *

 _Secret Mission 02: Alley-Oop_

 _Successfully execute a mid-air Buster 5 times without touching the ground!_

"That sounds... easy enough? It can't be worse than the first one."

And how right I am. With the help of Snatch 2, I can stay on the air and follow the objective with no problems, and even after that I can do a few more before the gravity doesn't allow me to stay in the air anymore time.

Weiss: "That's a little disappointing. I have expected something more from this."

Blake: "Unfortunately, that's not this game's good point."

* * *

Once I go through the door, I am in the room that has the Gyro Blade... and that puzzle-hitting thing is there as well. BUT, one step away from the door and the red strings appear. Although, this time only Scarecrows appear, so I don't have much troubles...aside from being reckless and taunting a few times then getting hit because of it. What is it again, karma?

Weiss comments: "Your timing still needs some works, Ruby. That High Roller getting interrupted by a delayed slash is not a good sight at all."

I whine: "I thought it's going to be some kind of parries or such. And I thought it could add to the style point!"

Yang: "I have to agree with my sister here, Weiss. Instant paybacks are the best."

Once the Scarecrows are all dead, I start breaking stuffs to get some Red Orbs, and there are Green Orbs as well so my HP gets back to full. Though, I don't have a way out... not until I slash the 'puzzle' that the gate lowers down. Then, I start moving the Gyro Blade, when I hear some Scarecrows' laughs in a distance. Moving it just outside of the room, I aim the Gyro Blade with the camera, and then make it spin with maximum velocity, and then push it away, and watch the result as the Scarecrows who are on the way of the deadly weapon are dead in a second. After a few runs, the Gyro Blade has stopped at where the blue strings from the beginning screen are. And there are two of the blades already in their respective glyphs. There are two empty glyphs, so we guess they're for the one we're using and the one behind the blue wall. And there's a Divinity Statue on the left of the strings.

"Looks like it's going to be boss time..."

Weiss: "First thing first: the puzzle. I think this one is decent enough, so to speak."

Blake: "Still a bit straight forward, though."

Since there's a blue wall to break, I do not move the active Gyro Blade into the glyph, and guide it to the blue wall. The way is not very far, considering the faster the blade spins, the further it travels. And when the wall breaks, the Scarecrows reappear in the hall, and I decide to Buster the other Gyro Blade so I could lead two of them back at the same time... and unfortunately, I can't do so.

Blake: "I think it's game mechanic... but there should be a way to explain why we can move only one at a time."

"One of that artifact, one blade. Maybe?" Ah, the pain of moving back-and-forth. Kind of like when I forgot my game board.

Weiss: "I think Ruby is actually correct at this one. Can't force one soul to operate multiple bodies... unless that's him."

Yang: "The Headmaster... yeah he's the opposite case. Two souls in a body... Hey Blake, who's the one writing that book of yours?"

Blake: "The book is actually real in sir Oum's place. About the author of the book in Remnant... the one writing the book has no idea."

Weiss: "So it's just popped up out of nowhere?"

"Considering we have seen stranger things, that's nothing new, Weiss."

After finally returning both of the Gyro Blades to their places, the blue strings break, and the stone of words which I don't bother to read lowers down, revealing the door behind it. And a free Green Orb, which is converted into Red Orbs since I haven't lost health when I move the blades. And since I can't buy anything, I ignore the 'shop' and get through the door...

 _The sky starts snowing, as Nero looks around the courtyard and sees a Hell Gate... with two feminine figures floating in the air. Both of them glow with blue light with dark color in the tips of their bodies like hair, forearms and forelegs, and... they're naked. When they're near each other..._

All of us instantly blush when we see what they're doing. I immediately call out in the air: "Hey T.O! Was this game rated correctly in your country?"

'Well... since you're adults already, we think it's nothing too problematic.'

Weiss shouts: "Don't tell me you guys feel NOTHING watching this!"

'Considering that's a demon, we don't really feel anything towards it.'

Blake's ears wiggle in discomfort and embarrassment. "I thought we could just play a simple slashing game... why, T.O?"

'You will know the reason.'

"That half answer again, T.O..." Ignoring our blush, I focus back on the screen...

 _Nero is completely unfazed with the display. "This blizzard must be these demons." And then one of the blue figures moves down to face... then the two raise their hands towards Nero, inviting to 'join' them._

Nero and I now have a similar plan: ending this fight as soon as possible. To Nero, it's so that he could move to the next area; to me, it's to forget that moment. I rush towards them with a Streak, and then Combo A and end the string with Shuffle. One of them turns its hand into a blade and slash up, but I roll to side and avoid in time. I pull out Blue Rose and shoot them, but they just float aside and let the bullets firing cross them. Even Buster doesn't work as well, so I have to rely on Red Queen combos and the Exceed system... And they're more sturdier than Berial a bit...

"Uh, Ruby." Weiss suddenly calls me. "Did T.O just say 'a demon'?"

Yang: "Duh, Weiss. We're playing a 'fighting against demons' game. Why are you surprised by it?"

Weiss: "T.O said 'a demon', not demons."

That reminder causes me to be on a little alarm, just in time for the two figures to float up off the screen... and a huge mouth with sharp teeth appears out of nowhere in the dark and jumps towards me with high speed. Luckily I am still holding Lock-on, so I am able to dodge to the side at the last moment...

 _Jumping away, Nero points to the revealed demon. "So this is what you really look like..."_

 _The demon is an enormous white frog with red eyes and its back is covered with icicles. The two figures before are its antenna positioned above its head. Then it speaks, each word making its mouth spilling... things: "You're stronger than you look, with a smart ass mouth to match."_

 _Nero retorts: "Cut me some slack, I'm just not big on toads."_

 _That makes the frog to inhale, making its lower mouth to expand with air, then it shouts at Nero, who gets staggered back because of the force of the voice: "FOOL! You think I care what you say!?"_

Weiss is a bit annoyed. "At least Berial has a sense of respect. This frog is just like Cardin in general."

Yang: "Except no girls are going to follow him."

Blake: "That's just... bad, Yang."

 _Nero pats his coat to clear off anything that frog just spitted at him. "If we don't finish this quickly, it's gonna scar me for life."_

"All of us, Nero."

 _Another spit: "I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Nero, at this point, is pissed, and he prepares himself for the fight..._

"Weiss..." I raise the controller towards her. "You want to fight him?"

Weiss declines: "Not this one. Not worth it for my pride."

I hold back the controller and start running towards the frog, which starts to breathe in, so I have to change direction and head to the left. And luckily I do so, because once it shouts, two lines of ice come out of its mouth. Once the ice is gone, I Exceed Streak to the frog then hit it with Combo A. It then moves its head slightly, and the antenna moves as well. Considering we have a whip-user in our team, I jump away to avoid getting hit by the thing. I jump up and Calibur towards it and then Roulette Spin to get more Stylish points, finishing the combo with a Split. The demon then jumps away a few feet two times, leaving it vulnerable with all of my Streaks. And then, with two health bars down, he is knocked out. With the experiences in the previous fight with Berial, I see the icicles on its back have been broken. So, time for Buster!

 _Nero grabs the demon's tongue and pulls himself into its mouth. Then, from the inside, he swings Red Queen around and starts causing damage from the inside, before coming out of its head by opening a hole on it._

All of us cringe at what the Hunter just did. "Eww... I would never think of doing so... But it's effective, I won't lie about it."

Once it's done, I continue slashing the demon while it's recovering with the icicles start glowing back. Then, the frog leaps to the far corner, and starts breathing in. Having stayed in a safe distance, I start air-guitaring in front of its face, making the Style going up to SS Rank. Then, it breathes out all of the air it just inhaled, making all the snow to rise up and cover it away... making the Lock-on useless for a moment before the blue figures appear. Another hack-and-slash combo, but then while I'm attacking, the figure flies up for half a second and the grabs me, freezing me in the place. Panicking, I press all the buttons to try to break away, but I am not fast enough, and the frog reappears and swallows me. It then starts chewing me, but luckily I'm still button-spamming, so it is forced to spit me out in the air, and I manage to give it a Split before it runs away. More cautious this time, I still keep slashing the figures but in slower pace. And then one of them turns into dark red and lays on the ground, not moving. I decide to Buster it and then pulls the frog out of the darkness. Hitting the frog until it reduces to a third of health, it roars up and stops my attacks, as its body turns red. Then, it prepares to leap to me, however, it suddenly freezes up, and my attacks are completely bounced off the body. Taking that as a warning, I go around to the back, and the moment its body turns to normal, the demon leaps towards in an attempt to eat me, but I'm already behind it. Then I go from behind and hitting it, once again staggering it after the icicles break. I Buster, and this time I punch the demon up to the air, grab the tail of the demon and then slam it down to the ground, ending the fight there.

 _The demon stumbles back, making the snow fly over the place. During it, the frog throws one of the figures towards Nero as an attack, but he grabs the leg and flips the demon to him, making it land on its back. The Hunter swings the demon around his head for a round before throwing it away, and the figure gets detached off the frog due to the force and Nero still grabbing it. The figure then gets absorbed into Nero's arm, much to his own surprise, then the frog speaks: "You think you've beaten me? Never! You piece of..."_

 _"That's exactly what I think." Nero talks to himself, not too bothered by the demon's speech._

 _The frog tries to flip itself back on its leg while saying: "My brothers...will come! They..."_

All of us groan when we hear that. "Don't tell me we're going to fight more of those frogs!?"

 _Not listening to the demon's rant, Nero summons his spectral arm and punches its face, sending it flying and knocking into wall, then dropping on the floor dead. The disgusting feeling when making the contact with the demon's skin makes Nero cringe and try to wash the feeling away by swaying his arm. "Come on, that's just nasty." Then he registers what the frog just said. "Wait... did he say 'brothers'?"_

 _And right on cue, the ground starts shaking because of the horde of frogs starts moving towards the Hell gate..._

"Oh come on! That's just unfair!"

Blake half-agrees: "Unfair, but that's what we get when we sign up as Huntresses, Ruby."

"Fighting hordes of Grimm is fairer than this... frogs!"

 _Having the same feeling with me, Nero says sarcastically: "Oh that's fair! Now I have got to fight a whole herd of these things!?" Immediately rushing towards the gate, he jumps on the dead frog as a platform and bounces up, then punches the closest one by the face, sending it back and knocking on the others. Taking the chance, he places his hand on the device before the gate to close it. "Sorry pals! We're closed!"_

"THANKS OUM WE DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT THEM!" I drop the controller down and shout in the air. Seriously, those things are going to be my nightmares if I have to fight them.

Weiss pinches her nose bridge in annoyance, and agrees with me: "I doubt that any of us want to. Not even battle-crazed ones would."

Yang then says: "Ruby, how about we end this mission and go to bed NOW? I'm not wanting to see any of those things in my dream if we play any longer."

Blake: "Same with Yang."

I nod and start re-controlling. The screen has given description about the figure Nero just absorbed: Rusalka Corpse, a dangling feeler? And the demon's called Bael. Good, to not good, to know. Then, a fence lowers down to reveal another exit to this place. And that's the end of the mission.

"Alright, that's it." Waiting for the result screen to finish, I instantly close Kuro's laptop and disconnect the wires, then puts it on my table. "We continue this by tomorrow. No more of those frogs!"

* * *

 **Chapter 4 end!**

 **Like I have warned, this chapter is short. And there's nothing much memorable of this one to be honest. Next time, maybe I will call team JNPR or so, but low chance of that. Of course, if you want to, then I could add them in.**

 **Skills obtained:**

 **Roulette Spin**

 **Exceed 2 and 3**

 **Streak and Streak 2**

 **Split**

 **Calibur**

 **Shuffle**

 **Snatch 2**

 **That's all for now. See you in the next chapters!**

 **P/S: I hope someone could do a 'RWBY playing DMC5'. That would be awesome!**


	5. Extra chapter 1

**Sorry for the long delay. And it will be delayed for a while because, even though I already recorded mission 5, I don't really work well with changing tabs between videos and writing to describe.**

 **Anyway, to the reviews:**

 **To Phoenix Champion: Your review will be delivered to RWBY in the later chapter, please wait.**

 **To the others: This one will be RWBY reacting to the video WhiteGuardian22 has recommended. Though, it's only one video to test how good I write.**

 **With that out, enjoy the first extra chapter of this story!**

 **Note: this chapter happens after team RWBY has done playing their first playthrough with all characters.**

* * *

"Finally we're done..." I put the controller down, as the credit starts rolling down. Five characters with completely different fighting styles, now that's a good game I would like to play more.

Yang nods. "I really like Trish now. Her ways of fighting are similar to me. And her ways of taunting as well."

Weiss: "Vergil is quite mysterious for himself. He's like me in dealing small but quick damages than heavy strength, well except for his Beowulf."

Blake: "Lady seems to be like Ruby with her arsenal of weapons. I'm sure if you two meet, there wouldn't be a shooting ground that you two won't dominate."

I smile sheepishly. "Could be... so I think that's the end?"

"I'm afraid not." T.O appears in our room. "Reviewers are requesting for you to react to some combo videos. And I will tell you first, they're played in extremely fast paces."

Yang counters: "It's not new to us. Bring it on!"

Weiss: "Well, it's just reaction now, so it won't be as frustrated as when we play."

Blake and myself: "Same with Weiss."

T.O: "Alright then. Also, the person used a trainer to fight some specific bosses that some characters can't access. And you can pause the video by saying out loud. Have fun."

When he disappears, the TV screen shows the title of the video: "DMC4SE Vergil & Dante vs the Order of the Sword" by Donguri990. Let's see how good this guy is.

* * *

 _From the beginning, '2008' and 'Devil May Cry 4' are presented. The music kicks in, and the game starts with Dante knocking an airborne Scarecrow with Prop, then he Air Trick (after quickly changing style to Trickster) to the Scarecrow, Ecstasy the demon with Lucifer to send it go higher, Air Trick again, changing to Swordmaster and Rebellion and hits the demon once before changing to Trickster and Lucifer, Ecstasy again and immediately Jump Cancel and Sky Star away while activating Devil Trigger. Using Ebony and Ivory to shoot the demon to stop the momentum, Dante Sky Star back, 'Swordmaster' hits the demon with Rebellion then changes to Lucifer, midway Ecstasy uses Jump Cancel and 'Trickster' Sky Star away. Another shot from Ivory, Dante switches the dual pistols to Pandora Box and Jealousy two times to stop the demon from falling down to the ground. Sky Star back to the demon, Jump Cancel and make the demon fly back up (somehow), Sky Star away, another Jealousy then Air Trick up, normally shoot once with Ivory before 'Gunslinger' Rainstorm the demon. Due to the momentum, Dante is at the opposite side, and he hits the demon with the first hit of 'Darkslayer' Aerial Rave V, then 'Trickster' Sky Star to the demon, Jump Cancel then Flying Guard away but immediately Air Trick back, hits three times with Lucifer before Jump Cancel and 'Swordmaster' slashing the Scarecrow with Rebellion once, then shoots Ivory and Ebony one shot each, slash one more time before 'Trickster' Sky Star into the demon and Flying Guard away two times. Stopping the momentum with Ebony, Dante changes Rebellion into Gilgamesh and Full House right at the Scarecrow, Jump Cancel and Aerial Rave once with 'Swordmaster' Rebellion, Flying Guard again and one pistol shot, Air Trick into the newly seen group of Scarecrows and shoots one shot of Coyote-A, and starts fooling around with Sky Star and Jump Cancel. Then to end the part, Dante lands on the ground and does a 'Swordmaster' Quick Drive and a 'Gunslinger' Gun Stinger with Coyote-A and "Darkslayer' Slash Dimension F. During the time, Dante's words saying to Echidna can be heard in the background, with them being subtitled on the screen..._

"OKAY! STOP THE VIDEO!" I manage to shout after being too shocked at what we just saw. All of us are having our eyes as big as dishes and our mouth hanging out as far as possible. Even with my own quick fingers, I haven't pulled out any of these stuffs. "JUST WHAT WAS THAT?"

'Told you, didn't I? This gameplay's performed by one of the famous Dante players on Youtube in our world. While he doesn't use much varieties, his ways to fight are what make him exceptional good.'

"...SO HE'S A PRO! Can we ask him to play it for us to watch?"

'... The Creator doesn't have that kind of authority, you know?'

Weiss pinches her nose bridge and tries to access what she just see. "We have played for days, and we even have better reactions that normal people, but this is just absurd."

Blake: "We're not true gamers though, so we don't have to compare ourselves to them. Still, that was too good..."

Yang follows: "And that's just Dante. Remember how fast his own brother's strikes are?"

"Oh right... and it said their names in the titles... now this is going to be a wild ride."

* * *

A bit lazy, and I can't describe everything, so I will put the time for you to see for yourself.

0:26 to 0:55

"Wow, that's an effective way to use Showdown..."

Weiss: "But isn't that a bit...excessive? I mean, he could just snatch them one or two times..."

Blake: "It's like he's playing around, that's all. I think his style is 'playing around with his food' of sort."

Yang: "The taunts are well-placed, though."

0:56 to 1:10

Yang: "Well, that would be us spamming that move against ALL the bosses. Overpowered at nearly any points..."

"Except Sanctus, though. He likes to interrupt our attacks with his."

1:12 to 1:13

"Wait, why is he constantly switching Trickster and Royalguard? Is that a technique or..."

'Guard can interrupt nearly any chains of your movements and combos. One of his famous moves is Flying Guard, which you have seen in the beginning of the video.'

Blake: "Do all pro players do that?"

'Nearly everyone, not just pros, AFTER finding that out.'

1:15 to 1:20

Yang grins. "That's one way to trigger your enemies. Deflecting attacks without even looking at it."

Weiss: "To be honest, you could do the same while being blinded..."

Blake: "I think the thing here is that the deflections are not facing the attacks. It's a normal thing to face it, but to face the other way, that's another story."

1:21 to 1:33

"Those Royal Releases... he must have fought him many times to remember the patterns..."

Blake: "The dodging is perfect-timing as well... Hey, you think you can replicate that, Ruby?"

"Maybe... I do have speed, but not sure if I could reach his level... And it seems Vergil is slightly faster..."

Yang: "I don't count 'running causes fire' slightly faster than your speed, though."

1:40, when Dante backs out with 'Gilgamesh' Draw to dodge Credo's slash

"Wait, you can do that?"

Weiss: "I think to this point, you should have known that."

"I thought you have to charge it to probably use it! I don't know you can use that to cancel the moves!"

Blake: "To be fair, he has to use Royalguard to cancel the move, so it's not really Ruby's fault to not know about it."

2:18 to 2:20

Yang: "Why did he have to use Devil Trigger there? Normal Real Impact would do the trick."

T.O: 'Because this game has a hidden glitch for Dante and Vergil: Distortion Moves. When you use some certain moves, the moment you release the attack, if you count it right, the DT will multiply the damage to insane level.'

"How insane could it be?"

T.O: "Remember your fight with the Savior in Mission 18. Even in DMD, with the right timing, you could reduce its health to half.'

All of us blink when we hear the result. Then, I ask: "Wait, you mean that move..."

'But it also depends on the frames as well. You miss it, and even with right timing, the result won't be the same.'

The fight ends around 3:00 to 3:10, as Dante starts taunting Credo when he starts to explode... by turning his back and bowing to us.

All of us clap at the fantastic performance as Yang and I whistle up: "AWESOME GAME!"

Weiss also expresses her enjoyment: "Wow, never thought a gamer could perform this good. Great job, Donguri."

Blake then says: "And that's him fighting the hardest boss with his best character. What about the others?"

'This was when Donguri's still getting used to Vergil, so don't expect a good performance... if compared to Dante.'

"DON'T WORRY, WE WON'T!"

3:23 to 3:25

"Now I remember. Vergil doesn't really have a good set of skills against Credo. And the concentration gauge was a bit annoying back then. I had to spam Rapid Slash while he's in DT to kill the boss."

Yang: "I think that would be the tactic most new players would use."

3:30 to 3:35

All of us laugh again at the disrespect Donguri's giving to Credo, as Vergil just punches and kicks the spears away without looking at him.

4:09, moment when Vergil has to jump up.

Weiss: "Just to make sure he doesn't get hit, I guess."

4:57 to 5:10, the fight ends

"Wow, that's also our way to end the fight!"

Blake: "Adding the stylish and cool points for him."

5:18

"Oh this fight?" I groan. "His spinning fishes is the worst move!"

Weiss: "Not as annoyed as his grabbing move though. That thing made us lose quite a lot of HP back then."

5:23 to 5:24

Blake: "That... is really effective. Jump Cancel is really a powerful move, even though it started off as a glitch."

Yang: "Well, if something's not broken, don't fix it."

6:05

"YOU CAN USE ROYALGUARD AGAINST THAT?"

'That's the most broken style in the game, Ruby. But it's also the hardest one to master.'

Weiss: "That means we could just time it right and Royal Guard it."

6:14

"Okay, that's high."

6:26 to 6:31

"Again, a powerful move. No wonder the price is so high."

6:49

Yang snickers. "All it takes to stop Agnus is to make him..."

Immediately Blake uses her weapon ribbon to cover the brawler's mouth, as her face heats up in embarrassment. "Don't you dare say that word!" And she immediately stops me when I'm about to ask her: "AND DON'T ASK ME!"

7:25

"Hm... kinda disappointing finish. I think it's better if he used Omen, though."

Weiss: "Agreed. Or Revenge could work as well."

8:22

Yang: "That's a good timing there."

Blake: "Same. Summoning Swords are quite various in their usages."

8:27

"Wow, he nearly got hit there. All thanks to his DT that he dodged it."

9:56

Weiss: "He finally got hit huh... not a good thing, I might say. But that's a little bit unfair in DMD though, when Sanctus shoots that thing with no real number of projectiles."

10:40, when Vergil says "Disappointing".

"Kinda the same, Vergil. It could have been a perfect fight if Sanctus didn't use those cheap shots."

10:45

"Now it's the trainer coming in, right? Because I remember to not able to fight Sanctus in Bloody Palace."

10:50 to 10:55

Blake: "That would be a way to taunt and annoy your enemies. Running around and playing stylishly."

10:57 to 11:05

"Wow, is it that hard for Dante to break through Sanctus' defense?"

'Unlike Nero and Vergil, Dante doesn't actually have quick-action skills with high damage. Though, it does balance for him, because... you know."

Weiss: "Yeah, it would make him overpower. Like you two."

'Guilty as charged.'

12:35

"Wait, how did he not get hit..."

Blake: "I heard the sound of Royal Release, Ruby. That's why he doesn't get hit."

"Oh. Another good timing as usual!"

12:38

Yang: "Sky Star and Dash sure are useful for dodging skills, huh? Fitting for a style with a name of Trickster."

13:16

"Wow, that's the ending? I thought it could be more."

'This fight can only happen because trainers, and the developers didn't put a dead animation for Sanctus, so yeah.'

13:20

Weiss: "Now's the fight between brothers... Really hard in DMD difficulty for us."

13:25

"Nice dodge, Vergil!"

Blake: "He doesn't even bother to get motivated to fight him... *Giggle* Imagine if Vergil is too bored to do that..."

14:10, when the real fight ends, and Vergil just taunts to the rest of the video

"... That looks like a low difficulty..."

'Not really. Dante is actually squishy against Vergil. Well, if you manage to hit him.'

Blake: "Kinda true. The hard part when fighting Dante is how we actually land a true hit on him."

"Yeah, now you say it... That's it?"

'For this extra chapter, maybe. Will be more in the future. Meanwhile, Creator has to deal with chapter 5, which he's delaying for way too long already.'

* * *

 **Extra chapter end!**

 **Yeah, sorry. But after writing the first fight, I realize I couldn't describe EVERYTHING in that awesome video, and I don't want to ruin the video by my terrible writing, so I suggest you open the video and read this chapter at the same time. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Anyway, that's for now. Hope I could improve my skill with the other stories before I could write mission 5. See you in the future!**


	6. Trisagion

**Finally, managed to return to this story. Sorry for the long wait. From the time this chapter is updated, I will immediately record the next mission so I could write it down soon. Give me a week or so to deal with the next one.**

 **I checked the reviews, but I won't answer them because... well, they're not really questions for me or RWBY characters. So this section will be empty for now.**

 **Okay, let's head into the mission!**

* * *

"A game night?" Nora asks curiously, as team RWBY and JNPR are eating dinner in a food stall in Vale.

"Yeah!" Ruby answers, as she throws a cookie into her mouth. "We're playing a fighting game. Really entertained."

"Do you want to join?" Yang offers.

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" Nora throws her arms in excitement. "We haven't played a new game for a long time! Ren, can we, can we?"

"We don't have any plans for the weekend, so sure." The boy just chuckles at his girlfriend's antic, knowing that she would push him into that even if he denies.

"YES! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU..."

"That aside..." Pyrrha asks: "That fighting game, is it like the ones..."

"Provided by our buddy Kuro." Yang grins.

"When do you girls start?" Jaune immediately asks, excited at the game already.

"Seven." Blake answers. "Bring some popcorn if you want."

"ROGER THAT!"

* * *

"Everyone's ready?" Ruby reopens the game...

"LOCKED!" Nora closes the door and jumps on Ruby's bed and grabs a teddy bear. "AND LOADED!"

"We're ready." Ren simply says, though he's also a bit interested at the game.

"Alright... let's see..." Opening the starting menu, the game starts at the 'level selection' screen, and Ruby starts:

 _Mission 5: Trisagion_

 _Obtain the Wing Talisman!_

And the team sees the main character, Nero, standing on a ceiling lamp, as he's looking at the painting of the Holiness.

"Who's that?" Nora asks, oblivious to the person's status.

"Well... He's like the Father of a Church... except that he's already killed in the first mission." Ruby answers.

"Aw..." Nora lowers her face on the pillow, disappointed.

Ruby then starts re-checking her power-ups... and then decides not to buy anything, to save for the MAX-Act. No items buying either, because the Blue Orb costs more than the current Red Orbs she has. "Guess I'm jumping in the game now..."

 _The cutscene comes in, with Nero walking into the Soldier's Graveyard..._

"Another Divinity Statue?" Blake quirks her eyebrows in suspicion.

"What is that?" Pyrrha asks, not kowing what it does.

"It's a shop, to put it simple." Weiss explains. "But, we only encountered a few of them BEFORE a boss fight, and one just after the first fight when we started the new mission."

"Maybe it's a reminder if you went in the game without buying anything?" Jaune gives out his theory.

"...Maybe." Team RWBY thinks about it, and then temporarily nods in agreement.

 _Unknown to the Devil Hunter, a smokey demon floats up behind him and up to the air, managing to avoid Nero's gaze when he turns back in suspicion. Not seeing anything, he looks back to the graveyard... then feels something on his body, and he looks down to see the demon floating right through him. The two lock their eyes on each other, before the demon flies back to dodge Nero's grab. Once he has a clearer view, Nero sees two of them floating in the air._

"THEY'RE GHOSTS!" Nora shouts, both terrified and excited about the demons' appearances.

"How are we going to hit that? They just float through everything!" Ruby points out the 'unfairness' in the fight.

"Maybe when they possess something? Remember the Geist?" Weiss gives her suggestion, considering she has some experiences dealing with those Grimm.

"Oh right. So hitting the face..." And it's a lot harder than they thought. Turns out the game doesn't differ the place Nero could hit the demon, so aiming to the face is not a solid strategy. Also: "They're not taking damage!" Ruby whines, as she tries to hit the demon with Red Queen, only to see no changes at all.

Not very happy about it, Ruby changes the strategy, as she tries to pulls the demon to her, but, other than pulling a piece of the 'cloth', it does nothing else. Ruby pouts, but when Pyrrha points out that the cloth seems to be thinner, she starts Snatching again, and after the third pull, the cloth vanishes and one of the demons drops on the floor, leaving its body, which resembles a scorpion, vulnerable. And with quick Exceed combos (Streak, Snatch, Combo A, High Roller, Combo A in the air, Snatch, Buster) the demon is gone. Knowing the way to defeat this kind of demon, Ruby decides to taunt the second one, waiting to see what it does.

Taking the 'invitation', the demon circles Ruby once before preparing its finger to stab Nero. However, the huge delay and the obvious light that indicates the attack gives Ruby plenty of time to roll aside. She then Snatches out the cloth again and kills it with additional hits from Shuffle and Calibur.

"The graphics are so detailed." Pyrrha marvels. "It's like a movie, except it's in a game..."

Jaune nods, and continues: "The fighting looks real, too. Though, his sword looks similar to your uncle's, Ruby."

"Yeah, it does."

After that, the red strings disappear, and a hint about the Rusalka Corpse's usage appears, and it also shows a hidden mission in the current stage as well. But...

"Uh, Ruby? Is that necessary?" Ren deadpans, as Ruby starts destroying the statues and the gravestones.

"Ehehe... I wouldn't do that in real life. But, they contain items in this game!" Ruby tries to defend herself for her actions.

"Fair enough." Even though he's against it, Ren can't really say anything, since it's a game.

"And the real one wouldn't even need that statue to 'buy skills' for sure." Yang comments in the matter.

Ruby also tries to get the Gold Orb, but with her current skill sets, she can't get it for now. So she gives up and runs to the secret mission, as the light in Nero's demon's arm shines up...

* * *

 _Secret Mission 03: Nonviolent Resistance_

 _Raise your stylish ranking without using attacks!_

"..." Team RWBY has, for a moment, no comments on that.

"Stylish Ranking? It means the raising bar when you attacked the demons?" Jaune asks.

"Yeah." Ruby answers. "But how?"

"Dodging and taunting. That's the only way." Weiss says, knowing what to do.

"I mean, do you see how fast the rank bar dropped?" Ruby points out the problem.

"...You have a point."

In the room, there are two Scarecrows and one Frost, as they start attacking Ruby on sight. She tries to dodge and taunt, however, the meter seems to not work with pre-dodge, and only counts the 'last second' dodge to raise up the parameter. And it reduces A LOT when Ruby gets hit. Trying to Snatch a few times, the skill only works once. And... after a lot of unsuccessful dodges and getting hits...

"So... Gold Orb or not?" Ruby scratches her head, not wanting to use it for this reason.

"I would say, no." Blake answers. "It's not too far away from the beginning, so we can just repeat it until we get it."

"You have a point."

Though, only at the third try, would Ruby manage to get it done. And then, T.O says that it's okay to hit them after finishing the mission, so Ruby releases everything she has on the demons, as the payback for the involuntary hit on her.

"Ah, that's good." Ruby groans, satisfied at the 'massacre' she just committed. She then gives the controller to Weiss. "Your turn, Weiss. I'm gonna rest my fingers a bit."

"Sure."

* * *

After leaving the secret mission, Weiss heads up the stairs and walks through the door that leads into the Master's Chamber. And without warning, the knight armors appear in the room, however, the red strings do not appear. Not intimidated by their appearances, Weiss starts locking on one of them and hits it hard with Combo A, then sends it to the air and Roulette Spin it, which one of the other armors foolishly flies in and gets hit for no reasons. Though Weiss doesn't complain though.

"Hey Jaune, can your shield do that?" Nora asks her leader, when she sees the shields of the armors could be detached into two and turned into wings.

"Even if it could, I don't think I could fly Nora." Jaune immediately knows what she's thinking. "And even if I can, you would just use me as a method of travel."

"Hehe..." Nora scratches her head, having her idea busted.

Pyrrha giggles at the exchange, then notices the devil arm starting to shine. "Hey Weiss, something hidden is nearby."

"I got it." Running around the room for a few seconds, Weiss finds out that the item is behind the mirror. Though, it turns out to be another secret mission. "More Fragments for us."

* * *

 _Secret Mission 10: Puppet Master_

 _Manipulate the Gyro Blades and raze everything!_

"Okay, this one seems better than the previous one." Blake comments.

"Although, ten? That's a bit too fast." Yang sees the number of the mission being a bit too high.

Weiss: "Not sure. Maybe we miss something... then again, we just beat number 3, and it fit the numbers of secret missions we past before this point."

It starts with Weiss standing before a stationed Gyro Blade, so she immediately goes to it and activates the blade, then hits it a few times before sending it to the first target: a small pillar that's lightened up with blue lines. At the beginning it seems to be easy, however, given with how unstable the blade is, she has a hard time controlling how far it goes. And in the end, it takes her two times to finish the cause because of the time limit on the first try. At least after that she gets her health bar increased by one.

And when she returns to the Master's Chamber, the armors reappear, and this time Weiss gets hit by a few cheap hits from the shields and a flying thrust from the dead corner of the camera.

"Those knights sure have something on you huh?" Yang jokes at how Weiss gets hit.

"Shut up." Weiss protests.

Ignoring Yang's laugh, Weiss heads to the next door, and it leads to the second floor of the Torture Chamber, with a Gyro Blade and a wheel to hit. She hits the latter first, and the ceiling drops down with the fence lowers down as well, giving Weiss a way to head on. Activating the Gyro Blade, she guides it on the new path...

 _The Gyro Blade collides with the pillar, shattering it in pieces, and the object falls to the first floor, making the floor collapse with its sheer weight. Nero also jumps in, follows the Blade..._

"Why does he have to do that?" Jaune asks in confusion.

"Well, in the previous mission..." Ruby says: "The floor below has a massive crack. I think Nero has suspected that something was wrong with it."

"Though..." Pyrrha is curious. "How does that work? I mean, if they built the place to have such hole, and then covered it up..."

"True." Weiss agrees. "There's no way people would let that happen... unless, this is the game's logic..."

 _Nero falls down to the bottom of the Spiral Well, where a pillar similar to the one in Cathedral but in red and shorter than the previous one stations before a big root of a tree. The demons in the graveyard start appearing again..._

One of them swings its tail towards Weiss, but she sees that coming and jumps up to dodge. After that, just normal wrecking with a few taunts in between. "Still not a challenge."

Blake: "Or maybe because we're skilled in nature. Normal players can't react as fast as we are."

"Yeah."

Once the fight's over, the red strings break again, and Weiss gains the object inside of the pillar, which is the Wing Talisman. Then, the circles, similar to the one in the Grand Hall, start shining up in red except one of the two on the bottom floor, and they seem to make a stair of short. Weiss jumps on the red glyph, and it bounces her up to the level of the next glyph, though during the flight the Devil Buster shines up again. So, Weiss aims to the second glyph, but then she lands on the second floor... and finds nothing inside the empty space, although the arm keeps shining brighter the closer she gets in. And then when she's fully in and stops for a second, some orbs suddenly appear in the air, giving a few more orbs in the process.

"Oh so THAT'S why that one is empty! The red orbs are invisible!" Ruby exclaims, remembering the strange location in the Grand Hall.

"That ability surely comes in handy." Yang says unconsciously, and then chuckles, causing everyone to groan because she just made another pun.

The third floor contains a red crystal, and the floor just before exiting the hole has a Vital Star. After that, Weiss jumps to the Torture Chamber's first floor... and then she gives the controller to Blake. "Here. You do the rest."

"Thanks." Just in time for the Scarecrows and the Scorpion demons appear and block her way to go back to the Main Hall. Though, they're still no match even with larger size of the horde. And since they're many enough... "Oh hey, SSS-Rank. Smoking... Sick... Style."

"And that's with our current skills." Ruby says. "We can be even more stylish in the future!"

Exiting the Chamber and into the Large Hall. 'Warmly' welcomed by the Frosts. "Don't make puns here, Creator. That's my job." Yang immediately comments.

Returning to the Grand Hall, where the glyph is now usable. Though, Blake reaches the second floor and re-checks the previous higher ground... and true enough, hidden Red Orbs.

Then she goes down and wrecks the chairs, before jumping on the glyph, which bounces her to the huge ceiling lamp...

 _Nero looks at the crack on the lamp, then to the picture of the Holiness. He then smirks, pulls out Red Queen and swings at the crack, disconnecting the lower part of the lamp with the holder, and the lamp slams right into the picture..._

"That's... a bit disrespectful from him." Pyrrha nervously says. "Even though we don't know who he is, that old man must be very important to have a portrait like that."

"We agree." Team RWBY and the rest nod, with Yang continues: "Even if he's a rebellious, he should give the dead guy a little mourn before doing so."

"That's... not helping, Yang." Blake scowls.

 _Although, that crash does one helpful thing: There's a hidden passage behind the portrait. And Nero, after landing down with the broken lamp, just casually walks in..._

"Wow, not even batting an eye..." Jaune says, not believing at that.

"He even shot a panel in frustration." Yang recalls. "I would be surprised if he did another thing."

Walking down, Blake takes the Vital Star and walks through the door that leads to the Underground Laboratory. She heads to the hole that leads further below...

* * *

 _In a spacious room, where the Holiness's body is rested on a stone bed with words written on it in the middle of the room, with Credo standing next to the bed._

"Wow, that guy looks cool." Nora comments on Credo's look.

"A royal knight of sort, I take it?" Ren asks Ruby, who nods in response.

"Though, why don't they just... make a ceremony of sort already?" Weiss asks not to anyone particularly.

 _The camera zooms to the Holiness's face... and then his red eyes open._

That makes both teams nearly jump back in surprise, as they start seeing the body of the Holiness starting to shift violently on the bed, making even Credo drop his stand and look in worry. After a few seconds, the body stops shifting, and the old man closes his eyes slowly...

"Ruby..." The leader of team RWBY turns to the powerhouse of team JNPR. "Didn't you say he's dead?"

"I did! We saw him getting shot!" Ruby says, clearly not expecting this event happens.

"Was he... like Nero?" Jaune asks in fear.

"... But if that's the case, then why faking his death?" Weiss says.

"For some back-up plans." Ren says. "With our previous experiences, I could say that person is NOT a good person, with that eyes of him just now."

"But... he didn't have that eyes before..." Ruby says shakily.

"Maybe he hid it... or he just recently got it..." Blake says, her ears twitching uncomfortably.

 _The old man's eyes reopen, revealing them to regain their normal state. Credo eases up and regains his composure while saying: "You have awakened."_ _The Holiness looks to the person and says his name, and he continues: "My men are currently in pursuit of Dante. It's only a matter of time before his location is revealed."_

 _A silence moment. Then the Holiness says: "He came to us... It was fortunate I was able to participate...in the 'ascension ceremony'."_

 _During the time he's speaking, a new person walks into the room and towards the bed. The camera then shows his face..._

"Not liking him already." Nora immediately says.

"Same sentiments." Everyone else follows. That kind of face is like of a rapist of sort. For real.

 _The person then looks up from his writing note and sees the Holiness waking up. His mouth widens up to a smile..._

That makes everyone cringes.

 _And says: "His Holiness! You look magnificent!"_

"Even his voice... god." Ruby groans, not pleased by the sound the new man is making.

 _The man plans to walk closer, but Credo blocks his way. He then starts questioning him: "You sent that cocky kid Nero to find Dante?"_

 _Credo, not fazed by the terrorizing tone of the new man, places his right hand on the bed. "You question my command?"_

 _"YES!" The man shouts, displeased at Credo's order. "What shall befall me s-s-s-..." For some reasons, the man stutters on his own words before continuing: "should he stumble upon my research facility?"_

"Well, he already did." Weiss deadpans.

 _Instead of directly answering the question, Credo says: "Our priority is to capture Dante."_

 _"WHY YOU T-T-T-T..." The man is trying to swear..._

 _"Credo." The Holiness speaks up, interrupting the man. Upon hearing Credo's answer, he says: "Gather everyone. I must... ease their minds on this matter."_

 _Credo complies. "Of course." And he walks away, while sending a glare back-and-forth to the other man. That man then writes something on his note again without even looking at it..._

And with that, the screen gets shot again and the result appears. Ruby blinks. "This mission is already over?"

"Kind of short. But maybe it will be longer for the next mission." Yang says. She then gets up and checks the windows and sees a crow with red eyes staring at her. "Oh hey Uncle Qrow. Come in."

The bird then comes inside and transforms into the said Huntsman. "Sup, kids? What do you have here?"

Pyrrha answers: "Just a gaming night, sir. You want to join?"

Qrow takes a sip on his wine bottle before saying: "Why not? I don't really have any missions for the recent days."

Ruby: "Yeppy! Now, let's get to the next mission!"

* * *

 **Chapter 5 end!**

 **The mission is too short by itself, so sorry for the length of this chapter.**

 **And yes, I didn't buy anything in this mission to keep Proud Souls for the MAX-Act. So there is nothing changed yet for the skills obtained.**

 **See you all in the next chapters!**


	7. Resurrection

**Yep, as I said, a week or so. And with that, another month for the next chapter :3**

 **For the reviews:**

 **To AK-103: ÔNG PHŨ QUÁ ĐÓ ÔNG ƠI! *Cough* That's my reaction when I saw your review about how off-scene yours is. Not that I hate you or anything, but that review is a bit... off the track. But oh well, I will take what I can get.**

 **To lolrus555: The reasons for Ruby and Yang's lack of reactions:**

 **\- In this timeline, Qrow is Ruby's father. And he's not as distant as he was in his first timeline (which is the original), so he would be around more frequently. *Spoilers* Raven also doesn't go into hiding, and she does take care of the sisters when they're young. And Ozpin doesn't have to deal with Salem... much, due to the fact that all Kingdoms are on higher defense systems.**

 **\- Ruby and the rest are in their third years, as mentioned in the first chapter.**

 **\- Also, the fact that they know they're in a series...**

 **About the mini-game... I will explain below.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get to the main story!**

* * *

A paper floats down from a portal on the ceiling, and Ruby grabs it. "Oh hey, review! Haven't seen it for a while!"

"What is it about?" Jaune asks, being familiar with the abnormality.

"It's... about the next mission. A mini-game is in it, a Chutes-And-Ladders one."

"Wow, that's an old game." Nora says. "And they put it in a game like this?"

"Have to say, the graphic looks nice." Qrow says as he observes the picture in the result screen. "More realistic than ours for sure."

"You don't say, dad." Ruby replies. "Also, there's a trick of the dice... So we can rig a dice game, for real."

"I would like to have that ability, please." Qrow jokes, remembering how much money he has wasted on lose bets.

"Not gonna happen for sure." Yang jokes.

After reading the letter, Ruby picks up the controller and presses 'Next'...

* * *

 _Mission 6: Resurrection_

 _Release the true power that resides within._

"So now we're busting into a laboratory. A HIDDEN laboratory." Ruby says. "Kinda remind me when I tried to sneak into Doctor Bartholomew's class."

"It's like, every time, Ruby." Yang chuckles, remembering one particular episode.

"*Pout* It's not the same! It's like, once or twice in months!"

"It's still too many times for me."

"Not you too Weiss!"

Qrow pulls the girls back: "Hey now, we're playing games here. Can you check what that 'power-up' does?"

"Of course dad!" Ruby nods and opens the menu, and team JNPR and Qrow could see the moves that Nero could acquire. She then starts buying MAX-Act immediately, and with the amounts of Proud Souls left...

"How about that charge shot?"

"... With how much we have... Let's get the first one." Yang says, and Ruby complies.

After 'shopping section', Ruby starts where the last mission left off...

 _Nero is standing at the rear of the cliff, as he looks down to check how deep the hole is. He then notices a Blue Orb Fragment at the other side of the hole..._

"Free health." Ruby says.

 _After grabbing it, Nero jumps down and do a Split do quicken his fall. When he touches the floor..._

"No wonder they suggest to buy MAX-Act. Very useful." Blake says, as everyone sees the 'Rev Bar' fills up instantly.

Ruby then starts checking a few combos... and only a few times would she get the MAX-Act. "Wow, no wonder it costed so much. It takes a right moment to fill up all."

Jaune then remembers and asks Qrow: "Sir, can your sword do the same thing? I mean, do you think you can add that in?"

The Huntsman pulls out his weapon and starts imagining the possibility... and then puts it back. "Nah. Too much work, and it's already powerful enough to deal with the Grimm. Besides, it has gun for a reason."

After checking the combos, and ignoring the statue *Nora: Why?* *Ruby: We can't break it, for now*, Ruby heads to the R&D Access...

 _Nero sees a huge door blocking his way to the laboratory. He makes a quick run and tries to kick the door, but it doesn't budge. "Damn it." Nero curses and plans to walk away... then feels something being cut behind him. He looks back to see the door being cut open... and then fishes with sharp dorsal fins start 'swimming' towards Nero and circling him. Nero starts revving Red Queen and prepares for the fight..._

"How does that work?" Qrow raises his eyebrows, interested at how the fishes just move freely underground.

Ruby: "If they're not demons, then I'm not sure how we can explain this."

"True."

Ruby then tries to Snatch the fishes, but they're too fast for her to grab them. Trying to Streak is not working either. Shooting? That only slows them down for a tick.

Charge shot, however, proves to be the key here, as it, even in its weakest form, manages to stagger the fish she's aiming at. She then tries Snatch again, however, like the knights, she pulls herself towards them, and when she lands on the floor, she immediately Streak to attack, and the staggered fish gets sent off the ground. Using Snatch again, she manages to pull the fish to her, and once she grabs it, she spins the fish in the air a few vertical rounds before slamming it to the ground.

One of the underground fishes' fins shines up in red before quickens its pace towards her, so Ruby has to jump up before it could reach her. Then, the fish goes under, and a red spot appears under her feet a second later. Sensing the danger, she Lock-on another fish to use Streak, therefore avoiding the attack from below. The fish she Lock-on is... on the ceiling, based on where Nero is pointing Blue Rose forward. And that's a great distraction, as the fish being pulled from the ground earlier starts digging itself back to its habitat.

"God, so annoying!" Ruby whines, as she tries to use Charge Shot as much as possible to deal with the swimming fishes.

"The game starts to kicking into gears." Weiss says, as Ruby tries to Snatch the fish on the wall. "And luckily, we bought the Charge Shot, otherwise..."

Jaune asks: "Can we you the fish when they're attacking, Ruby?"

She shakes her head. "I tried, but their speed..."

"I mean, when they're on the air."

"..." Hearing Jaune's advice, Ruby waits for the fishes to come up from the ground, and when they're off the ground, she immediately uses Snatch on one of them, and it gets pulled to her instantly. "Oh hey, that works. Thanks Jaune!"

During the fight, she also gets a few shots coming from unexpected underground attacks during Buster animation. Though, thankfully, she doesn't lose so much health. After the fight, Qrow comments: "So we just fought fishes swimming underground. Was there any weirder ones before?"

"Well, there's that frog..." Yang starts, before her mouth gets covered by Blake's hands.

"Don't. We don't want to talk about that thing."

"...Okay." With that, her hands are retracted.

Qrow chuckles. "That problematic?"

"You have no idea, dad." Ruby says, before heading to the other exit...

* * *

 _Nero walks in the room, not noticing the blue strings covering his way out. He keeps walking, until he feels something appear on his back, so he turns... and sees a statue of himself standing there. He lets out an irritated exhale and walks to it, planning to destroy the thing, before a huge dice falls down, and the camera raises up and shows the floor of the room, which resembles a board game of sort._

"So this is where the mini game is." Ruby says. "I'm going to be careful if I don't want to meet any dangerous situations."

 _'Concerning life and death in this hell, we are the ones who weave that spell._

 _If moving forward is what you intend, then guiding your other self to the door is what we recommend._

 _And now your fate we decide, strike us, or your progress will be denied!'_

 _During the time, the camera has shown the start of the puzzle to the end, which has another door being covered with blue strings._

"Yeah, that one riddle subtly says that we're not processing if we're not following its rule." Yang sarcastically says.

"Maybe. The review says that the order the dice spins is one-four-two-six-three-five, and the number of dots will be on the top one... but he said to use Buster and Snatch. What about shooting?" Ruby asks herself, then shoots the spinning dice without checking the dots. "Oops." Luckily the number of dots, which is two, lets the statue move forward two steps, and it lands on the yellow circle, then it moves towards another one, skipping a few steps.

"Oh. It's a skip." Nora says.

"Each circle has different effects. Red ones are the ones we wouldn't like to test for sure." Ren comments, seeing the variety of color in this puzzle.

 _'You, who grasps the die with devilish hand! Your fate is sealed by the die's command!_

 _No matter what fortune you hope to receive, with your devilish touch, unknown fate the die will weave.'_

"Yeah, that's like a danger-give-away." Ruby says. Then the dice reappears. "Let me just..." She accidentally releases the gun button, which she subtly holds after the first shot, and the charge shot releases and shoots at the dice, rolling out a three. "Oops..." Though, luckily, the statue stops on a white circle, and nothing happens aside from the dice reappearing. "Phew, too close."

"Just, put your controller down and count before we decide what we would do to the dice." Ruby complies at Qrow's order.

Ruby then walks around and starts counting the number of circles. "So we need five..." She then shoots her gun to the dice when the five shows up... however, the dice somehow rolls into three again. This time the statue stops at a blue circle, and five treasure boxes drop down. "Umm..." She walks to the furthest to the right and Buster it, and she receives a few Red Orbs. Then the other boxes break. "Aw."

"I think you just did it too quick." Blake says. "The dice didn't roll at the number we want."

"Huh? I thought it has rolled to five already?"

"I think midway doesn't work." Nora says. "Remember Whack-A-Grimm?"

Ren deadpans. "You suggested us to use our own weapons. And we got thrown out by the shopkeeper."

"Sorry, but at least we had the prize. Anyway, if the Grimm's head was in midway, even if we whacked it, it won't count."

"So Buster might be better here, since gun could have a delay. Thanks Nora." Ruby says, and then waits again...

Two: a yellow circle.

One: another one.

Five: to the exit.

And with that, blue strings break.

"Okay, that wasn't so bad." Ruby says, then she gives it to Jaune. "Hey Jaune, want to play?"

"Are you sure?"

"We have time. Try to learn some moves."

After about three minutes, Jaune gets the work done. "Alright, so we're heading to that door? What about the statue?"

"..." Now that makes everyone think... Then Blake says: "Just leave it for now. We don't really have anything to buy."

Jaune complies and heads to the other exit...

* * *

 _Nero walks into the Containment Room, as he observes the room and sees big swords of some kinds hanging on the wall. Walking to the glass window, his demon arm glows up, catching his attention for a second. He then notices a floating katana, a broken one, in a column of blue light..._

"Does that one look like the one in..." Ruby asks Blake, but stops when she sees the Faunus' embarrassed glare.

 _Then the man with the monocle walks into the view, his back bends down lightly and faces at Nero. Then, the man says: "So, you've come."_

"Evil, for sure." Qrow chuckles, remembering Doctor Merlot.

 _The man turns to see the Devil Hunter as he stops writing. "...just as I expected."_

 _Not affected by the tone, Nero asks: "Who the hell are you?"_

 _"I...am Agnus." The scientist bows down to introduce himself. "Working in secrecy, very few are p-p-p-privy to my existence."_

 _Noting how Agnus stutters, Nero mocks: "Funny, to figure an Order official out for a stroll in a hellhole kinda place like this..."_

 _"'HELLHOLE'!? WATCH YOUR WORDS!_ _" Clearly offended by Nero's mock, Agnus shouts angrily as he points his finger towards Nero's face. Seeing Nero not wavered by his shout, Agnus returns to his writing. "Just as fouled mouthed as I had heard... the rumors prove true. As will the new ones concerning your d-d-d-demise!"_

 _"Don't you think it's a little harsh?" Nero replies back, imitating how Agnus stutters: "Killing me because of the way I t-t-t-talk?"_

"That... is a bit of a dead wish if you say that directly to an evil villain." Qrow says, then chuckles. "Doesn't mean I would stop him doing that. It's fun."

"Same idea, uncle." Yang and Qrow high-five.

 _Not letting the issue continue, Agnus moves his pen and points it towards Nero... and the swords, turned out to be demons, fly out of the holes on the walls and circling Nero, ready for any strikes. "Great. More demons." Nero says, grabbing the handle of Red Queen and preparing for any of them striking at him._

 _"This, this is all Credo's doing." Agnus orders the demons to attack, and Nero starts deflecting the demons out of him. "It was Credo who ordered you to follow Dante... It was Credo who brought you here!"_

 _Having a small moment, Nero asks back: "Dante? You mean the man that killed His Holiness? What the hell is going on here?"_

 _"I don't have to answer to you." Agnus replies coldly. "For you are already as good as d-d-d-dead."_

 _Nero gives Agnus a nasty look and says: "I beg to differ."_

"Wow, it's not going to be fun." Jaune grimaces.

And true enough, right from the get go, four of the swords already fly around, waiting for an opportunity to attack. However, Jaune aims towards the glass mirror, jumps up and slashes a few times, however, his attacks do not deal much damage to the health bar of the 'boss'. One of the blades re-shapes and spins, planning to thrust at him. He Snatch it to him and grabs it with Buster... and throws it right at the mirror, dealing about half of a bar. Immediately knowing what to do, Jaune starts grabbing the blades and throwing them to the mirror, while shooting/slashing down any that he couldn't manage to grab them in time.

However, to one point when the health bar of the boss loses over three bars and there are no blade demons, the facility's alarm suddenly rings up and the mirror shines up in red. Jaune runs away from it, but he doesn't think about the electricity that emerges on the floor, shocking him and draining one and a half of his first health bar. And when he's about to throw one blade, another manages to pierce through him and interrupts him from doing the damage. The blades also can spin vertically for another type of attacks... and when one connects, two to three others follow the strike. And if he's unlucky enough, he would get hit by the electricity when he lands down.

"Holy..." The girls in team RWBY gasp in surprise, clearly surprised by how the boss fight suddenly kicks it up a notch. Ruby continues: "That's like being overrun by a swarm of Lancers..."

"DO YOUR BEST JAUNE!" Nora shouts, trying to encourage the leader to get pass the fight.

"I'm trying, Nora." Trying his best to focus, he tries to jump out of the blades' strikes while throwing them towards the mirror. And at the moment he has two bars of health left and three of the blades starting to spin and attack, Jaune throws the last blade available towards the mirror, shattering it. "FINALLY!"

"Nice job, Jaune." Pyrrha praises the boy when he puts the controller down.

"Good job." Ren also congrats.

"Thank you." Jaune thanks his friends, then pushes the controller towards Ruby. "It's yours."

"Nice fight, Jaune. Definitely better than we thought." Blake says.

Ruby nods. "Right, let's see what Agnus is about to say now."

* * *

 _Agnus falls on his back after the mirror shatters, and Nero jumps up to where he is. Seeing Nero's right arm, Agnus points at it and shouts: "Tha-tha-that's demonic power! How can it be..."_

 _"Look who's talking, jackass." Nero replies. He then points the tip of his sword towards Agnus' face, making the scientist yelp in fear. "Answer my question, what the hell is going on here?"_

 _Instead of directly answering the question, Agnus slowly drops his fear face and looks at the arm in marvel. "How profound..."_

"I'm not liking this." Ruby says, sensing something bad from the change of actions from Agnus. "He's planning something..."

 _The scientist walks closer and says: "It's magnificent!"_

 _Confused, Nero backs away and asks: "Okay, did you even hear me?"_

 _Seeing no reaction, Nero slices his sword on Agnus, but the scientist easily catches the blade with his bare hands. "If you wants answers..." Nero tries to pull Red Queen back, but Agnus already holds it tightly. He then says in a low, whispering tone: "...then I shall give them to you." Releasing the blade, Agnus explains: "It has only been a few years since I began this research... Could we isolate and bind demonic power?"_

"Absolutely not." Everyone immediately answers that, knowing how 'well' Merlot has dealt with the Grimm.

 _"It could enable us to conquer the world! And that, that is the wish of His Holiness!"_

"...Now that kill makes sense." Ruby says.

"Agree. That Dante guy must have suspected of that, and gone ahead and stopped them." Weiss nods in agreement.

"But... he's alive, right?" Pyrrha asks. "Does that mean the assassination is a failure?"

"...Oh no."

 _"What a crock." Nero is tired of hearing that explanation. "And you may as well ditch the efforts, pal, because His Holiness is dead."_

 _"Ah, but His Holiness has been reborn." Agnus calmly replies. As an angel."_

 _"An angel?" Nero has a lot of doubts about that._

 _"And soon, soon, so shall I." Agnus gives another bow to Nero, and when he looks up..._

 _Nero finds out the danger too late as the knight armor thrusts its lance right through his body and slams him to the wall behind, breaking pipes in the process. The demon pulls out its lance, then two others stab the lance just below his arms to hold him on the wall._

"Oh no!' Pyrrha gasps in fear, as everyone's expression darkens, because of both fear at Nero's dangerous situation, and anger at Agnus.

 _Seeing his plan worked, Agnus walks closely towards Nero and starts speaking: "See what just a small fraction of my research has yielded? Look! How beautiful this white armor stands! You have no idea the hardship to make just one armor come to life." Ignoring that Nero's completely uncaring at his monologue, Agnus continues: "I had to capture and control countless demons to harness their souls. Summoning them alone was almost an insurmountable task!" The armors just float up in the air, waiting for their new orders, that Agnus is not going to give them at the moment._

"Now that gives me a vibe of Salem." Qrow grabs a bottle of water nearby and chucks it down to his throat. "And it's not anywhere pleasant."

 _"Summoning?" Now that catches Nero's attention. "So it was you... who made the gate?"_

 _"Yes, yes, the Hellgate!" Agnus turns excited that his work is recognized. "I created it merely as a reference in substitution for the real Gate, but after utilizing an extremely powerful Devil's Arm, it proves sufficient..."_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Deciding to play dumb, Nero asks the scientist._

 _Though, Agnus sees through that, as he smirks and calls the demon blade to his hand. "You should rest..." Then thrusts it right through Nero's body, causing him to cough out blood. "Soon you shall be my next subject of experimentation, so that I can learn a little something from you..." His focus drifts to the Devil Bringer. "And that arm."_

 _Though being weakened, Nero gives Agnus a disdain smirk. "Never!" He spits blood right on Agnus' face, making the scientist push the demon blade one hard thrust, before forcefully pulling it out. Turning away, he orders the armor: "T-t-t-take him out."_

 _Seeing the armors coming at him, Nero drops his head in defeat..._

"Normally, I would be sad..." Yang starts. "But, considering what we have gone through, there will definitely a way he gets out of this situation."

"That broken sword, for sure. The game focused on it many times already." Ruby says, hoping it would be the case.

 _The camera turns black..._

 _"KYRIE, RUN!" "NERO!" "KYRIE! KYRIE!"_

 _Something in him triggers, and he opens his eyes, which pupils turn into blood red. Blue aura starts to flare up around his body, his Devil Bringer moves slightly a bit. Then, the broken sword merges itself into whole, then flies straight at Nero's waiting hand, and he grabs it..._

"Call it."

 _Agnus senses some changes in the air, and he turns back for a second, just in time the armors get flung away by a big whirlwind, that also knocks him off to the lower floor as well. The scientist has to change into his demon form to avoid any damages that could affect his human form._

"Urgh, so ugly." Everyone sighs in relief, then Nora comments on Agnus' demon form, which everyone agrees.

 _Utterly surprised, Agnus looks up to see what just happened, and gasps: All three armors are gone and turned into white feathers, and Nero slowly walks to him, with the katana in his Devil Bringer, and a blue hologram demon mimicking his movements on his back. "H...How... Not even I could succeed in restoring it!"_

 _Nero, not answering the question directly, speaks: "From that day forth, my arm changed, and a voice echoed: 'Power. Give me more power!'." Ignoring Agnus' word of confusion: "And if I become a demon, so be it, I will endure the exile. Anything, to protect her." And with that, Nero with the demon releases a slash wave flying towards Agnus, just narrowly miss him and collides with the ceiling, destroying a large part of it._

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" Yang coos. "He accepted everything just to protect his girlfriend. Even if it hurt him..."

"But, I don't think even Kyrie knew about his secret..." Blake says. "He's like me in the past..."

"Then we can guess he will have to spill his secret if he wants her to stay with him." Qrow says. "The more hiding, the more troublesome it is."

 _Seeing that he has no chance to win, Agnus points his fingers accusingly at Nero and shouts: "This is preposterous! Preposterous!" and then flies away through the hole on the ceiling._

 _Seeing the danger has passed, the sword's absorbed into the Devil Bringer, and the holo demon disappears, leaving Nero kneeling down on the floor, shaking at the experience he just received. Feeling no wounds on his body, Nero looks at both his arms before starting to laugh at his fortune in being alive. Then he stands up and looks at the other exit while saying: "I should get back to the Headquarters. If what Agnus said is true then Credo must have known something."_

And with that, the gameplay returns, with Nero receiving Yamato. And the hint about Devil Trigger... Ruby says: "So now Nero has a buddy to assist him. I say it's good for him."

"Though..." Jaune looks at the health bar. "How are we going to recover that?"

"Maybe some green orbs will lie around somewhere after that exit. But, Red Orbs." Ruby says, as the devil arm shines up.

* * *

"Yep, there's our health going up." Ruby says, as she takes the green orb on the floor, regaining her health. "Though, it's not much."

"At least we're not at the red zone." Weiss says. Then she sees the blue wheel again. "What is it going to activate this time?"

 _Nero activates the wheel, then looks up to see the dam work, as it stops the flow of the waterfall. And with that, a hidden entrance is revealed in the terrain, as a bridge starts reaching towards one part of the Castle and creates a way to walk on._

"Ah, we know that location." Ruby says, as the blue strings break. She runs up to the stairs and is about to enter the door if the arm doesn't shine up again. Ruby takes a look around and finds a Blue Orb Fragment... that's floating out of her reach. "Um... how can I get that?"

'About that...' T.O's voice suddenly echoes in their minds, making the people jump up in surprise.

"Holy...T.O, don't just speak out of nowhere like that." Qrow scolds, while taking the water bottle and drinking to calm down.

'Sorry. Anyway, in this situation, there's a way to take it. Use Streak in a way that, the skill doesn't stop at the cliff.'

"...Uh..." Ruby doesn't understand.

"I think he means this..." Weiss takes the controller and does it, and it causes Nero to fling himself out of the floor and flies towards the Blue Orb Fragment. "So if we use it near a cliff, Nero's going to fly away..."

"Ah..." Ruby regains the controller and goes back to the upper floor and goes through the door...

Another set of the knight armors. Great.

"Let's test it out." Nero pulls out the Devil Trigger when he stands next to one of the armors, which knocks the armor right to the air with its right arm. Grabbing the lance, he thrusts it through the armor three times, before throwing it and himself backward to the wall and creating an explosion on impact.

"So the Devil Trigger also gives you a stronger version of Buster moves. Neat." Blake says, impressed a bit at the upgrade. "And self-healing as well."

"Wait, he heals?" Ruby asks in surprise, just in time for a shield to the face. "Ow!"

"He does." Blake answers. "But, the power bar drains too fast, but at least one orb regains one bar of health..."

"So we have to use that very carefully." Ruby notes, as she kills the demon armors.

After the fight is done, the red strings break, and Nero's Devil Bringer shines up again. But before that: "A...Are these people in those cages?" Pyrrha asks in fear, as everyone notices a corner with cages in it.

"Maybe... maybe they are demons in disguise." Weiss remembers the first mission. "In the Order, many of the soldiers are actually demons. These guys could be the same."

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Ruby heads straight to the secret mission:

 _Secret Mission 04: Tracking Treasure Down_

 _Find all the hidden orbs!_

And that's the easiest mission, so skip!

After two more fights with the demon armors, Ruby runs to the exit and reaches another panel and presses the button. The alarm goes off, and a seal door closes just under a glyph that uses to bounce up, with the gate blocking her opens for her to return back to the above floors.

Nothing much about the road returning to the bridge, with the exception of Frosts in her way...

"Enjoyable, so far." Qrow comments. "Definitely want more of them in the future... Kuro brought this here?"

"Who else, Uncle?" Yang points to the laptop. "I don't think any of us would have that in our possession."

"Pretty sure the old guy has one, but he can't open it up. Though, if that guy's here, then we would have a better time dealing with the Grimm."

"Oh right, what happened to Salem's goons?" Pyrrha asks, not exactly pleased when she brings that up.

"Nowhere to be found. But definitely nowhere in the main Kingdoms. Raven has sent her subordinates to search for them, and they have suspected that Mountain Glenn is where they're staying now."

Jaune: "That's where the Dragon is there... We can deal with it if it wakes up, right?"

"Yeah, but, to be safe, we might need to ask for some protections if things really go down like before."

"By the way, how's Mom doing?" Ruby asks, as Nero's crossing the bridge.

"Surely doing her work, with extra caution to not die, again." Qrow says. "After what she has gone through, I'm not surprised if she has some kinds of weapon of mass destruction with her."

Yang grins. "That's Aunt Summer alright!"

 _After standing fulling inside the cave, Nero feels the ground shake, and he turns back to see the bridge retracting, and the waterfall rains down again, blocking his way back to the castle._

"I guess we have to move forward now." Ruby says, earning nods from the others.

"Though..." Weiss wonders. "Who's the one controlling the bridge?"

"Game developers." That's Blake's answer, and the most logic one.

 _After going through the cave, Nero's greeted by the green of a forest, in daytime..._

"The time is jumping a bit weird." Weiss says.

Jaune: "How so?"

"In the beginning..." Blake explains. "We're in the time of sunset or near it. Then, the night in the castle, and then now..."

"Bright day light." Qrow finishes. "Yeah, in the span of a few hours? That's totally weird."

 _"A forest?" Reaching a cliff, Nero looks around and asks himself. It's true, but he finds a bit strange about the situation..._

 _"What the hell is this?" Pulling his revolver and pointing it at the voice, Nero finds the assassin, Dante, looking at the forest below like him. "Huh. Must be the effect of the gate..." Obviously knowing that Nero's there, the red-coat man turns back and says: "Sorry kid, this is gonna have to wait."_

 _And with that, he jumps off the cliff, causing Nero to run towards and look down to see Dante falling down without a care for his life. Seeing that he doesn't have to really care about the man's safety, Nero asks himself: "How much could he really know?"_

And with that, the mission ends.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 end!**

 **So yeah, lolrus555, I had finished the mini-games before you wrote the review. And... I could only re-arrange the story so far to fit with your review, sorry.**

 **Skills added:**

 **MAX-Act**

 **Charge Shot I**

 **With that, see you all in the future!**


	8. The She-Viper

**Sorry for the long delay. A month and a half for a new chapter. And the quality... well, my apology first.**

 **Thank you Trayers16 for your compliment.**

 **Not going to say much. Enjoy mission 7!**

* * *

 _The cutscene starts with the Knights of the Order discussing about the current situation. With Credo ending it: "That's the situation so far."_

 _Just in time as he sits down, Agnes bursts through the door while shouting to the person: "Credo! You knew it all along!"_

 _Standing up again, Credo scolds his 'comrade': "How dare you raise your voice in the presence of His Holiness!"_

 _Pointing towards... somewhere, Agnes shouts again: "That arrogant kid possesses d-d-d-d..." After the stuttering, he manages to say out the words: "Demonic power!"_

 _Credo retorts back: "Absurd."_

 _"ABSURD!?" Agnes is not buying that, one bit._

"Yeah, nobody's going to believe that, mister Credo." Ruby says, understanding Agnes' outburst.

"The question just crossed my mind." Pyrrha speaks up. "But how long has Nero gotten that arm cast?"

"I think it's just recently." Qrow theorizes. "Everyone would be suspicious if someone cast their arm for too long."

Ren follows: "Also, the voice in that flashback wasn't too young."

 _"DON'T PLAY ME A FOOL!" Agnes is definitely not in the good mood, and to make the matter worse, Credo doesn't look into his eyes once. "Is he not your subordinate?" Running to the commander's left, he reveals a shock truth: "He resurrected Yamato!" Again, Credo avoids the look from Agnes. The scientist fixes his goggle before continuing: "It's your fault! It's your responsibility! It-t-t-t-t-t..."_

 _"Credo..." Before Agnes could negotiate Credo any further, Sanctus calls out for the latter._

 _This time, the commander responds, as Agnes steps back: "Yes, Your Holiness."_

 _"Can you apprehend this boy?" The revived priest asks, almost an order with his low tone of voice._

 _"If that is your wish..." Credo, of course, doesn't want to oppose him. But, he brings up another matter: "Though who will then track Dante?"_

"So... both sides are looking for each other?" Ruby asks. "I mean, Nero is heading to Headquarter, and Dante's popping up now and then."

"Could be. Though, the guy's motivation is unknown." Blake analyzes.

"It... might sound ridiculous. But do you think Dante is helping Nero?" Yang is a little curious.

"I don't think so. Both of them are strangers, given the fact Nero was willingly killing Dante." Weiss throws the theory away.

"But Dante can't be killed... normally, right?" Jaune takes it back. "Kinda like T.O when he was helping us."

"... Now that's some points I could take." Weiss has no choice but to accept it.

 _"I will find Dante." The one answering is Gloria._

 _Everyone focuses on her, as Sanctus asks: "You can guarantee his capture then?"_

 _"Absolutely." With that she pushes the chair back, stands up, and walks out of the table, turns back a bit and bows lightly to the Head of the Order. "It's good to see Your Holiness has recovered." After that, she leaves for real..._

 _"Is she reliable?" Credo asks His Holiness._

 _"She once brought to us the sword 'Sparda' and hastened the completion of our Savior." Sanctus replies back._

 _"But she remains almost a stranger to us all..." Credo says, suspicion full in his voice._

Nora: "Yeah... it's a little weird. She came out of nowhere, gave them a sword, and then became them?"

Qrow: "Sounds like an infiltration. I did have to do so one time."

"Oh? The bribing incident, father?"

Jaune asks curiously: "What's that about?"

"Ah, just us trying to get into one of Cinder's subordinates' base. Ironwood gave us a fake prototype so we could give them, thus gaining their trust. But... the drunk-old-me busted the operation. Luckily no Hunters were killed." Qrow takes another sip, before continuing: "Though, Summer kicked me out of the house for a week because of that."

"Serve you right, uncle."

 _Unknown to them all, Gloria merely hides behind a pillar, eavesdropping them for a few seconds before truly leaving the place._

 _The priest doesn't mind that much. "Which will only concern us should a situation arise. As for her identity, I have already investigated..." That somewhat gives a mixed signal to Credo and Agnus. "Now Credo..." The person in question looks down to see His Holiness placing his right hand on his left one. "Find us Nero and Yamato and bring them back to me."_

 _After that, Credo stands straight up and replies: "As your wish, Your Holiness." With that out, he leaves the table and starts his search for his subordinate._

Blake raises her eyebrow. "Is this guy blind, or didn't he see that he's fighting for the bad ones here? Did he even know that form of Agnus?"

Yang: "I think he did. He didn't react too much to that old man's revival, right?"

 _Meanwhile, Agnes whispers to Sanctus: "That menace Nero appears to be quite close to Credo's sister, Kyrie. More than once he called out her name..."_

 _Before the black screen appears, everyone could see Sanctus' lips curling up into a smile. An evil smile._

"Oh don't you dare think of that..." Weiss immediately threatens.

"He totally did." Qrow says.

"So we agree that this is the exception case of 'no bullying old men'? Because I want to punch him in the face." Nora suggests, which earns her thumb-ups from everyone.

* * *

 _Mission 7: The She-Viper_

 _Proceed through the Forest of Ruin!_

"Power up time!" Ruby exclaims.

The first thing to check is obviously the Skill Up. 'Yamato' is now able to upgrade, and she immediately checks what's new. The first one is 'Trigger Heart', which reduces the depletion of Devil Trigger Gauge.

"We should buy it now." Weiss immediately says. "We don't have enough to buy the others even if we don't buy that." Ruby complies.

The second one is 'Maximum Bet', which Nero and his D.T friend create a X-cross energy slash and send it forward. The third one is 'Showdown', this time Nero and the D.T release their maximum power and send out an omnipotent barrage of slashes to the enemy, which kills the enemy instantly after the last hit.

'By the way, it's not an instant kill move.' T.O warns.

"Aw. I thought it is." Ruby is a little disappointed.

'If that's the case, people would just spam it to the victory.'

Exiting 'Yamato', Ruby rechecks to see if she could buy anything else with the left Proud Souls, and she decides to take Red Queen Combo C.

Changing to 'Item', there's a new item called Purple Orbs, which increases D.T gauge's length. With the current Red Orbs, Ruby can buy four of them.

"Worth saving up to this point." Yang comments.

"Yep." Ruby agrees.

With the shopping being done, Ruby returns back to the main game...

Nothing much can be explored in the first area, which is Forest Entrance. Except now they know that the egg-like objects laying around hold Red Orbs. And a free Red Orb Crystal at the back of the map. Though Ruby does test the Combo C, and feels that the last three hits are harder to Act than the others.

Heading into Windswept Valley and reaching the cliff, the battle music suddenly kicks in, causing the players to be a little confused. Though, when the camera changes, everyone sees something moving underneath. During the time Ruby reaches to the Holy Water, they can see the demons... being some kinds of walking bushes. Qrow raises his eyebrow in curiosity. "Never seen something like that before. Grimm or normal."

Ruby turns to look at Zwei and Zergling, which tails are waging left-to-right slowly instinctively. "Yeah... even Zergling looks like a dog, if he doesn't attack anyone."

Although, Ren notices something else: gates that CLEARLY need Gyro Blade to destroy. Though, he does spot that one, which is behind the gates. Checking with the map, he concludes: "We're going to need to take a long road. Two out of three are blocked."

All agrees, as Ruby jumps down and Snatch one of the demons to her and Buster it... only to kill it in one shot. "... That's easy." And they're down few seconds after that, each by a Buster.

* * *

 _Reaching Ruined Church, Nero immediately sees Scarecrows in front of him, with a bunch of those bush demons. Then, those bush demons suddenly lash on the Scarecrows, one of which forcing a Scarecrow to nearly fly towards the Hunter, causing him to take a few steps back. The bush the wraps itself around the other demon, and once the Scarecrow manages to stand up, Nero could clearly see the flower blooming on its body, with two blades swinging around unpredictably._

"Uh..." Ruby starts, with the word being lengthened for a few seconds without stopping, indicating her confusion.

"Effectively Geist." Qrow can only think of one Grimm that could do this. "With some additions."

With the Charged Shot ready, Ruby immediately blasts the nearest demon out so she could keep a distance and watch what has changed. The result: Scarecrow's main attacks are basically the same, while the additional blades could swing any moment with no warnings. Though, it seems to have a cooldown of sort, so the moment the blades stop moving, Ruby immediately goes in and combos, and one more detail to note: They're even weaker than the one not being possessed. Although, during the fight, Ruby miscalculates and gets hit by the new blade, but she kills it with a Charged Shot right after.

"So basically they just now gained a cheap way to hurt us. Not cool." Ruby pouts, disappointed that the new demon doesn't do much.

There are two areas being blocked by glasses. Ruby destroys the first one and earns herself a ground full of Red Orbs in the form of eggs. And one statue that can't be hit for now. The second one has two layers of glasses... and some kind of red tree blocking the way. Giving up on that road, she heads to the second floor, and with the previous cutscene, she sees another wheel puzzle. Hitting it until it's fully charged, blue temporal platforms appear and she quickly walks on them to reach to the other door...

That leads to Ruined Valley, where she could see man-made structures being built in it, which are somewhat destroyed since there are a lot of gaps between one platform to the other. Quickly using Hell Bound...

"Hey, would you die if you fall?" Nora suddenly speaks up.

"I... don't know. And I don't want to test that." The platforms reappear, although when she walks on them, two of the smokey demons from the Graveyard appear. She decides to fight one first... and forgets about the platform below her that could disappear at any moments. After slamming the demon down to the floor, the platform immediately disappears, letting her fall down... to the Ruined Lowlands, where a bunch of demons are waiting for her. "...Huh, what do you know? I don't die, immediately." The ones waiting for her are just Scarecrows. "Welp, free Red Orbs!"

After clearing them out, Devil Bringer glows up at a corner of the map, indicating the hidden Red Orbs being there. After taking that, Ruby walks into the newly appeared glyph that leads her back to the place before she walks on the platforms. Activating them again, she carefully looks at the platforms to check how much time is left before one disappears, while trying to kill the demons at the same time. However, while jumping to dodge the attacks, Ruby notices a Blue Orb Fragment that's too high to reach with just jumping. She tries to get it, but no avail since the only platform underneath it just disappears. Pouting, she destroys the last demon, before deciding to observe the area first... before deciding to jump down again.

Yang chuckles. "You don't want to miss that, huh?"

"Nope."

"But, how are you planning to reach that?" Jaune asks.

"With the third level of High Roller." Weiss explains. "We tested it before, and it could reach places where normal jump couldn't."

The second time, she kills the demons as fast as possible, and uses said skill to get it, and her reward is a completed Blue Orb. "Worth it!"

Getting to the new door, Ruby walks into the Lapis River... which the sound of a waterfall can clearly be heard. And no demons on sight, which is a bit strange to everyone. A bridge is connecting two parts of the places, though she doesn't walk through it immediately, and instead heads to the other side of the map. One of the ways is blocked by the same kind of red tree from before, so no go to that. Jumping to the opposite side, Devil Bringer glows, and Ruby starts checking around and then finds out a secret mission behind a tree...

* * *

 _Secret Mission 05: Sky Scraper_

 _Reach the goal by rising on the top!_

"Huh, another easy one..." Ruby says, as she sees the background being Nero jumping on a red glyph with a Grim Grip next to her.

The mission starts with the camera going for the overview of the course, which happens in the entrance that leads to the secret laboratory. And... Ruby regrets saying it being easy.

Pyrrha giggles upon seeing Ruby's shocked expression. "I think you jinxed it, Ruby."

"I think so..."

"Can I try?" Ren suddenly asks.

Ruby tilts her head curiously, since she doesn't think that he would ask to play, but then happily gives the controller to him.

Ren steps on the glyph and bounces up to the air, before Snatching the Grim Grips and...

"... Have we fully upgraded Snatch?" Blake suddenly asks.

"...Oops." The rest of team RWBY say at the same time.

"Doesn't matter." Ren ignores it. "I'm sure it would be hard, but not impossible."

"Do your best, Ren!" Nora cheers for her friend.

Of course he would do his best, but...

First try: he loses quite a lot of time with the second pair of Grips since the Snatch isn't fully upgraded, but he finds the way to fix it. But, he only has the time to cut down the fence before time runs out.

Second try: he doesn't expect the next glyph after the one surrounded by glyph having only one Grip that's positioned in a way that forces him to move before reaching the highest height.

Third try: Game decides to troll him by miscalculating nearly every Hell Bound.

"Guess the third time is not a charm anymore." Yang says jokingly, causing everyone to groan.

Fourth try: Wrong direction.

Fifth try: Wrong Charged Shot in the air.

Sixth: This time, he lands on a platform after bouncing from the glyph with half of the time left. He then quickly aims and pulls himself right at the last glyph, which sends him to the destination, where the reward is taken as he falls on it.

"GREAT JOB REN!" Nora shouts again, congratulating her friend, which everyone follows after immediately.

"Thanks everyone." He then gives the controller back to Ruby. "It's yours."

* * *

Returning to the main game, and after cracking some eggs, Ruby reaches Ancient Plaza, which is a ruined one. And... no new demons. Nothing new as well.

Returning back to the Windswept Valley, she's now where the Gyro Blade is located. Using it to break down the two walls blocking the way, new demons start to appear to 'welcome' her. Well, the Gyro Blade now has a new objective: Wreck the demons.

After the demon-slaughter, Ruby breaks the last wall and walks into the new area...

 _Walking on the metal floor, Nero feels something hissing behind his back. He immediately turns around, only to see a head of a huge serpent flying up in the air, and with its mouth open wide, it slams down and bites, trying to get the hunter. The result: Nero manages to escape, but he loses his way to return._

Seeing the danger, Ruby has no other choice but to run forward. She attempts to Streak away, however, the Lock-on has targeted the demon, which causes her to use High Roller instead, and because of it, the serpent has a free shot on her. "That's cheap! Who designed it this way?"

Qrow chuckles. "The developers, obviously."

 _After the long run, Nero manages to reach a stable road, and for some reasons the serpent just gives up and flies away._

"Wait, that's it? Just a little jump-scare?"

"At least we're not fighting it in that tight place, dad."

Getting through the door that leads to Forgotten Ruins, there's the Combat Adjudicator, that Ruby's able to break it. Another free Blue Orb Fragment, and Red Orbs as well.

"It's a little contrast that Ruby is able to hit it, despite her theme color being red." Yang says jokingly, which earns her a playful punch from the leader.

"I certainly can see why." That earns Weiss a pout.

After a few steps, demons raise up, and Ruby immediately Buster any bush demons that's too close to the Scarecrows, before dealing with them later on.

"Oh, boss time!" The sight of the Divinity Statue gives out the obvious event Ruby's about to face. Though, she does stop by and get another Purple Orb before heading in.

* * *

 _Looking up at the opened Hell Gate, which has a green background, Nero senses something familiar again, and he turns back to see the previous serpent aiming at him. Jumping up to avoid the bite, he then uses Devil Bringer to grab on its scales, Nero holds on the demon as it flies straight towards the forest..._

"You know, it's a little weird seeing snakes flying around." Jaune comments.

"So you want it as a Dragon, kid?"

"Yeah, although I think a serpent is already too much."

 _The snake tries to shake him off by thrashing and slamming itself through several trees, but none reaches Nero. Once he's on the right position, he starts punching its scales with no success, and then he's rewarded by a tree branch that knocks him several meters back to the tail before he could stop himself. He starts running up through its body, and jumps over another tree branch that's on his way, then ducks under once. He then stands up, jumps off the demon's back, lands on a rock, and pushes himself back to it and plans to land a right punch to its head... only for some kind of seed to hit him midair._

 _"Try some seeds on for size!" A woman's scream comes from the serpent, as more seeds is shot from... wherever on its body. Responding to that while still on the air during the fall, Nero pulls out Blue Rose and shoots down the seeds. Then, he lands perfectly on the ground, as he looks up to the serpent and hears the screaming again: "My children! You bastard!"_

"Yeah... that's not a way to treat your 'child', you sneaky snake." Yang retorts, remembering how Raven abandoned her before.

"Still having a grudge against that?"

"Hey, don't blame me for remembering the past, uncle."

 _The serpent then opens its mouth, which is like a four-petal blooming flower, and reveals a woman in it... with her head having the tongue of the serpent. She then flies herself towards Nero..._

 _Who jumps up to the ruined gate to avoid getting slammed. He then replies: "Sorry, but having you around is more than enough."_

"No wonder the title of the mission is 'The She-Viper'." Ren remembers.

"Um, out of topic, but how does this... demon eat, if... the demon has two mouths?" Jaune doesn't know how to address the 'serpent' properly.

... He does bring up a good question.

"Why not both?" Nora asks back.

"How? That woman's body is the only accessible..." Weiss plans to reply back, but she decides to hold back and changes: "You know, how about we ask that to either Professor Port or Professor Peach?"

"I don't think Port would know things like digest system." Qrow doesn't think it as good idea. "And Peach is only good with plants."

"Dad, that demon shot PLANT seeds. And there are flesh-eating plants."

"... Does she know any Grimm that could be plants?"

"If Salem is crazy enough..." Pyrrha says, though she feels it being ridiculous even to herself.

 _"Your insignificant insults have no effect on me." The demon, despite saying so, is clearly a bit offended, because: "Though I will tear your body to shreds!"_

 _With that, Nero jumps down to the ground level and prepares himself to fight the demon..._

"You know what, Pyrrha. It's your turn."

"I would love to, but I decline this time. I'm not very good at video games. Maybe another mission."

"Oh, okay. If you like it."

The demon herself floats closer to her, so Ruby jumps up and sends a MAX-Calibur straight at the demon's face, causing it to be staggered for a second for Ruby to use Roulette Spin and nearly drop one bar of the demon's health. The demon then flies away out of Red Queen's reach, straight up in the air, before spreading its tail and body, and stabs the end of the now-eight-splitting-legs on the ground, revealing its...sac, to say at best, under her 'human' body.

"...That's just like a spider." Ren notes, as he feels Nora hugging closer to him. "Discomforting much?" He earns a nod from the hammer-wielder of team JNPR.

Though, that sac tempts Ruby to Buster it...

 _Nero sends a barrage of punches and kicks right at the sac, lowering the demon's health to another bar. Though, he hasn't managed to stop it from shooting a seed down to the ground, which then cracks and reveals the bush demon in it._

The serpent demon flies away, as Ruby immediately kills the small demon with a Buster. Once the demon lowers down, Ruby walks to it, and then jumps immediately as the demon whips her tail towards her. Though the demon doesn't attack often until the second tail whip and keeps backing away, Ruby has a hard time keeping herself on the air. But she's still able to follow the demon with Snatch and Calibur. Then, the demon whips her tongue (the larger one), forcing Ruby to jump away to dodge it. When she Snatch back and does a Roulette Spin, the demon whips the tongue, causing damage and flings her away...

'A small tip.' T.O's voice suddenly speaks up in their mind, causing Ruby to press Pause in surprise. 'DT has small invulnerable time during the activation, that blocks all damages and deals damage to anything around Nero.'

"Oh really?"

'And Combo interruption, too. Also, this is from a reviewer named Phoenix Champion. Some Busters can be extended by spamming Buster or Exceed button.'

"OH! Like the time I did to that knight armor?"

'Yep.'

Ruby Calibur back to the demon, and this time, when the demon swings the tongue, Ruby activates DT, completely blocking both hits from the tongue, and she starts attacking normally. Then, with an Exceed-Split, the demon is staggered again with half of its health left, but this time she's seemed to be vulnerable to Buster, because she's putting her hand on her head while groaning dizzily. Attacking some more, Ruby Buster...

 _Nero, with his demon buddy, uses his right hand to grab on the demon's head, before stabbing Red Queen/Yamato straight through the human body part, causing the serpent to scream and fly around. During that, Nero spins the revving handle, causing Fire damage to the demon. In the end, Nero pulls out the sword forcefully and vertically, ending the sequence that leaves the demon with only one bar of health left._

"That's neat." Qrow comments. "I need to think twice about that rev thing."

"YES!" Ruby shouts while throwing her arms on the air. Qrow immediately chuckles, knowing that Ruby's not going to let the weapon customization slip past her.

"Hey! The boss is not dead yet!" Weiss scowls, causing Ruby's hype to cool down, but she immediately sends a pouty glare towards the heiress before returning to the game.

The moment the demon recovers, she glows up in anger, and all of Ruby's attack damages are mitigated. The demon flies up again, but this time it digs the whole body through the ground, leaving only the 'head' of the serpent over the surface. The demon then thrusts its tail tendrils through the earth and tries to hit her. However, that's all she could do, because she's squishy in Normal difficulty.

 _The demon flies straight into the forest, causing earthquakes and knocking down everything, throwing dust into the air, while screaming loudly. Nero just stands in the battlefield, as he looks at it patiently. The demon then flies past him and plans to go into the Hell Gate, but it's stopped as Nero calls out the Spectral Arm of Devil Bringer and grabs its tail. "Don't even think about it."_

 _The demon, upon being stopped, turns back to see the reason for her abrupt stop. "How shameful to be beaten by a human!" It then turns its body, causing Nero to lose his grab on it, and it runs away... dropping something on the ground._

 _When the gate shuts, Nero mocks: "Hey, don't step up if you're not going to put up a decent fight."_

"Well, to be fair, we're on normal level." Blake defends the demon, or in another way, counters Nero's logic.

 _He then notices something on the ground. He picks it up and scowls the not-there-anymore demon: "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to litter?" He says that, but the Devil Bringer already absorbs the thing. Even though he doesn't know what it does yet, he knows it could be in good use._

"So we have a new thing. Probably to deal with those trees." Yang says, already guess what it could do.

The item's name is 'Sephirothic Fruit', and its description... "Do we agree to not comment on it?" Everyone immediately nods, agreeing with Qrow's order.

Since the gate is blocked by the red strings, and the camera has focused on the red tree once, Ruby heads to there...

 _With a single touch, the red trees wither and fall to the ground, giving Nero a way ahead. And thus, the end of the mission is there._

* * *

 **Chapter 7 end!**

 **Lack of actions, I know. However, I think it's better for you to imagine the fight by yourself. I don't want to hinder your imagination and bind it to my own.**

 **Skill added**

 **Trigger Heart**

 **Red Queen Combo C**

 **Well... see you all in the next chapters!**

 **P/S: Just a prediction for myself: The next mission is going to be hard.**


	9. Profession Of Faith

**Wow, three months. Sorry guys for the delay. I need to make sure my mind is not scattered, otherwise this chapter's quality would be low.**

 **So, since there are not many recommendations for what skills to buy next... I would record the next mission now, and wait for you guys' suggestions if any of you is interested.**

 **Note: I played this mission twice so I could give Credo a chance to fight back.**

 **For now, enjoy mission 8 of DMC4!**

* * *

 _Mission 8: Profession Of Faith_

 _Embrace the light to escape the forest!_

"Snatch 3 is a must now, Ruby." Weiss immediately reminds Ruby what to buy. Even though it would leave the remain Souls not being able to buy anymore skills, it's necessary to be able to reach foes from afar.

Pyrrha notices the new background being familiar. "Hey, haven't we seen this structure before?"

Everyone focuses on the picture and tries to figure where they could have seen this... and ends up with none.

"At least, based on the forest, it's around somewhere the boss battle field." Weiss reasons.

"Hm... let's start the mission then."

The mission starts with Nero being in the Ancient Training Ground. A normal walking through the only way so far, with an additional Blue Orb Fragment hidden over an upside-down egg. Then random mobs in the way, with Ruby immediately dispatches the bush-monsters with Busters so they won't cause any problems.

Returning to Lapis River, and with the Sephirothic Fruit, Ruby is able to wither the demonic tree. Collecting some Red Orbs, she continues towards Ancient Plaza.

 _Something rushes directly towards Nero's location, then runs pass him and nearly knocks him off with their sudden appearances. After jumping up to the air, they land down in front of Nero, revealing themselves to be lizard-like demons wearing alabaster helmet and shield on its right front limb. Then, one of them screams in the air in high-pitch, calling the others to help it killing Nero._

"...Why do I feel like this is another of Agnus' work?" Seeing the shields, Ruby can't be helped but wonder.

"I... don't think so. Berial has a sword that's clearly not a part of his body." Yang denies.

"Grimm could evolve their bones to enhance their endurances. I think this is the case here." Ren theorizes.

Shrugging it off for a second, Ruby pulls one of the reptiles towards her and High Roller it to the sky, separating them from the other two demons. Using Roulette Spin to keep them on the air for a second longer, Ruby pulls the demon closer to her again because the skill pushes the demon away a bit too high, then uses Split to return back to the ground with it. With an exceeded Streak, she manages to kill the demon right there. Then, a bit too quickly, she grabs a nearby demon with her Devil Bringer and smacks it around, stunning the other one in the process. After she releases the grab, the demon flips back and tries to attack, but she's quicker by hitting it with a full Combo C from Red Queen and sending it fly away. With the demon on the ground, she releases a Charge Shot I, then hits it with three hits of Combo A before the demon flips back... and meets a wall. She accidentally delays the fourth hit, so, when it happens, the slash grounds the demon back. Sending the demon back to the air with her, Ruby uses Exceeded Calibur to finish it. The last one plans to shoot something to her, but she already jumps up and pulls it towards her, unleashes her fury and kills it with a Split.

"I'm getting good at it..." Ruby praises herself, before putting down the controller. "Hey Weiss, you want the next turn?"

"Sure."

Collecting Red Orbs during the way, Weiss heads straight to the Ruined Church, where the camera pans towards the demonic tree they found before. Then, it returns to show the reptiles and the scarecrows already waiting for her. Deciding to just deal with the scarecrows first, she Snatches one towards her and High Roller it, like usual. But, she makes a mistake: the reptiles won't just stay idle, as one of them spins in the air for a second before spears her out of the sky. Now knowing that the reptiles are more dangerous, Weiss starts focusing on them first by Snatching them to her and beating them up, while occasionally rolling or jumping to avoid the scarecrows' slashes.

"At least they're not dummies for us to fight." Yang comments when she sees Weiss getting hit by an unexpected thrust from the reptile.

"Not everyone would appreciate that, but I can see why you think like that." Qrow replies, knowing about some 'fair rules' in fighting.

"Except bullies though." Jaune reminds them of one specific case. That earns him nods.

After killing the demons and taking the Red Orbs, Weiss runs to the demon tree then withers it, and walks through the door behind it...

Now she enters an open space area, which is in Lost Woods. She then sees a black pillar in the middle of the area, with a note on it. Once she reaches the thing, she reads the letters:

 _This is a gentle forest, yet those who treat her unkindly will fall into darkness._

 _Those who do not wish for darkness should seek the light. For if not, all efforts will be in vain._

"So that explains the title of this mission." Blake sees the connection. "Embrace the light... what light, though?"

"Sunlight." Pyrrha and Jaune deduce at the same time, then blush up because of an old memory.

Yang notices the strange expressions on their faces, so she asks: "Hm? You have something in mind?"

"Remember the 'first' time we took our Initiation?" Jaune replies with a question. "We mistook the Death Stalker's stinger as the Relic..."

That earns light chuckles from everyone, then Qrow asks: "But, what does it relate to this?"

Pyrrha: "It's about the 'follow the light' thing when you're lost in a cave or tunnel. After that experience, we decided to sometimes fight in different environment, them being ones."

"That's... a little unorthodox. But I can see the reason." Weiss understands the reason behind the method. She then spins the camera around to see if she could find the sun...

"Stop spinning the camera." Hearing Ren's advice, Weiss follows. He then points to the forest ground. "See the shadows? Try to see their position."

"...I see what you mean." Weiss immediately finds out the right direction. "To the North, huh? Well that's..."

"Hey, turn left, Weiss." That earns the leader of RWBY questioning looks. "I mean, even falling into the pit doesn't kill us. What could a wrong turn do?"

Weiss rubs her left temple, then says: "...That's...it's okay here, but NEVER suggest that if we're on a real mission, okay?"

"No promises!" The heiress sighs at her teammate's antics, but she humors her request...

And, like the pit fall, another demon encounter.

While Weiss deals with the demons, Nora asks Yang: "Hey, has Ruby ever done that?"

"Done what? The 'other-direction' suggestion?" Nod. "Yep, a lot. We denied half of them, though. The other half... well, you can see the result here."

While spamming the Buster animation, Weiss sends Ruby a look of 'I'm going to have a lot of questions about it' that causes the young leader to shrink in fear. She's not going to let her guard down after hearing that.

Although... there's a small reward: a Blue Orb Fragment, which also results to a complete Blue Orb.

"At LEAST one of the times there's a good result." Weiss admits.

After exiting the restrained ground, Weiss follows the instruction this time, and it helps her escaping the Woods...

And now she's in the Forgotten Ruins, the upper bridge to be specific, as Weiss looks out to see the familiar Divinity Statue from afar.

"Now that's familiar." Pyrrha remarks.

"Not the same, though." Weiss replies. "I mean, to the first image." And when she goes to the other end of the bridge and reaches the upper Ancient Training Ground: "Okay, here we are."

Like the previous mission, a group of demons ambushes her right before another Divinity Statue. And of course, they're dealt with easily. After that, once seeing the Red Orb, Weiss gets herself a Purple Orb before heading to the next area...

And she reaches a LONG bridge called Gran Album Bridge. Weiss blinks for a second, before comments: "Okay... why do I have a bad feeling now?"

"Don't we all have that when we first saw the Divinity Statue?"

"Remember how long we walked before reaching a boss, Yang?"

"A couple of steps... Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

* * *

 _Nero reaches the end of the bridge which leads to a stairway that leads to an open arena. Reaching the upper floor, the young Hunter notices Credo slowly walking towards him from the opposite way..._

"NO! We have to fight him?" Ruby whines, clearly afraid of what happens next.

"Damn. I would gladly fight Agnus or anyone in this Order, but your brother-figure? Not cool." Yang crosses her arms before her chest, not liking the situation one bit.

"This is going to be a hard fight..." Blake mumbles.

 _Seeing the glare Credo is sending him, Nero tries to ease the atmosphere a bit: "That's a look you shoot your enemy." Seeing no reactions, Nero continues, but with a little hesitation, since he has guessed something's wrong. "Okay, well then let me ask you this..." Credo stops in the middle of the arena, then slowly walks around Nero's back. "What exactly is the Order after? And who the hell is Dante?"_

"This is more terrifying than those previous demons." Nora comments, earning a nod from Ren.

"Yeah, I feel it too." Jaune joins in. "Siblings being silent against each other is the worst thing."

 _To Nero's surprise, Credo draws his sword and swings it right at the Hunter's head. "You do NOT demand answers from me!" In a nick of second, Nero jumps out of the way, making the sword of Credo hit the ground. But, the following hit forces him to raise his demon hand up to block it, effectively pushing Credo back. The Captain of the Order, after regaining his balance, points his sword towards the demon hand and says: "You possess the power of a demon..."_

"Wait! He didn't know about the arm either?" Ruby exclaims in confusion.

"I think... if that's the case, the Order might already know beforehand." Qrow replies.

 _Not wanting to fight him, Nero tries to tell Credo to stop in a low whisper: "Back down! I don't want to hurt you. I won't do that to Kyrie!"_

 _"Hurt me?" This time, Credo replies, with a chuckle in the end. "You don't get it, do you?"_

"...Is EVERYONE in the Order a demon?" Blake says, not wanting to believe it being truth.

 _With a grunt, power emits out of Credo, as a golden Aura surroundings him, and he turns in front of Nero, causing the Hunter to speak in shock: "You too..."_

 _Floating in the air, with white wing on his right and a black shield over his left arm, Credo transforming into a demon with an image close to a fallen angel, with claws for his feet and a tail as well. Credo then speaks with his voice echoing in the air: "I have been chosen to take the next step in evolution, to become something far more than just human." The camera spans to his face for a second..._

"... To be fair, we could still consider that a human's face." Qrow tries to light up the mood... with no success.

 _"I am an angel!" Credo concludes by saying what he is..._

 _Which is not in Nero's eyes. "Wrong, Credo. All you've become is a demon."_

 _The boss doesn't care of that comment, and announces: "As the Captain of the Holy Knights, you are now under arrest." And he moves into a preparation pose. "It is the wish of His Holiness!"_

The moment the gameplay returns, Weiss presses the pause button, and puts down the controller... "Not dealing with this now." And leaves to pour some coffee for herself.

The room turns silent for a few seconds, as everyone's trying to process about the situation. Even in their wildest dream, would they NEVER think of fighting against each other in ANYTHING, after the Fall of Beacon happened. But now, they have to see, through another person's eyes, a fight where each participant has their good reasons to fight for. Needless to say, they're afraid of the outcome.

After a few minutes or so, Weiss returns with a tray of coffee cups, and everyone thanks her before taking one for themselves. Weiss then starts first: "This reminds me of when we were still ruled by that bastard..."

"Must be very hard. To this day Jacques is still trying to get back what he claimed to be his..." Qrow says, having heard about the news recently.

"And I'm glad that he never succeeded." Weiss grunts. "And thanks Oum that I don't have to deal with his immature image..."

"That's...harsh, Weiss. I know that Whitley is a little too..."

"Oh believe me, Blake, you haven't seen his last moment of truth."

Ruby snugs into Yang's arms for comfortness, as the latter slowly pats her head. "Things are rough back then...But hey, at least now we don't have to deal with their stuffs anymore."

"Yeah, for the better goods." Weiss concludes.

After ten minutes of enjoying the coffee, she brings up the controller... when a piece of paper appears out of thin air. Qrow grabs it and reads:

'Didn't think it would affect you like that. Sorry for not warning you beforehand.

Anyway, remember Phoenix Champion? About the Counter-Buster? Credo has one move that you could do so, but I won't say which, so you have to find out on your own.

And, this is one of the best fights in the game.'

"Best fight?" Ruby asks out loud.

Weiss continues the fight. "We will see."

The moment the game continues, she immediately jumps back when she sees Credo is too close for her. However, the captain just lands a few feet back and then summons out a lance in his hand, charges up a little before throwing at her, causing her to roll to the left to dodge it, and one more comes but the delay between the throws is long enough to notice. Then, she uses Streak to Credo, but he just teleports away and then continues his spear-throwing. This time, Weiss jumps up at the first one, then unconsciously uses Buster when the second one comes to her... and throws it right back at Credo, completely sending the third spear off the track and nails Credo right on the floor.

"Wow, that's... hurt to watch." Pyrrha winces, as she actually felt it once, when Cinder tried to kill her. Everyone is having similar expression with her.

Weiss, luckily the last Streak filled her gauge, rushes to Credo with Max-ACT Streak and Busters the captain. It results in the demon floating slightly on the air, then she punches right at the shield and throws him off. Then, to close the distance again, she Streak... only for her slash to hit the shield, knock her balance... and get hit from Credo's immediately counter-hit. She then runs away, expecting Credo to rush right at her. However, he just slowly walks to her with no attempting to attack, yet, so she stands and wait. And the moment he's in range, he prepares his attacks, so Weiss starts jumping/dodging so she wouldn't get hit by the 4-hit combo. She then Split down and throws Credo off guard, however, the next Streak is getting blocked again, but this time she's prepared and managed to roll to the side. She hits him again, but the third slash is blocked and countered again.

"Okay, it's getting interesting." Qrow scratches his chin. "It's a proper fight so far. Every boss before would just let us hit them."

"It looks like a spar between Huntsmen, to be honest." Ren comments.

"Like Jaune against Cardin?"

"No, Nora. Like Jaune against Pyrrha, which has him as the boss." That earns the gunslinger a pout from his leader, and a chuckle from his girlfriend.

After dodging the overhead counter, Weiss goes in for another hit, gets blocked again. But this time, instead of an overhead, Credo sends out a quick successful two-slash, then tries to cut her from above, but she luckily escapes with a well-timed DT. She tries to uses the DT Streak, but with nearly-impetrenatable shield, it doesn't work. Credo counters with a uppercut then a split down, both easily being dodged. Weiss High Roller Credo up, with her still on the ground, and then Busters him again. Then, she notices the shield losing a layer of Aura after that punch.

"Oh... at least now we know that we can break the shield." Weiss comments.

The two start trading blows-and-counters over and over for the next thirty seconds. With a few successful Busters as well. And then, with a normal slash, Weiss manages to destroy the Aura of the shield, sending Credo into a vulnerable state.

She Busters him again, and starts punching him right at the face, causing Credo to kneel on the ground while being hit. Then, when his head in the right position, she throws a hook right at his chin, sending him up in the sky, and everyone watches the demon fall back to the ground back-first.

"That would definitely be me." Yang chuckles.

Blake grins. "Yeah. New moves for your work?"

"Good idea. Thanks!"

After the Buster, Weiss presses Taunt, and starts guitaring right in front of the captain, as he flips back and gets on his feet. When the first hit of Credo comes, Weiss enters DT to throw him off guard... and that's a bad idea, since he's not flinched. He slashes Weiss twice before going for a Split, but she jumps up in place to avoid, then hit him once, because the second one gets blocked again. Credo teleports...right next to her for some reasons, and calls out his spear. And because of the close distance, Weiss calculates the throwing speed wrong, and earns a spear to the face. At least it doesn't hurt much since she still has her DT on. He teleports again and throws spears again, and this time Weiss throws it back easily.

Another half of minute trading blows, Credo teleports away and drops on his knee, his health only has three bars left. Not wanting to hit him in that, Weiss stops her attacks, but walks to his front and taunts, which is the 'Hey, hey, hey! Come on babe!' one.

"...Damn, I was expecting his kneeling taunt, not this one. But, it still fits, somewhat."

"A little disrespectful there, Heiress." Yang teases the girl, which earns a glare back.

And...yeah, the cockiness backfires. As Credo recovers, he sends a slash out which causes Weiss to jump back, then he does the uppercut to the air. While Weiss is expecting a split, the demon sends out an energy wave which hits the surprised Weiss. And the next minute is basically Weiss trying to jump/roll out of the way while trying to hit at any seconds possible.

To end the fight, Weiss enters DT and Busters Credo once his shield is down. She punches him four times in the face, then throws him in the air, jumps up and stabs him through the torso.

* * *

 _After taking the damage, Credo charges back in with his shield. However, Nero's strength proves to be more powerful, as he holds the shield with his Devil Bringer. Just the moment he pushes Credo off, the arm absorbs something of Credo's shield power. When the captain's on the ground, Nero notices the power absorb, but before he could check it out, Credo shouts up in anger: "No! NOT YET! I'm not finished!" Already turning back to his human form, the captain tries to hit Nero, but his power severely spent after the fight, his attack is blocked completely by Nero's arm. Even with a weakest push from the Hunter, Credo falls to the ground and rolls a few times before stopping._

 _"Your strength has increased!" Credo splurts out, as Nero slowly walks to him..._

"Don't kill him!" Ruby shrieks.

"I don't think he's going for the kill, Ruby." Yang assures her sister. "Just some questions."

 _At the worst timing possible, Nero hears Kyrie's scream from behind him. He immediately turns back to see the girl standing there, trembling as she watches the scene. "Kyrie..." All words get lost as he wonders why she's here. Then he notices what she's staring at: the Devil Bringer. Nero tries to hide it but it's already too late. Then, Credo's grunt temporarily distracts Nero..._

"Oh this is not going to end well. A complete misunderstanding from Kyrie." Blake mumbles, loud enough for anyone to hear her.

"Everything just goes straight to Hell." Yang says, not intending for a joke.

 _"No, wait..." Nero tries to explain to Kyrie, who's backing away from Nero in fear. "This isn't what you think..."_

 _"Why...?" Kyrie asks, her voice cracking. "Why did you do this?"_

 _Nero plans to say more, but Agnus appears from nowhere, who then sends him a smirk of satisfaction..._

Immediately Ruby has to hold Yang back as the leader feels her sister's Aura flare up in danger. "Let me go! I'm going to punch his bastard to the face!"

"Calm down, you brute." Even when she shares the same sentiment to her teammate, Weiss wouldn't let her emotions do her work. "It's a record, you can't do anything to it from this side." After hearing that, Yang grunts and reluctantly sits down, the fire in her eyes and her Aura still burns. "But, we all feel the same, so we could understand."

"...You think Kuro might have entered one verse and done so already?" Ren suddenly asks out loud something not entirely related.

"Knowing who he is, I think it's done already." Qrow says back, totally believing the case being real.

 _Agnus then starts whispering to Kyrie, with obvious lies: "It was our intentions to protect you from the truth..." He then points the demon-sword to Nero's face. "Nero is a demon."_

 _"You son of a..." Nero is angry, not only at Agnus' obvious intention of using Kyrie as a hostage but also his lies. He plans to go aggressive on Agnus, but the coward hides behind Kyrie, forcing him to stop on track. Kyrie calls out his name in fear, and Nero clutches his knuckles in anger._

 _"Not to worry, I have no intentions of harming her..." Agnus replies upon seeing Nero's anger... then puts the sword right over Kyrie's neck. "Yet."_

If Qrow hasn't already held Yang down, and Ren doing so with Nora, the TV would have been flung away in pieces.

 _"Though..." Agnus continues. "It would appear your attachment extends beyond friendship..."_

 _"She has nothing to do with this. LET HER GO!" Nero angrily shouts._

 _"AGNUS!" Credo is also pissed at how things go. First, he lost to Nero, which he could suck it up. But having his sister here is out of question. "How dare you use my sister! This is my fight and I will finish it! LET...HER...GO!"_

 _Agnus then explains his actions: "His Holiness predicted your defeat..." Realization dawns on Credo's face. "And so ordered that your sister be utilized."_

 _Credo shouts in disbelief and plans to grab his sister, but Agnus transforms into his demon form, which pushes Credo and Nero away, and flies up with the unconscious Kyrie in his arms. "If you want her, then come and get her, for I cannot guarantee her fate. With his last laugh, Agnus flies away._

 _Watching in anger, Nero cannot do anything since it could hurt Kyrie..._

 _"His Holiness..." Nero turns to the defeated Captain. "He used Kyrie?" Credo couldn't believe that the one he serves could do such things._

 _Nero walks up to him and pulls him up to his feet while shouting: "WHERE'S HE TAKING HER? TO THE HEADQUARTER?"_

 _Credo grunts after Nero pushes him hard: "I would assume so. Nero, we must set aside this battle until I find out the truth of this." Nero then watches as the transformed Credo flying away, possibly heading to where this 'Headquarter' could be. He's now having a new objective: Save Kyrie._

The game continues...

"It still hasn't ended yet?" Yang shouts in disbelief.

Everyone then sees how the new power works: basically using a demon as a shield. Then, Weiss reaches the other ladder's end... and the mission ends.

"That's... a train wreck." Blake comments, as she rubs her eyes in annoyance and anger. She has heard that Adam has stooped THAT low after the Fall of Beacon, but this must be worse.

"...How about a small break?" Ruby suggests, and everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 end!**

 **One of my favorite boss fights, and one of the best. Anyone agrees?**

 **Skill added:**

 **Snatch 3**

 **That's it for now. See you guys in the next chapters!**


	10. For You

**My sincere apology for the delay of this story. While I didn't lose my interest in this story, I feel like my current works IRL cannot let me use all of my imaginations to get RWBY's reactions right. So, for the moment, when I feel like it's possible, I return.**

 **Since I have PMed back the review, let's just get to the main story!**

* * *

After the break, everyone returns back to their seats and Ruby picks up the controller. "Nero should better save her right in this mission..."

"I doubt that, Ruby. The game can't be that short."

"Saving her girlfriend and beating up the bad guys are two different things, Blake." The leader whines.

"I have to be on her side this time, Ruby."

"Not you two, Yang..."

 _Mission 9: For you_

 _Locate the captive Kyrie!_

In the new picture, Nero is standing in some sort of office given by the bookshelves on both sides, and demon vines from the Forest of Ruin are straight in front of him. Given by that, Ruby predicts: "We're going to destroy those vines to proceed, huh? Sounds easy to me."

"Uh, no. The Order is against him, and the demons are still around..." Weiss counters. "It's going to be a long way."

"Don't ruin it, Ice Queen."

"Make me, Firecracker."

Ignoring her partners' banters, Ruby checks her Power-up again, and after some considerations, she buys Air Hike so she could get out of the stick situations better. "Right, let's head into the Order HQ!"

 _The building itself is not very special, with its walls painted white and having the Order's insignia on the front wall. There are also some windows, thought they're in a somewhat weird location._

 _Crossing the bridge, Nero then sees two Bianco Angelo armors guarding the door. Slowing down his speed, Nero prepares to attack them, then he notices two Assault demons rushing to him... or not, because they ignore him and head towards the armors, which respond by counterattacking. While the Bianco Angelo have heavy armor, they can't really land a good hit on the nimble Assault..._

 _Then, the demons look up to see a different Angelo armor descending to the ground. Its armor looks more luxurious than the other two, being cladded in gold, and it's wielding a sword instead of a lance. Once touching the ground, the new armor slowly walks towards the demon, the steps emitting heavy sounds that echo in the air. The Assaults decide to change their target and rush to the single armor... only to be deleted immediately with one blade swing._

 _Once the demons are dealt with, the golden armor then faces Nero, and it orders the other armors to attack, just in time Nero is starting to rush to them too..._

"So now we have a leader-type armor. Kind of a giveaway there." Ren remarks.

"Though it would make the fight harder." Pyrrha analyzes. "If those are just all silver armors, then we only have to be careful of being backstabbed. This, not very sure..."

When the cutscene ends, the Bianco Angelo armors stand next to Alto Angelo and the trio go into an attacking stance position, then Alto goes in first with a Strike-similar skill, causing Ruby to jump up immediately to dodge it. The Bianco thrusts at where she would land down, but thanks to Air Hike, she stays in the air and avoids getting hit. When she lands on the ground, she executes the MAX-Streak towards the Alto which dashes right at her, giving her free three hits. However, when she tries to High Roll it, it immediately backs away to avoid damage, then the three fly away from her camera. Then, the whole screen shakes, and since she doesn't know what is coming, Ruby decides to jump up and Air Hike to dodge whatever it is.

"That's definitely a new attack." Weiss speaks up. "Would they repeat it again?"

T.O: 'It's like an ultimate skill. Kinda hard for it to be repeated.'

"Aw, so we can't see it again?" Ruby whines. "I should have spinned the camera faster!"

Turning back to the armor, Ruby sees Alto landing on the floor, then it orders the Bianco to stand before it and raise their shields up for defensive formation. Unfortunately, she has already Streak to it, causing the order to be useless. She then jumps up and behind the Alto to try to Split it, but again, it dashes away.

"Oh come on! It just keeps dodging!" Nora shouts. "Can't the yellow armor use its wings as shield like the other two?"

"I think it can." Blake replies. "But it seems to be on mobile mode or something, so..."

After a few Snatch and unsuccessfully swings due to the constant moving, she decides to use Charged Shot to hit the armors, but the yellow one doesn't falter once. And when she manages to stun one of the Bianco, with one single order from Alto, it would go back up immediately and return to the formation.

Then, when she's being cornered, the armors gather up in the air and start creating a large orb of energy. Without thinking, Ruby tries to Buster one of the Bianco to stop it but misses... and hits the orb which just happens to fly straight at her at that moment. And, thanks to that, it flies back to the armors and shatters them immediately and boosts the style meter straight up to SSS-rank.

"OOOOHHHH!" Everyone exclaims in surprise. They didn't expect an easy kill like that.

Qrow whistles: "Wow, now that's a lucky move."

"It is!" Ruby cheers. "But who cares? It's cool!"

"That arm is awfully powerful. I might think of getting me one." Qrow chuckles as he rubs his chin. "Maybe Ironwood could provide me one."

"I don't think my sister would let you be near any of the Schnee Military Base anymore. Remember the last time you came to one?" Weiss critics the dusty old crow.

"Yeah, accidentally blew up a cache of Dust. Thankfully no one was nearby."

"Seriously, Uncle, that Semblance of yours is too troublesome."

Collecting the leftover Red Orbs, Ruby heads into the Grand Hall of the building. Spinning the camera to the left, she sees the feature of the Combat Adjudicator. Obviously that's her next destination, and after she grabs the Blue Orb Fragment dropped from it, she checks every corner of the hall and finds a Devil Star S with a hidden stack of Red Orbs. Breaking chairs gets some bonus as well.

 _Heading to a small column powered by red energy, Nero sees the bridge being sealed by the demon vines. He tries to press the button on top of the column, and he sees the bridge trying to lower down, but with the vines on the way, it could only struggle for a bit. A little puzzled, he returns back and plans to find another way... before he sees the room which is now filled with moving lasers. Thankfully, a hidden wall removes itself revealing a secret stair going up._

"Lasers? Lame."

Ren nods, agreeing with his friend's disappointment. It's not about its power, it's how they're used in this room. Basically harmless.

It's clearly no dangers at all as Ruby uses Calibur to move to the high ground and heads to the hidden stair. Though, when she reaches Key Chamber, lasers appear and stop her from either going back or moving forward. Another group of armors appear, and this time Ruby decides to focus on destroying the Bianco first since they're not very nimble if hit. But the real problem now is the Alto, because it's much faster and it could give orders to Bianco that could screw up her combos. It gets difficult to the point that she has to use Devil Trigger to regain her health, stop incoming attacks and stagger the armors. Also, she has discovered one thing: Buster the Bianco is NOT a good idea to try to stop the charging ultimate.

Even when all Bianco armors are down, Alto Angelo is still a considerable threat. When it's a 1v1, it starts using shield more often, forcing Ruby to use different moves to try to get behind it, only for it to dash away quickly. Thankfully, its health has been reduced quite a lot during the previous fight with the Bianco, so a few chip damage and its shield is down.

She decides to end its life by suplexing it and giving it a double-legged kick to the face.

"OH! Nice move!" Yang praises.

Once the fight's over, the red barrier cracks and disappears...

 _Nero walks to the column and sees some sort of key floating in a purple light. He grabs it with a little curious smirk, then feels something rising behind him, so he turns to see a device emerging from the floor. It's a small pillar with a box on top of it. He looks at the key, then to the device..._

"Key of Cronus?" Ruby reads the name of the item, then to the description. "...Manipulate the very fabric of space and time. So..."

"Basically a Time Stop item." Weiss concludes. Then, a hint about the item appears. "Oh, it can only slow down time for a short duration?"

"Well, at least we have something fun. Let's use it!" Ruby immediately walks to the device and activates it with the key. And true to the item's example, the lasers slow down, allowing Ruby to go upstair...

Entering The Gauntlet, she immediately sees the blue pedestal and runs to it, while getting the hidden Red Orbs midway. She also sees a CA, but since its light is red, she doesn't bother hitting it.

Once activating the pedestal, a cage-like elevator descends down, and it has a ladder for her to walk into, even though she could jump into the elevator. Though, when she enters, the exit is now blocked, and a group of Scarecrows appears... which is zero problem at this point.

"They're just there for you to practice at this point." Jaune weakly jokes. "I mean, after a few times being overwhelmed."

"They're seriously only on the level of the young wolves." Blake agrees. "The Ice demons and the reptile ones and the Geist-like, however, are different stories."

After Ruby has done killing the Scarecrows, the elevator goes up one floor, then stops. Another door opens for her to exit, and she enters the floor just to have the lasers activated upon 'sensing' her arrival. She also notices the Time Stop device is also near, so she activates it to get past the lasers easily. She sees the Blue Orb Fragment floating outside of the area she's in and at the same level, but she finds no way to take it yet. She activates the device one more time at the end of the road to extend the Slow Time duration before entering the elevator... and in slow motion (with her being able to move freely), Frosts emerge and try to attack her, and fail miserably.

During the fight, she also notices that the Blue Orb Fragment is outside of the elevator, though when she's finished with the demons, the elevator just goes up. She enters back to the main floor and tries to find a way to get to the item, but fails...

"Hey, return back to the elevator. Maybe it has opened another door that we didn't see?"

Listening to Weiss' suggestion, Ruby does so, and true enough, there's a door opposite to the main exit. She jumps down to the floor below, spins the camera and sees the item. However, it has been put in a position that takes a lot of her attempts to use Snatch to get it. In the end, she manages to get it, but then she can't return back to the elevator no matter how hard she tries... and in the last resort, she decides to just jump down to the first floor and starts the elevator riding all over again. Thankfully, since she has beaten the first two ones, no demon encounters has been repeated until the third one, this time a group of Assault appears.

Reaching to the highest level, Ruby sees a Divinity Statue on the left, and a Green Orb on the right. "We're definitely going to fight Agnus."

"Beat him up, Sis!" That simple cheer from Yang is a good sum up to everyone's desire right now.

...

 _Entering Agnus' Room, Nero looks around to search for any possible threats. Then, he lets out a gasp when he sees the cage on the ceiling containing the unconscious Kyrie. He plans to rush to her, but Agnus' demonic form's appearance stops him. In Agnus' hand, the artificial demon sword holds ready. "So, you've come."_

 _Nero immediately asks in anger with his demon fist clenching: "What have you done to Kyrie?"_

 _Agnus decides to not directly answer it by saying: "Why don't you check and find out." Though, he follows with a threat: "But don't expect me to be as easy on you as I was last time."_

 _Knowing that he has no choices, Nero exclaims: "If I have to kill you and save Kyrie, then let's roll!"_

"Alright, time to..." Before she could say a word, Ruby gets an instant, unexpected slash from Agnus. "HEY! That's cheating!" Thankfully, she manages to dodge the second follow-up. She then pauses a bit and whines: "That's so unfair! He just attacked me with no warnings!"

"I have to agree there. That's a little cheating in gaming term, though Nero would probably dodge it easily." Blake has to deal with many stealth attacks before, but this is a new level for newcomers.

Ruby resumes the game and starts attacking Agnus, though she still gets another cheap shot to the face. Agnus then raises his right arm and says something, but Ruby comes in with MAX-Streak, so his quote is interrupted. He then summons two demon swords that spin vertically behind him, causing Ruby to try to run away, however a bad-timing jump gives the swords two free hits and knocks her to the ground. Though, when she stands up, she decides to aim towards the swords and plans to throw them back to Agnus, though it takes a few times to do so since she is either too close or too far to Agnus. But when she succeeds, it stops Agnus from doing whatever he's planning to.

 _After a while, he's stunned for a few hits. Nero slashes him up a few times, before goes in for a suplex on the demon. He then throws the boss up to the air and jumps up above the demon and slams Agnus down with his foot onto Agnus' back. Then, Nero grabs nearby demon swords and thrusts them through the demon's body, before slamming Red Queen into the same location and then swings the demon away._

"Yes! That's for Kyrie!" Yang shouts excitedly.

"Yeah, it's satisfying seeing that stutter demon getting beaten up." Weiss agrees with Yang's enthusiasm.

When recovered, Agnus flies to the middle of the room and gathers his energy, attempting to do something, but Ruby interrupts it since she doesn't want to give him any fighting chances. He backs away and opens another portals like when he calls out the swords. However, something else pokes out of them and starts spitting fire on her, causing Ruby to dodge away during the section. And once it's done, she goes in for the beating again, but she has to back away because Agnus calls out two of the fishes before and wields them like dual blades and swings them like a top. Then, he raises up a little higher and throws the fishes towards her, which causes her to roll to the side to avoid getting hit.

And after many more hits that stagger Agnus again, Ruby enters DT and Buster him again. This time, after suplexing the demon, she swifts him on the floor two times then throws him into the air and spins him vertically multiple times, slams him back to the ground, stabs him with demon swords/Summoned Swords/Red Queen/Yamato and slashes him away, ending the fight.

...

 _Flying away from Nero's attacking range, Agnus grunts in pain: "Damn you! DAMN YOU! I will kill you! I will kill you!"_

Weiss snorts: "All talk and no bite."

 _Nero retorts back: "Is that all you got?"_

Weiss nods, satisfied. "Exactly."

 _Nero decides it to be enough playing around and declares: "I think it's time to put you out of your misery."_

 _Hearing that angers Agnus as he tries to kill Nero again, but then the Bianco armors appear that causes him to stop for a moment. They start attacking Nero, who is forced to start deflecting the lances away from him._

 _Agnus is a little confused, but then an Alto Angelo with a bright aura appears before him. The demon recognizes the power as he bows down: "Your Holiness!"_

"Wait, that's the Priest?" Ruby is confused. "How did he wear that armor? That thing is alive, right?"

"It... looks like it's being controlled by the Priest from afar." Pyrrha guesses. "I think that's the right thing here."

 _"That's enough, Agnus." The voice of Sanctus emits from the armor. "Go and prepare for activation."_

 _The camera temporarily shows that Nero's too busy fighting against the Biancos._

"Nero! They're getting away!" Both Nora and Ruby shout at the TV hoping, failing, that he could hear them.

 _"Right away." Agnus complies and flies away._

 _Sanctus then looks down to Nero fighting against the Bianco armors, then to Kyrie..._

"DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO HER!" The 'young girls' in the group shout, while the others wait in worry about what will happen next.

 _Nero then sees the Alto Angelo holding Kyrie in its arm while flying away, though it notices his gaze and slows down its speed. Throwing off the Bianco away, he rushes to them while getting Red Queen disarmed by one of the Bianco, jumps up to try and grab Kyrie._

 _"LET HER GO!"_

 _In slow motion, Nero slowly ascends and reaches his Devil Bringer towards the duo. Nero and Kyrie, with the later even still in her unconscious state, calls out each other's name..._

 _Even with his effort, Nero could only grab the necklace, the one he gave Kyrie as the gift, and his velocity stops. In despair, he watches the armor holding Kyrie just right out of his reach..._

"NO!"

 _Before the Bianco armors slam him to the ground and pile up on him, not letting him go._

 _"You have indeed inherited Sparda's power." Sanctus says to himself as he watches Nero glaring at him angrily while trying to push the armors away. The Alto Angelo then flies away, leaving the Bianco to deal with Nero._

 _At this point, his demonic power arises, as he knocks away all the armors, stands up and tries to directly run straight to where the Alto just flied off, but stops himself upon seeing the vines. Looking at the necklace in despair and anger, he then falls on his knees and starts punching the ground, cracking it with his Devil Bringer while screaming from the top of his lung..._

And with that, the mission ends.

"Dang it!" Ruby swears as she throws the controller away, thankfully Zwei grabs it with his mouth before it breaks. "All of that efforts, and it's so close too!"

"That's so sad." Pyrrha feels the same way as Nero now, given that she almost died trying to defeat Cinder. "I hope Kyrie is okay..."

"Why didn't he just kill Agnus instantly?"

"He has the other demons' help, Blake. It's not as easy as we see here." Yang answers her friend's question.

"Urgh, this is getting worse!" Unconsciously Ruby shouts, as she takes the controller back from Zwei. "Let's just..."

"What is that screaming, miss Rose?" Someone suddenly opens the door, as everyone turns to see Professor Glynda standing there. She then notices Qrow sitting with the group as well. "Mister Branwen, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Glynda." The Huntsman just lazily waves his hand to her. "Just enjoying some fun times with the kids."

"...Fun times doesn't come with angry shouting." She doesn't really understand how fun works.

"Sorry, Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby apologizes. "We are... kinda in the middle of the story, so..."

"...I see. Try not to disturb the other students." Upon hearing it, the professor immediately understands and leaves.

"Phew, that was close."

"To be fair, Ruby, that shout is not usual from you."

"I know, Weiss. So...next mission?"

* * *

 **Chapter 9 end!**

 **Sorry for the short, and kinda low quality. It seems to be much harder to describe this game's story, since 1. I'm not English-native so I don't know many words and 2. The game's story is not top-notch.**

 **Skill added:**

 **Air Hike**

 **Well... see you all in the future!**


	11. Wrapped In Glory

**I'm in a happy mood (just finished presenting my universe thesis), so I wrote this chapter sooner than it should be.**

 **Nothing much to say. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

 _With his last scream, Nero punches through the floor, accidentally touches the root of the demon vines. The Sephirothic Fruit inside the Devil Bringer reacts, and the demon vines are withered, and due to the weight of the bridge, they break and fall down, letting the bridge land on Nero's side of floor._

"Welp, we have a way now." Ruby comments. "Let's chase after them!"

"Not after upgrading ourselves, Ruby." Yang jokes, though she does want to find Kyrie soon. "But, I don't believe it's going to be THAT easy. There would be more tougher enemies, right?"

"Considering this is a game, yes." Blake shakes her head. "There must be more plot twists somewhere before Nero could actually save her."

"Do you think they might use Kyrie as the hostage against Nero?" Pyrrha asks, a little fear in her voice.

"Since that religious old man has turned into demon..." Ren answers. "The chance is high."

"So we have to fight him while trying not to hit her?" Nora sounds sad.

"Um, I think they would just lock her in somewhere Nora." Jaune doesn't believe the chance of that situation being high.

...

 _Mission 10: Wrapped In Glory_

 _End the ambitions of His Holiness!_

"That... doesn't look good." Qrow sweatdrops as he sees what Nero's facing in the background. "A room full of lasers firing through the room... oh, never mind. That thing is there." Though, his concern dismisses when he notices the Time Slow device next to the Hunter.

"Yep, not a problem!" Ruby declares. She then opens the Power Up and immediately buys both Charged Shot 2 and 3. "I need more power!"

That one innocent comment causes everyone to try to hold their laughs back.

"Aw, just a little more Souls..." She whines a bit, then changes to Item list... and notices everyone's funny faces. "What?"

"Nothing, Rub." Yang tries to grin without laughing. "Just keep playing."

"Okay..." Ruby doesn't understand, yet, but decides to just continue. After a few considers, she decides to pick the last Blue Orb in the store. "Alright, let's get into it!"

* * *

 _Returning to the elevator, Nero notices the whole cage fall into darkness. The two flying demons from before appear before him, and each shoots their nails towards him, who easily moves his body to dodge the attacks. Then, while he couldn't see clearly, he can feel another of the demons before him floating up through the floor... and multiple nails at once fire at him, causing him to dodge to the side. One of them aims perfectly to his face, only for him to grab it instantly. After the attack barrage, the demon retracts the nails except for three of them on its right 'hand', as it emerges from darkness. While this new one looks similar to the red scorpions, its skin is white like bone, and it has hand-like features unlike single-nail of the others. The camera then zooms up close to the demon's face, to see it slightly move its hat up with one finger..._

"Okay, one point for being cool." Yang grins. "Even if it's a demon, doing something like that, I like."

"Even when fighting to the death, you just have to leave some good impressions." Qrow adds, earning nods of approval from the others.

 _After the new demon retracts its remaining nails, Nero goes into a 'ready' position, preparing to fight the demons..._

"That moment looks cool..." Ruby comments as the new demon 'poses', with the red ones floating near him. "Too bad I have to kill them."

"Do you think the Geist could do that?"

"If Salem plans to evolve them, Nora, then maybe." Ren answers. "Though, I'm NOT looking forward to it."

Having Charged Shot 3 ready, Ruby releases it on the red demon's face, that immediately destroys the cloak of the red demon as it falls on the floor, waiting for her to unleash her combo on it. "Wait, that's enough to deal with the cloak?" And even more shocking, after a normal Buster, an explosion occurs and kills the demon instantly. "WAIT! That's just overpowered!" To show that Charged Shot is seemingly too strong for a small price, the rank meter goes immediately to C after the explosion. "We should have bought this earlier!"

"We definitely should have!" Yang puts both her hands on the back of her head in surprise. "I know that one is powerful, but I didn't think it could raise up the rank meter!"

"...I won't say anything, for now." Blake decides not to comment yet.

"Though, do you think you could break the armors' shields with that shot?" Weiss then asks.

"Well, obviously we will test it. But for now..." Ruby aims her gun and shoots at the other red demon, however, it's outside of the elevator so she couldn't get the clear shot. Though, after Snatching the cloak out, she's able to shoot it with Charged Shot 1, although that pushes the demon even further away from her. Leaving it be for a while, she shifts her focus to the white demon, who declares its attack by circling once around her. It then attacks by firing nails on each of its hands alternatively towards her, forcing her to jump up to avoid getting hit. Then, she releases Charged Shot 3 on the demon, knocking it back away. A few seconds later the bullet explodes and fully destroys the cloak, revealing a white scorpion. After smashing combos on its vulnerable state, she blasts another Charged Shot 3 to it before it recovers the cloak. She notices its health already too low, so she decides to taunt and waits for the explosion... and watches the meter going to S-rank as the demon's killed. "That's so overpowered..."

"Don't complain. If it was me, I would immediately mass-product those to deal with Grimm." Weiss shakes her head at her leader complaining about something so small.

"I know..." Ruby replies. She then basically annihilates the last demon with Charged Shots and Exceed Combos... with a cheap shot from the demon. "How did that hit me? I was behind it!"

"It's an AOE attack, Ruby." Jaune answers that for her.

Though, that doesn't matter anymore because the demon is done for. After that, she just has to pass through the barriers of lasers with Time Slow device and activates the device that breaks the blue barrier so she could reach to the first floor. Sounds easy, except that the places to stand on between the lasers are too narrow. It does damage to her a couple of times before she could pass the puzzle.

Returning to the Key Chamber, the armors reappear. However, with the Time Slow device and Charged Shot 3, Ruby is able to deal with them easily. Also, she finds out that the skill is being blocked by the shield. Although, if the bullet hits, it stuns armors and makes them fall if they're flying.

...

Passing the bridge and entering the Security Corridor...

"Oh that speed..." Blake comments about the lasers moving in the way. "If it's you, Ruby, maybe just activating your Semblance would be enough."

"Or just trying to jump over the lasers, or walking on the ceiling..."

"I'm pretty sure Nero doesn't know how to properly use Glyph, Ruby." The expert of the matter is not on the same side.

Of course, with the Time Slow device, it's not a big deal, considering that the laser seems to have a pattern.

After passing the lasers, Ruby finds a secret mission hidden behind a pillar (at camera's view)...

...

 _Secret Mission 06: Vermifuge_

 _Eliminate all the Chimera before the Scarecrow is taken over!_

"Um... wouldn't just killing the Scarecrow do the work?" Nora is slightly confused.

"I believe we have to protect that demon... somehow." Ren is uncertain on how to do that, despite the plan sounds solid.

"Well, let's just try killing it first. It should be easy right?" Oh how wrong Ruby is, because after killing it instantly, it's a FAILED. "Welp. So we can't kill it. Let's see..."

At the second time, she waits to see what happens, and see ALL Chimeras spearing at the Scarecrow, and her too if she's on the way. Another fail.

She then remembers the skill she obtained from Credo. She decides to use it, and sees that the Spectral Arm holds the demon on the air without killing it... though she's a little careless and gets speared. Fail again.

She tries to Snatch the demon up... that only works for a few seconds. Not working.

"Ruby, is this area limited?" Pyrrha asks.

"What do you mean by 'limited'?"

"How about you bring that Scarecrow to the cliff? These Chimeras seem to only stick on the floor."

"...I see. Thanks!"

Using Credo's skill, this time Ruby jumps constantly to avoid getting hit by the weed demons, then gets to the upper ground. She then throws the Scarecrow off and goes down, killing the Chimeras in quick progress. "This is way easier with the Scarecrow out of the way!" After the weed demons are gone, the Blue Orb Fragment appears... and she takes it, AFTER killing the annoying the Scarecrow.

"You would do a poor job 'protecting the escort' if you plan to do one, Ruby." Qrow jokes.

"Hey, you're not anywhere better." Weiss scolds the Huntsman. "My sister is still pissed off at how you two first met."

"Hey, to you Ice Queens, I need some ways to talk back."

...

After returning to Security Corridor, Ruby enters deeper into the building, and falls down into an area with a huge turbine in the middle of the room. The Slow Time device is also blocked with the Red Strings, and the ghost demons appear. These demons are basically cannon-fodders for Ruby to take Red Orbs now.

After dealing with the demons, she activates the Slow Time device, then jumps on the slowed blades of the turbine and reaches the other platform in the area.

Entering the Experiment Disposal, Ruby encounters another set of Bianco Angelos... She takes the Red Orbs from them, and from the big crystal hidden in the corner of the room. Passing through the cage-like elevator, which surprisingly doesn't work, she reaches to the other end of the place and plans to interact with the pillar in the middle, before noticing the Devil Bringer shining up. Running around to see the light not shining brighter, she decides to jump up and receives the positive result...

After a LOT of struggles, from trying to Double Jump to Wall Jump, only when Ruby uses the Exceed High Roller to reach to the first obstacle, she aims for the Blue Orb Fragment and Double Jump correctly in first try, gaining herself another Blue Orb which is equal for a health bar.

"That position is a little challenging, huh?" Qrow comments.

"Not everyone can turn into a bird, Uncle."

Reaching the second floor, Ruby tries to retake the Wing Talisman to no success. Leaving it be, she heads to the next room, which is the Meeting Room where the Order's members have discussed about Yamato. Then, two Alto Angelos appear and stop her from advancing forward. Using Devil Trigger from the beginning, Ruby starts slashing on the armors without a care, adding the Charged Shots and Summoned Swords occasionally. When one of the armors' shield is broken...

 _Nero grabs the armor from behind and flips it backward, TWICE, before lifting both of them up to the air, and sky-diving the armor to the ground, killing it instantly in the explosion of the Charged Shot as well._

"Another point of cool goes to Nero!" Yang shouts again.

"Hey, if Hazel and Nero goes for a fist fight, do you think the latter would do a move like that?" Nora asks.

"Anything is possible. And Hazel is a perfect example to use that move." Blake replies. "Going to feel bad for him, though."

"Yeah, having the 'youngling' doing that move on you is a little embarrassing." Qrow chuckles.

After killing the other armor with an explosion and a taunt, Ruby heads to the end of the room... and turns to the secret mission.

...

 _Secret Mission 07: Free Running_

 _Reach the goal without falling through the vanishing floor!_

"Oh god, this one?" Ruby groans.

"I will deal with that, if you want."

"Thanks Weiss. I'm not dealing with this."

Receiving the controller, Weiss then starts the mission:

After activating the platform, she runs for a few steps before the ghost demons appear, thankfully there is no white ones. Though, it's extremely hard to keep yourself on the floor while trying to kill the demons, and Charged Shot is actually backfiring on her if she uses it on the air, because it could push her off the platform, thus failing the mission.

After a few tries, Weiss starts the mission again, but doesn't activate the platform yet. "Okay, Charged Shot is not good to use here. These demons are too annoying, combining with the constant disappearing platforms..."

"How about you bait them towards you while you're still on the good ground?" Jaune suggests. "I mean, this is not timed, and the platform could be re-activated, right?"

"...Maybe?" Weiss decides to follow the plan. After activating the platform, she walks on it to bait the demons, then returns back immediately. With the solid ground now, she easily kills the demons with all the skills. After that she then waits for the platforms to work... then they all disappear. And the wheel returns back to its inactive form. "Looks like you're correct, Jaune. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Now it's free of demons, she now has a good time to calculate her moves to get pass the mission. Although it's a little harder than expected. Still, she's still able to get it with Calibur and Air Hike.

After the secret mission, Weiss returns the controller to Ruby, and the latter enters the next room.

* * *

 _"What took you so long?" Entering the room, Nero is surprised to see Dante already waiting for him._

 _"You. What are you doing here?" He plans to ask more, but he decides to just dismiss the opponent and pushes him aside. "Forget it, I don't have time for this."_

 _"And neither do I." Dante immediately grabs Nero's shoulder, stopping him from the track. The young Hunter immediately spins around and plans to throw his punch towards Dante's face, but the man-in-red dodges instantly. Nero throws another punch, and Dante grabs it with no problems. "So I will cut to the chase." Feeling the young man trying to pull the arm back to throw another hit, Dante just releases it and lets Nero pull himself collide towards the wall behind him, creating a huge crack on it._

"How much power did Nero put on that pull?" Pyrrha asks in surprise. "And how strong is Dante to hold his arm like nothing?"

"He survived a sword to the torso, Pyrrha. If he actually goes toe-to-toe against a Grimm Dragon with his fists only, I'm not surprised." Yang reminds the girl of what happened to the man in the first mission.

 _"I'm here for the sword." Dante reveals his intention to his opponent._

 _"Your point being?" A little angered, Nero calls out the sword and the phantom figure, which causes a small gale around him, making Dante raising his left arm to block it for a moment._

 _Observing Nero and his spectrum figure for a moment, Dante replies: "It was originally my brother's." He then draws his own sword out and warns: "Return it to me, and I will let you go, kid."_

"Oh that's gonna trigger him." Yang grins ear-to-ear. "Time for a rematch!"

 _"Kid? Well..." Nero is obviously not pleased hearing that. "If that's how you see me I think you will blush a pretty pink when I kick your ASS!" Moving Yamato down, Nero sends a slash wave towards Dante, who just casually jumps out and lands on top of the area where His Holiness got revived._

 _When he's comfortable in his place, Dante looks at the result of the attack. He then looks down towards Nero and says: "Ah, helpful hint, take a tip from your elders..." Seeing that Nero doesn't care and walks away, Dante jumps down and stops him on track. With that, the two engage..._

And the two miraculously stand a few meters away from the others. "While I'm appreciated that Dante is not directly in front of us, it doesn't make sense storywise." Ruby says, both relieved and a little disappointing.

"Beggars can't be choosers, sis."

Ruby starts first by unleashing Charged Shots towards Dante, but he just jumps up in the air to avoid them. She closes in while firing normal shots, and Dante responds the same with his dual pistols. Once they're close enough, Ruby plans to use Streak, but Dante is one move ahead and uses his own version and pushes her back. Standing up, Ruby rolls on the side to avoid a Split from the boss, she uses her Exceed Streak, only for Dante to stop it by a simple 3-hit combo that also pushes her away. A little irritated, Ruby decides to use normal Streak... and Dante just has to roll to the side and uses his own on her again. Though, she has enough of that and activates Devil Trigger which stuns Dante for a moment. That small moment is enough for her to release Combo C and Charged Shot 3 before the last hit is out. Combined with the explosion and the six Summoned Swords, Dante's health loses 4 bars.

"Okay, that first mission is DEFINITELY Dante playing around." Ruby concludes. "He's getting serious now..."

'Unfortunate for you, he is STILL playing around.'

"Oh come on!"

She then sees Dante flicking his fingers, and some sorts of yellow Aura bursts out of him. She Streak to him, just in time that he dashes towards her, though that gives her a free hit on him. Both of them then try to Split each other for a few times (and fail all), before Dante changes tactic and slashes her from behind, though she DT again and uses a full Combo C on Dante. After the opponent regains his posture, both Streak each other and their swords clash. She doesn't recover in time, and her DT gauge is down, so Dante has a free three-hit on her.

Jumping to the air, Ruby baits Dante to follow, and Snatch him to her before throwing him to the ground with a normal Buster. After that, Dante dashes away, and before she shoots him, a light blue Aura bursts, and Dante raises his right arm up to block the bullet. Landing on the ground, she then starts attacking him, only to see him blocking them thus reducing the damages. And when she's about to finish Combo D, Dante thrusts his arm towards, dealing 2 health bar worth of her HP.

"What... was that?" Weiss exclaims in shock. "Is that a Counter move? Well, we have seen T.O doing that before, but that's actually from the game, not the cutscene?"

'Realistically, he would use that to disrespect you.'

Though, Dante's health is already to low, so Ruby activates DT one last time...

* * *

 _Dante is being knocked back, but he regains focus quickly and starts deflecting Nero's slashes, though the younger man manages to knock the sword out of its owner's hand. He then thrusts forward, only for his opponent to swiftly dodge aside and pushes Nero's head down with his left hand. Combining with the momentum, Nero falls on the floor, hard. He tries to turn back and continue fighting, only for Dante to use his foot to stomp on his right hand, and put his sword right next to Nero's neck._

"Yep, Nero's no match for Dante." Yang concludes, which earns her nods of agreement.

 _Nero, seeing the blade next to his neck, looks up to see Dante lightly panting while asking: "You cooled off yet, kid?" Knowing that he's not able to do anything, Nero can only turn his head away in annoyance. "What's the matter? Why the glare?" Dante does notice his eyes sending a glance to him, though._

 _"You look as if you're just being playing me from the beginning." Nero speaks out his mind._

"He is." Jaune agrees.

 _Seeing that Nero's not going to fight him further, Dante walks away while speaking: "That sword... was used to separate our world from the demons. I can't have something of that kinda power floating around now can I?"_ _After standing up and hearing Dante's reason, Nero looks down at Yamato, and Dante concludes: "It's got to stay in the family."_

 _His grip on the sword hardens, as Nero replies: "I need this..."_

"Come on, Dante. He's trying to save his girl. Just let him borrow for a moment."

"Ruby, didn't you hear what Dante just said?" The Heiress scolds her leader.

 _"Then keep it."_

"Really Dante?" Weiss immediately glares the person, while Ruby now has a big grin on her face.

 _Even Nero is shocked hearing that, and he turns his surprised face to the person to confirm it. "Now that you're calm and cool... Get going."_

"Wait, what could change his mind that easily?" Even Pyrrha is confused.

"Maybe he sees something in Nero... Like how Sir Ozpin found in Ruby." Ren analyzes.

 _Slightly hesitant, Nero checks if Dante is to be trust or not. Though, after a few seconds, he throws the thought aside and walks to the direction he needs to go. When he passes Dante, both their coats fly up like a wind passing through, even more epic with the time slowing down._

 _"Hey!" Dante calls Nero back one last time. "What's your name?"_

 _"...Nero." The young swordsman replies. "You're Dante, right? Not a bad name..."_

 _"Neither is yours."_

"Aw, bromance..." That earns Nora chuckles.

 _Then suddenly Gloria stands between the two..._

"Why does the camera zoom like that?"

'Fanservice, Blake.'

 _After a few seconds, Dante bursts out his laugh while saying: "That regal look suits you."_

"Wait, Dante knows Gloria? How?" Jaune asks in surprise. "Aren't they enemies?"

 _Gloria replies: "I dress to impress." She then throws something up... and replacing Gloria, a dark-skinned girl, is a white girl with yellow hair.._

"Really? Another Neo?" Yang rubs her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't think so." Blake theorizes. "This looks like she's wearing a camouflage... a perfect camouflage, to be fair. Also, maybe magic?"

"...Yeah, I will accept that."

 _"Are you sure you want to let him go?" Gloria? asks Dante as she walks to him before turning her head to Nero._

 _"Yeah, I figure he can bear the burden." Dante replies._

 _"I know it's not my business, but this could get ugly." Gloria? warns about... something._

"So she's like a double-agent?" Ruby wonders.

'What do you really expect from a gun-for-hire?'

 _"Well, if the kid screws up, then I will just have to kick his ass." That's Dante's response._

"Oh for real? That's Qrow's irresponsibility there."

"Hey, knock it off Ice Queen."

...

As the screen shows the result, Ruby puts down the controller and stretches. "Alright, maybe one more mission and..."

'Actually, I want you to replay this mission.'

"Why?" Ren asks.

'That's a reviewer's request. He wants you to... well, this is not his direct quote, but I understand it this way. He wants you to take the fight a little slower, so Dante could show you how actually dangerous he could be, even in Normal difficulty."

"I lost NINE health bar, and you're saying that it could be worse?" Ruby shouts back in surprise.

'Yep.'

"Let Nora have a turn this time."

"Yay! Thanks Yang!"

'Um, can you all close your eyes for a second?'

"Why?" Qrow asks.

'Well, you have to go to the menu. On the menu, there is a little spoiler, so...'

"Okay!" Ruby replies with no hesitation. With that, everyone closes their eyes...

After a few seconds, T.O replies: 'Alright, it's okay now.' When they look at the screen, it returns back to the start menu of the mission. 'I suggest not to buy yet. Also, in Dante's fight, try not to use too many times of DT. And also Charged Shots.'

"Well, fine by me!" Nora is not annoyed by that.

The mission restarts, and Nora starts fighting the ghost demons...

'Hey, read this Qrow.' A piece of paper appears in front of the Huntsman.

"Well that doesn't take long." Qrow chuckles, then reads the content... "Nero is the son... okay, Dante... twin brother... Can anyone translate this for me?"

"Let me see." Weiss leans in and reads it... "Wait... wait wait wait... Okay, I'm sorry but he really needs to check what he's writing before sending this out."

"What is it?" Ruby is curious.

"Well... if I connect the words right... Nero is Dante's nephew."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouts up. Nora then follows up with a question while keeping playing: "Then why did Dante keep attacking Nero?"

"...Oh, no wonder. They didn't even know that they're related." Weiss continues reading. "So Dante has a twin brother. Kinda like Kuro and T.O's relationship, huh?"

"They're two sides of the same coin to be correct." Blake answers. "Both sides are good, though."

* * *

After a while, Nora reaches Dante again. She starts walking to him while rapidly shooting her revolver, which Dante replies the same. Then, when Dante jumps back, Nora follows the same, and luckily avoid an air-shooting barrage from her opponent when she lands on the floor. Though, her Streak doesn't fool her opponent, as he jumps up and Split, but she also has rolled out to the side. She then shoots once to bait Dante, before slashing him with Combo C. She Streak to Dante, but the man dodges aside and uses his quicker version to knock her back.

After some exchanges, with Nora now having 3 empty bars of health, Dante uses his guard again, but she decides not to attack and instead backs away. Because of that, Dante also stops guarding and heads in for the sword clashings. Then, in one moment, he bursts out a red Aura...

"Okay, how many Auras does he have, seriously?" Weiss is questioning the change of styles. "Four? A dark blue, a light blue, a yellow and now red."

While Nora is in the air, Dante slashes one time in the air, then suddenly has the same attack before moving the sword to his back... and rolls when Nora Calibur in the air.

"Faking his moves as well. Comparing him to the other bosses, this is a different level." Pyrrha speaks her mind out.

A few seconds later, Nora is hit by Dante's first two hits of the three-hit combo, then suddenly he changes the last one to a quick slash before releasing a shockwave from his sword, though Nora manages to dodge that. That doesn't stop Dante from giving her another Streak-like hit.

A few more exchanges, and replacing the third hit, Dante spins his sword vertically, but Nora has DT turned on and attacks him back.

Then, he uses his guard again. Nora decides to check how many healths she loses with the deflection counter. And when that happens, she counts two.

When his Red Aura is up, Nora unluckily gets hit by his combo: Two attacks, the vertically spin that sends Nora to the air, followed up with a High Roller, and a four-hit air combo.

"Um... that looks like..." Yang starts.

"Dante moves just like us!" Ruby finishes. "I mean, like how we play as Nero!"

"Okay, I think it's enough, Nora. Finish the fight." Ren says, as he notices that she has just over three bars of health left.

"Okay-dokay!"

* * *

"Well, now we know why Dante is no push-over." Ruby concludes. "And that's just on a Normal difficulty. It's going to be hard on higher level."

"The trouble here is that Dante has skill sets just like us. More if those Auras could say something about it." Weiss adds.

"At least he's on the good side... I think." Blake says.

"Or he's just waiting to get the kill." Yang theorizes.

"Sitting around won't do anything." Qrow then grabs the controller this time. "Let's see if Lady Luck would be on my side this time."

* * *

 **Chapter 10 end!**

 **Skill added:**

 **Charge Shot 2 and 3**

 **My plan is to have our guests here finishing mission 11 then rest, and the chapter after that would be the next morning, about their thoughts about the game so far. And maybe inviting more people to the group.**

 **That's it, for now. See you guys in the future!**


End file.
